


To the Sequestered Camellia Behind the Guards

by Aislin_HU



Category: Naruto
Genre: (we'd have seen him eventually work up to switching had I completed the story - ah well), Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cancer Arc, Developing Relationship, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hook-Up, I didn't tick off Major Character Death because I never got to that point, M/M, Medical Conditions, POV First Person, Romance, Switch Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uchiha Sasuke, but that's where it was going, ch4 is NOT an actual chapter, you are free to imagine a happier ending
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Sasuke az elzárkózott kamélia, aki nem tanulta meg, hogyan élvezze az életet. Naruto a szirmait hullató napraforgó, aki nem tanulta meg, mit tehet, amikor le kell mondania róla.Ketten tanítani kezdik egymást.BEFEJEZETLEN FIC!Részletes összefoglaló, hogy mi lett volna a folytatásban, feltöltve.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	1. Falling upon earth

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2009 november - 2010 február között Anime Fanfiction Style-on.

Falling upon earth

Pure water spills from the cup

Of the camellia.

_Földre hull, s tiszta_

_víz csordul kelyhéből_

_a kaméliának._

/Basho/

1\. Falling upon earth

~ Földre hullva ~

Muszáj volt magam elé tartanom a kezemet, ahogy a helyiség erőteljes szaga megcsapta az orromat. Abban a levegőben benne volt minden, ami jellegzetessé tesz egy klubbot: a tömény arcszesz és illatosítók, az alkohol, a verejték orrfacsarító keveréke. A zene olyan hangosan üvöltött a felállított hangfalakból, hogy komolyan úgy éreztem, mintha a basszus egyenesen a torkomban, a mellkasomban dübörögne. A tömeg persze nem kevésbé volt zajos: körülöttem itt-ott felkurjantottak a fiatalok, egy idősebb férfi húsz lépésre tőlem fülsértően felnevetett, akik pedig nem táncoltak, úgy általánosságban próbálták túlkiabálni a zenét.

Á, igen. Most már emlékszem, miért is utálom az ilyen éjszakai szórakozóhelyeket.

Határozottnak tűnő léptekkel igyekeztem átvágni magam a névtelen, táncoló alakok tömegén, miközben arcomra a lehető legmerevebb kifejezést öltöttem fel. Mikor aztán egy gyűrűben felálló tizenéves bandát löktem félre _szelíden_ az utamból, elkaptam az egyik pillantását. Hn, talán szerencsésebb, ha leeresztem a kezem. Elég idétlenül nézhetek így ki.

Egy pillanatra belevakított a szemembe egy erősebb diszkólámpa, és én azonnal éreztem, hogy hívatlan könnyek gyűlnek bele. Pislogtam párat, majd a fejemet forgatva igyekeztem kinézni magamnak egy nyugodtabb – már amennyire egy ilyen helyen lehet találni ilyet – helyet. Miután egy tizenötnek kinéző srác és huszonéves partnere riszáló csípőkkel ellibegtek előttem – Hé, nem vagy te túl fiatal hozzá? _Ehhez?_ -, meg is találtam a legelviselhetőbbnek tűnő sarkot egy nyitott ablak mellett. Körülbelül két sornyi sötét, fényes szék sorakozott a fallal párhuzamosan, de alig három-négy volt csupán, amin ült is valaki.

És pechemre egyik sem az, akit kerestem.

Akárhogy is, egy három perces lélegzet-visszafojtott tömegbeli dülöngélés, valamint jó pár megtaposott cipő – köztük az enyém is; kár érte, vadonatúj darab – után sikerült végre odakeverednem a szemlátomásbeli „pihenő”, alias „lúzer” részleghez. Automatikusan a fejemhez emeltem a kezem és kisimítottam az arcomba hulló fekete tincseket, majd az ujjaimmal igyekeztem nagyjából rendbe szedni az összezilált frizurámat. Közben leültem az ablakhoz legközelebb lévő székre, és mélyet szippantottam az esti levegőből. Odakint már koromszínű volt minden, csak a város szikrázó neonfényei harsogtak bele az éjszakába.

Jó pár percen át csak ültem a széken, kinyújtott, bokánál keresztbe tett lábakkal, és vártam, hogy a szívem végre ne a hangfalakból szóló zene ritmusára verjen. Ezalatt a pár perc alatt körülbelül ezerszer átkoztam el azt a fickót, aki iderángatott, és körülbelül ugyanennyi indokot sorakoztattam fel magamnak, amiért nem érdemes ilyen klubokba járni.

Elvégre jóképű vagyok, szexi, befolyásos, és vastag. Már tárca-ügyileg értem, noha épp máshol sincs probléma a vastagságommal. Ha fel akarok szedni magamnak egy srácot, igazán nem kell megerőltetnem magam. Fölösleges itt szenvedni ebben a poshadt helységben a sok izzadó, agyon-arcszeszezett, ugrabugráló hülye közt.

Lazán összefontam a karjaimat a mellkasom előtt, s közben a fejemet meg sem mozdítva felsandítottam… csak hogy egy tizennyolc-tizenkilenc körüli srác nagy kék szemei találkozhassanak az enyéimmel. A srác azonnal elkapta rólam a tekintetét, de egy pillanattal később aztán ismét felém fordult, és miután én nem néztem félre, még egy halvány, ám annál sokatmondóbb mosolyt is megeresztett felém.

A szerencsétlen. Fogalma sincs róla, hogy kihívja maga ellen a sorsot.

Nem mintha rosszul nézett volna ki egyébként, sőt. Félhosszú, barna haja puha hullámokban szállt, ahogy rázta magát a zene ritmusára, a teste kidolgozott volt, átlagosan izmos. Mindkét fülében fényesen csillant egy kis gomb, mikor a lámpa fénye rávetült, a karján pedig valamilyen kínai jel díszelgett.

Ugyanakkor mindig is volt valami fenntartásom a kék-szeműekkel kapcsolatban. Nem vagyok válogatós – oké, _annyira_ nem –, de a kék szemben van valami, ami kifejezetten irritál. Talán az, hogy olyan kis ártatlan tekintetet tud kölcsönözni a tulajdonosoknak. Márpedig amikor épp keményen megdugok valakit a szaténágyneműn, szeretek nem „ártatlanként” gondolni az illetőre. Ugyanilyen problémám van a szőke hajjal is. És Jézus, ezeknél már csak a kettő kombinációja a rosszabb. Mert most komolyan: egy szőke herceg kék szemekkel? Elhánynám magam, valahányszor ránézek. 

Nem, engem mindig is a sötét-hajúak fogtak meg. Azt hiszem, mézszínű volt a legvilágosabb szeretőm.

Hirtelen egy széles, szögekkel kivert öv jelent meg a látóteremben, amitől rögtön felocsúdtam, és automatikusan kifejezéstelenné merevítettem az arcomat, miközben felnéztem. A srác nyilván észrevette, hogy szemügyre vettem, mert a mosolya lehengerlően – ő legalábbis annak tarthatta – magabiztos volt.

– Helló.

A hangja nagyon mély volt, még egy kicsit rekedtes is, de lehet, hogy csak a nyilvánvaló izgalom tette azzá. Kénytelen-kelletlen felnéztem rá, kezeimet továbbra is zárkózón összefűzve a mellkasomon.

– Hn.

Persze nem is reméltem, hogy ennyitől lelép.

– Új vagy itt? Nem nagyon láttalak még erre. – „Mert ha láttalak volna, azt biztosan nem felejtettem volna el”, folytatták a szemei. Elnyomtam a késztetést, hogy felsóhajtsak, majd azonnal ráförmedjek. Itachi mindig mondogatta, hogy el kellene sajátítanom az árnyalatnyival szociálisabb magatartás fortélyait.

– Nem. – Engem azonban kurvára nem izgat a szociális magatartásom mibenléte. Köszönöm, de ha az elmúlt huszonöt évben jól megvoltam így, semmi szükségességét nem látom a változtatásnak.

– Ó. Értem. – A srác viszont nem adta fel, legnagyobb bánatomra. Mikor oldalra pillantottam, annyi legalább leesett neki, hogy nem szívelek felnézni rá, de ezzel csak annyit értem el, hogy gondolkodás nélkül lehuppant a mellettem lévő székre. – Harley vagyok, üdv.

Egyszer már jóváhagytam a köszöntését. Most csak hallgattam.

– És téged hogy hívnak?

… Úgy látszik nem vette a lapot. Vékonyra szívtam a számat, miközben szemeimmel a táncparkettet kezdtem tanulmányozni egy ismerős ősz fej után kutatva.

– Sasuke.

– Ó! Japán vagy? – Erre már nem tudtam nem vetni rá egy lesajnáló pillantást. Komolyan ilyen hülye? Lehet, hogy szőke az eredeti színe. – Mármint onnan származol? – javította ki magát gyorsan a tekintetem láttán.

– Igen. – Azzal újra visszafordultam a táncosok felé.

Harley erre mondott valamit, én azonban oda sem figyeltem rá, mert végre megláttam azt, akit ebbe a szánalmas klubba való belépésem óta kerestem. A szemeim akaratlanul is elkerekedtek, mert egykori tanárom szemérmetlenül rázta magát szerencsétlen áldozatával (csak így tudom nevezni őt), és szemlátomást remekül érezte magát. Fehér-ősz haja (hihetetlen, de ez az eredeti színe) egészen lelapult, de a szemei mintha éhes állatként szemlélték volna a prédát… ezt még a székek közt ülve is láttam. Próbáltam megfigyelni a partnerét is, de épp csak egy villanó szőke fejet láttam, aztán a következő pillanatban egy harmincas pár táncolt be eléjük, akik azonmód egymás szájára vetették magukat.

Fintorogva fordítottam el tőlük a fejem, és meglepődve állapítottam meg, hogy Harley még mindig mellettem van. Mi több, még mindig dumál.

– … szóval szerintem a japán pasik nagyon jól néznek ki. A szénfekete hajuk, meg az az örvényszerű szemük… - Gyors pillantást vetett az enyéimre, kicsit sem burkolt csábítási szándékkal. – Ha megengeded, hogy ezt mondjam, típusod legkifogástalanabb… és legszexibb példánya vagy, akivel eddig összehozott a sors.

Erősen kellett koncentrálnom, hogy ne fintorodjak el megint, vagy hányjak a Harley minden bizonnyal kifogástalan és szexi mellkasát fedő pólóra. De hát nem véletlenül vagyok Uchiha: a faarc minden családtagnak veleszületett képessége.

– Hn.

Hirtelen pattant valami a füleimben, és csak egy másodpercnyi késéssel jöttem rá, hogy a dübörgő zene váratlan eltűnésére reagáltak így. Ismét oldalra néztem, és láttam, hogy a táncparketten lévő párok mind egy helyben állnak, noha a legtöbbjük még mindig jobbra-balra lengette a testét, mint aki függője lett a mozgásnak. A harmincas párocska is végre arrébb vánszorgott, és így szabad teret engedtek a szemeimnek Kakashira és a partnerére.

Most már láthattam, amit eddig nem: a srácot teljes valójában. Ha nem merevítettem volna le az arcomat, a szemöldökeim talán a magasba szaladtak volna. A fiú (mert inkább fiú volt, mint férfi) kb. tizenkilenc-húsz éves lehetett, rövid haja olyan rikító szőke színben pompázott, mintha egy lámpa esett volna le a plafonról a bulizó tömeg közepébe. Ráadásul kócos is volt, mint aki napok óta nem látott fésűt. De legalább az alakjában nem találtam semmi kifogásolnivalót.

Ami nagyon irritált, az az, hogy megállás nélkül vigyorgott, még beszéd közben is. Ez hogy lehetséges? Nem sajdulnak bele az arcizmai? Én akárhányszor mosolyogni próbálok – nem mintha ez olyan gyakran előfordulna -, mindig arra jutok, hogy jobb nem pazarolni erre az energiát.

– Hé? Sasuke? – ütötte meg a fülem egy minden bizonnyal csábosnak szánt dorombolás, de én oda sem figyeltem. Most már egész testemmel kifordultam a széken, hogy jobban lássam _őket_.

A srác végre abbahagyta a vigyorgást, és most bocsánatkérő mosollyal rázta a fejét Kakashinak. A jobb kezével a tarkóját vakargatta, amiből leolvastam, hogy ideges. Egy gyors pillantás elég volt az ősz hajú férfira, hogy tudjam, mi lehet a baja: Kakashi a táncparkett felé mutatott a kezével, de végül aztán leeresztette a kezét, és apró mosollyal bólintott.

Hát ez szívás, öregem. Le vagy koppintva.

Persze én már azt sem értem, hogy tudta egy ilyen szőke szépfiú felkelteni az érdeklődésedet.

Mintha csak meghallotta volna, hogy épp rá gondolok – ami azért lehetetlen, ugye? -, hirtelen felém fordult. Egy pillanatra elkerekedtek a szemei, mikor észrevette, hogy őket figyelem, én pedig erős ingert éreztem, hogy megtegyem azt, amit már évek óta nem tettem meg, nevezetesen, hogy elpiruljak. De persze elnyomtam. Kakashi ellenben szélesen elvigyorodott, és még ebből a távolságból is láttam, hogy a nevemet formálja az ajkaival, miközben megindul felém.

… De lehet, hogy nem csak formálta? Valószínű, mert a szőke srác, aki időközben megindult a bárasztal felé, most megállt, és kíváncsian előre lesett, vajon kihez siet a férfi. A szemeit nyugodt tempóban járatta végig a tömegen, szinte az ő nézőpontjából láttam, ahogy balra haladva lassan közeledik felém… már Harleynál jár… és hirtelen egymásba fordult a tekintetünk.

Kék. Tudhattam volna.

– Na? Jössz táncolni? – Idegen, enyhén reszkető ujjakat éreztem a vállamra feküdni, mire akaratlanul is megrezzentem. Elszakítottam a szemeimet azoktól a világító kékektől, és jeges tekintetemet Harley arcába fúrtam.

– Nem. És örülnék, ha most lelépnél.

Szó szerint leesett az álla. Ha nem idegesített volna ennyire, talán még fel is horkantottam volna.

– Mi? De…

Már nyitottam a számat, hogy erősen kifogásolható módon adjam tudtára a véleményemet, mikor egy meleg kar fonta át a nyakamat hátulról, s ezzel egyidejűleg egy „Sasuke!” felkiáltás érkezett a fülembe… túlságosan is jól ismert hangon.

– Nahát, már azt hittem, ide sem érsz! – Kakashi mosolygott, a hangjából is hallottam.

– Nem volt olyan szerencsém – jegyeztem meg fanyar hangon, miközben leráztam magamról a kezét.

Egy pillantás Harleyra azonban elég volt, hogy a szarkasztikus alapkedvem visszatérjen. Szerencsétlen srác még mindig tátott szájjal meredt rám, de a tekintetéből már egyértelműen látszott, hogy felfogta végre: ő bizony sosem fog az én vonatomon utazni.

– Oh… Mármint… Ó! – motyogta, mire Kakashi leült mellém, és egy ellenállhatatlan mosolyt villantott a palira. – Nem tudtam… Akarom mondani, jó szórakozást. Sasuke – vetett még rám egy utolsó, csalódott pillantást –, örülök, hogy megismertelek.

Megismertél? Kötve hiszem.

Mikor látta, hogy nem fogok még csak biccenteni sem neki, végre valahára felállt a székről, és enyhén koordinálatlan mozdulatokkal a helyiség másik vége felé vette az irányt. Ámen. Ilyen szinten volnék részegítő hatással az emberekre?

– Hmm – mormolta Kakashi a fülembe, amitől felállt a szőr a hátamon. Nem mintha lett volna olyanom. – Bocs, hogy elüldöztem az udvarlódat. Most biztos megy, és hullarészegre issza magát.

– Egészségére – szűrtem a fogaim közt, és odébb húzódtam, hogy Kakashi ne tudjon folyton hozzám érni. – Én is azt fogom tenni, mikor majd egy hét múlva érthetetlen módon megbánom, hogy ma este kegyetlenül lemészároltalak. – Felkuncogott. Miért van az, hogy ő sosem vesz engem komolyan? Mintha mindig csak a kiskölyköt látná bennem, akit egykor tanított. – Most komolyan, mi a francért kellett iderángatnod?

– Mert… nálam van a tárcád?

Szórakozik. Ráadásul rajtam. A hülyéje.

– Nem ez volt a kérdés, és ezt te is tudod – sziszegtem. Sajnos a dühös voltom megmutatására irányuló törekvéseimet jócskán megnehezítette, hogy időközben újra beindult a zene, és én ismét a torkomban éreztem dübörögni azt az átkozott basszust. – Bármikor visszaadhattad volna. Basszus, reggel még apámnál is voltál, miért nem hagytad ott?! Miért jó az neked, hogy kierőszakolod a jelenlétemet egy ilyen – undorodva néztem körbe – helyen?

Nem szeretem, mikor komolyan néz rám. Arra emlékeztet, amikor még a diákja voltam, és lézer módjára vizsgálgatott mindenkit a sötét szemeivel, amik azt susogták, „mindent tudok rólad”. Mint most.

– Csak annyit akartam, hogy mozdulj ki végre egy kicsit. Olyan vagy, mint azok a nagyon igényes növények, amikhez hozzá sem lehet érni anélkül, hogy ne sínylené meg a viráguk. Zár alatt tartod magad, visszavonulsz, soha senkit nem engedsz a közeledbe, és ez nem normális. Mondanám, hogy túlságosan magányos vagy, de – láttam, hogy halványan elmosolyodik – ez talán túl durva kifejezés a te leírásodra.

– Kösz. – Összevontam a szemöldökömet, és mereven néztem a szemei közé. Miért viselkedik úgy, mint valami kerítő? Ezt a kis beszédet már milliószor megkaptam tőle. Semmi újat nem tud mondani, és még kevésbé olyat, amivel rávenne a változtatásra. Én jól érzem így magam, a többi pedig le van… - Esetleg visszaszolgáltatnád a tárcámat?

Olyan mélyen fúrta a tekintetét az enyémbe, mintha a gondolataimban próbálna olvasni. És noha elismerem, hogy az összes létező ember közül ő áll ehhez a legközelebb, még Kakashi sincs annyira dörzsölt, hogy a lelkembe lásson. Senki nem képes rá, és nem is kell, hogy legyen. Nem akarom.

– Persze. – A zöld bőrmellénye belső zsebébe mélyesztette az egyik kezét, és egy pillanattal később láttam az ujjai közt megvillanni a fekete tárcámat. Mikor azonban érte nyújtottam a kezem, Kakashi visszatartotta. – Figyelj, Sasuke, miért nem ismerkedsz meg valakivel? Itt többségében fiatalok vannak. Jó lenne, ha a korodbeliekkel is olyan biztonságban éreznéd magad, mint az öreg, dörzsölt üzletemberekkel.

– Szerinted nem érzem biztonságban magam a korombeliekkel? – visszhangoztam hitetlenkedve. – Tévedés, Kakashi. Nem érzem JÓL magam velük. Mindegyik idióta, barom, szellemileg elmaradott, akiknek semmi máson nem jár az eszük, csak a haverokon, a szexen, a bulikon. Bocs, ha ezzel a lelkedbe tiprok, de semmi késztetést nem érzek arra, hogy ilyenekkel vegyüljek el. És ismerkedésre sem vágyom – tettem hozzá emeltebb hangon, mikor láttam, hogy nyitja a száját.

– Elég általános megállapításaid vannak – jegyezte meg színtelen hangon, amit nem voltam hajlandó tudatosítani. – Az a te bajod, hogy túl fiatalon kerültél bele a felnőttek világába, és elfelejtettél mellette élni. Töltöttél valaha is annyi időt egy korodbelivel, hogy tudd, mikre gondol, mikor épp nem „a haverokon, a szexen, és a bulikon jár az esze”?

Nem szeretem, mikor visszaköpik az arcomba a saját szavaimat. Ezt még tőle sem viselem el.

De legnagyobb elszörnyedésemre nem jött válasz a nyelvemre automatikusan, mint általában. Sőt, még egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után is csak hallgattam. Basszus.

Kakashi amolyan „tudtam” mosolyt villantott rám, és a plafonon forgó egyik neonszínű lámpa ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy végighasítsa a férfi arcát. Nagyon hatásos, mondhatom.

– Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ha épp a vadállati vágyaidat akarod kiélni – dühösen nyitottam a számat, de nem engedett közbevágni -, elég a kisujjadat felemelned. De én azt szeretném, hogy _ismerkedj_ , és tapasztald meg, milyenek a fiatalok. Nem azt mondtam, hogy szedjél fel valakit, és kösd le magad mellette… Tudom, hogy ez távol áll tőled.

Távol? Á, dehogy. Csak kb. mint a Plútó a nem létező rózsaszín biciklimtől.

– Ismerkedjek? Mint te azzal a szöszivel? – kérdeztem lesajnálóan, miközben egyetlen mozdulattal kirántottam a kezei közül a tárcámat. Nem számíthatott a mozdulatra, mert az lazán kicsúszott az ujjai közül, és a következő pillanatban már békésen pihent a nadrágom zsebében.

Legnagyobb meglepetésemre – aminek persze nem hagytam, hogy láthatóvá váljon az arcomon – Kakashi hangosan felnevetett, majd feloldódott mosollyal nézett le rám.

– Igen, pont mint én vele. Láttam, hogy figyeltél minket. Csak nem tetszett a kicsike?

Valamiért elviselhetetlen vágy támadt bennem, hogy a szemem sarkából oldalra lessek, hol lehet az a „nagyonkékszemű” srác. De persze elnyomtam a késztetést.

– Ugyan. Csak azon töprengtem, vajon mi foghatott meg téged egy ilyen neon-szőke bájgúnárban.

– Bájgúnár? – ismételte el a fejét csóválva Kakashi. – Nem, nem, Naruto egy igen édes, igen szórakoztató, és igen jóképű fiatalember. A „bájgúnár” kifejezés határozottan nem szerepel a személyének leírására szolgáló nagykönyvben.

Szóval Naruto, huh? Próbáltam nem elraktározni az új információt, hiszen aligha érdekel, de mégis szinte láttam magam előtt, ahogy az agyamban tevékenykedő dolgozók száz plusz egy példányban lefirkantják a nevet, majd gondosan elraktározzák a tudatom mélyebb pontjain sorakozó fiókokba.

– Túl fiatal hozzád – mordultam fel, miközben akaratlanul feltámadó zavarommal küzdöttem. A zavar oka persze véletlenül sem az előttem ülő férfi volt: nem, sokkal inkább a tény, hogy a tudatom szemlátomást meglehetősen nagy érdeklődést tanúsított „Naruto” iránt. _De csak mert Kakashival volt, de csak mert Kakashival volt_ , ismételgettem magamban. – Basszus, még én se kezdek ki ilyen kölykökkel, akkor te a harminchat éveddel mit akarsz?

– Tessék? – pislogott, de mielőtt még a fejére olvashattam volna, milyen lassú felfogású, hirtelen felnevetett. És bármennyire is szégyellem bevallani, ennek hatására jócskán megcsappant az önbizalmam. – Sasuke, te nem vagy észnél! Huszonnégy éves a srác!

– _Huszonnégy?!_ – Elszörnyedve állapítottam meg, hogy sikoltó gondolatomat hangosan is kimondtam. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ha hirtelen választanom kéne, inkább nyelném le a nyelvem (akár kétszer!) semmint hogy bevalljam Kakashinak, húsz alattinak néztem a fiút. Egy pillanatra annyira lesokkolt az információ, hogy még a faarcomat is elfelejtettem aktív módra állítani.

Egykori tanárom hallható elégedettséggel nevetett fel, én pedig melegséget éreztem az arcomra felkúszni. A rohadt életbe!

Az ajkaimat penge vékonyra szívtam, és félrenéztem. Lehetek bármilyen „dörzsölt”, ahogy Kakashi mondaná, ez az istenverte férfi mindig képes a legrosszabbat kihozni belőlem. Nem is értem, miért nem szakítottam már meg vele rég minden kapcsolatomat. Egyáltalán miért nem vettem tőle örök búcsút a ballagás után?!

Ám a gondolataim elapadtak, mintha csak késsel vágták volna el őket, mikor egy fájdalmasan kék szempár villant az enyémekre. A srác – Naruto – a helyiség másik végének sarkán lévő bár előtt üldögélt egy koktéllal a kezében, az ujjai közt tartott mini esernyővel szórakozottan kavargatta a narancsos italt. Mikor felé fordultam, elkapta rólam a szemét és a poharára nézett, de láttam, hogy halvány mosoly kúszik fel az ajkaira.

Heh?

– Áhá, tudtam én – dorombolt Kakashi, mintha egy nagyra nőtt kandúr volna. Milyen mázlista volnék, ha ez lenne a helyzet: akkor lazán kirakhatnám a szűrét. – Miért nem mész oda hozzá?

– Miért mennék? – kérdeztem vissza jegesen, s közben újra a fehér-ősz férfira néztem… kicsit lassabban fordítva el a fejem, mint általában. – Nem érdekel a prédád.

– Á, engem ejtett – húzta kesernyés, ám korántsem bánatos mosolyra a száját -, úgyhogy emiatt ne aggódj. Szabad a pálya, Casanova.

Rávetítettem egy metszően lesajnálónak szánt pillantást, miközben megcseréltem a keresztbe tett lábaimat. Enyhén meglepődve állapítottam meg, hogy már nem érzem a bűzt, és hogy a basszus végre nem lüktet a testemben. Bár most, hogy ezt megállapítottam, mintha megint elkezdett volna…

– Ne legyél nevetséges. – Mintha képes lenne rá. – Most, hogy megvan a tárcám, semmi okom nincs tovább csövezni ebben a szánalmas klubban. Menj, szedj össze valakit, keféld át az éjszakát, és szállj le rólam, oké? – A hangom egyértelműen jelezte, hogy nem várok - akarok – reakciót.

– Hmm – hümmögött, s közben elnézett a hátam mögött. Figyelmen kívül hagytam az ingert, hogy hátraforduljak. – Talán azt teszem. De neked hamarabb fog összejönni, ebben biztos vagyok. – Nem értettem, miért kacsintott rám, ahogy azt sem, hogy hirtelen miért állt fel. Összevont szemöldökkel néztem fel rá, elgondolkodva, vajon miért igazgatja meg a mellényét, és még inkább azon töprengve, miért veregeti meg szinte már búcsúzva a vállamat.

– Jó szórakozást – susogta cinkos hangon, mire nekem még magasabbra emelkedett a szemöldököm, de mielőtt még hangot adhattam volna a kérdésemnek, egy fehéres villanással eltűnt a szemeim elől.

Ebbe most mi ütött?

Már készültem én is felállni, hogy áldva a véletlen szerencsémet én is lelépjek, mikor hirtelen egy álló személy jelent meg a szemem sarkában. Nem volt szükség rá, hogy odaforduljak, anélkül is éreztem, hogy megborzong a nyakam, és biztos voltam benne, hogy ő-szőkesége mindjárt mond valamit, ami alátámasztja majd a hajszínéhez kötődő előítéleteimet.

– Hali. – A hangja közel sem volt olyan mély, mint Harleyé, és semmi idegesség nem érződött benne. Biztos voltam benne, hogy Kakashi még figyel engem valahonnan, de eldöntöttem, hogy nem adom meg neki a kívánt műsort. A fejemet épp csak egy kicsit fordítottam a srác irányába, s közben a legjegesebb tekintetemmel felnéztem rá.

Akármilyen ostobán jött is ki, nem tudtam nem megkérdőjelezni az eddig látott kék szemek tényleges színének mivoltát. Úgy értem… a Narutóé olyan… _nagyonkék_ volt. Akármikor felszólítanak, millió meg egy kék árnyalatot fel tudnék sorolni (például azúr-, baba-, közép-, kobalt-, éjszín-, búzavirág-, tengerész-, ultramarin-, király-, neon-, indigó-, acél-, párizsi-, páva-, és akkor még csak a legismertebbeket említettem), _ennek_ a fiúnak a szemét azonban egyetlen kategóriába sem tudtam volna besorolni; mintha közel mindegyikből lett volna benne egy kicsi. Még annyit sem tudtam megállapítani, hogy egyáltalán világos-e vagy sötét. Attól függetlenül, hogy a kék a hideg színek csoportját gazdagítja, az előttem lévő szempár kifejezetten melegnek tűnt, s egyben barátságosnak, kíváncsinak, izgatottnak, és… nem, inkább nem folytatom.

Basszus. Újabb gondolat mehet a „Miért utáljuk a kék szemeket?” tanulmányomhoz: _Mert idegesítőek._

– Leülhetek? – folytatta Naruto, majd a válaszomat meg sem várva lehuppant a mellettem lévő székre. Csak így, közelről tűnt föl, hogy az arca két oldalán három vékony, alig látható csík húzódik, mint valami morbid sebhely. Mikor aztán a szája apró mosolyra kunkorodott, leesett, hogy nem reagáltam semmit az idétlen „halijára”, de ahhoz már késő lett volna, hogy hümmögjek egyet. Önmagamra és az egész világra mérgesen szorítottam össze a számat, és nekiláttam, hogy addig hagyjam figyelmen kívül eme becses személyt, míg az szükségességét nem érzi, hogy büszkeségében porig alázva elrohanjon.

Volt egy halvány sejtésem, hogy ez bele fog telni egy kis időbe.

– Hé, figyelj, te és az a pasi… Kakashi – kezdte váratlanul nagyon is zavart hangon, én pedig a név hallatán automatikusan felé fordultam – Szóval együtt vagytok?

Kis híján hangosan beszívtam a levegőt. Azt adná még az ég!

– Dehogy – szögeztem le tárgyilagos hangon, s közben igyekeztem kizárni a fejemből a benne megjelenő gyomorforgató képeket, amiken Kakashi és én… Jaj. Nem. Á-á.

– Csak mert elég mogorvának tűntél, mikor észrevetted, hogy táncolunk – hadarta Naruto -, és azt hittem, esetleg rászálltam a barátodra, vagy ilyesmi. De… akkor nem, szóval… Öhm, akkor a’sszem minden oké.

Hn. Na igen, valami ilyesmit vártam egy szőkétől.

– Biztosíthatlak, hogy köztem és Kakashi közt soha nem volt, és soha nem is _lesz_ az égvilágon semmi. – Már a puszta gondolattól is kirázott a hideg. – Szóval ha csak emiatt koppintottad le, nyugodtan riszálj vele még egy kört.

Naruto összevonta a szemöldökét, azok az idegesítően kék szemei pedig mintha egy árnyalattal sötétebbé váltak volna.

– Nem ezért „koppintottam le”, és nem áll szándékomban bárkivel is „riszálni” – jelentette ki gyanúsan sötét hangon. Csak nem magára vette, amit mondtam? Nocsak.

– Felőlem.

Megvontam a vállam, aztán elfordultam tőle, hogy a szemügyre vehessem a tömeget. Sehol nem láttam világítóan fehér fejet, mégsem akart elmúlni az az érzésem, hogy a sötét szemek valahonnan még mindig figyelnek engem.

Oda se nézve érzékeltem, hogy Naruto hátradől a széken, a karjait összefonja a tarkóján, és félhangosan felsóhajt. Vagy nem is sóhajt, inkább csak hangosan kifújja a levegőt, mint aki túl sok gondot hordoz a vállán, vagy épp hulla fáradt.

– Szóval, te ki vagy? Engem Narutónak hívnak, de gondolom, ezt Kakashi már említette.

El sem tudom képzelni, milyen lehetett az az arckifejezés, amivel felé fordultam.

– Honnan veszed, hogy említette? Vagy olyan emlékezetes riszálást produkáltál neki, ami után szerinted képtelen volt nem rólad beszélni?

Élvezettel figyeltem, ahogy az arca megmerevedik és elvörösödik a méregtől, a szemei pedig még tovább sötétülnek, és valósággal szórni kezdik a villámokat. De ha már egyszer itt vagyok, nekem is kell valami szórakozás, nem?

– Mi bajod van neked, hah?! – mordult rám feszülten. Most először adtam hálát az üvöltő zenéért, mert Naruto máskülönben már biztos felhívta volna a figyelmet magunkra. – Semmi olyat nem tettem, amivel kiérdemeltem, hogy ilyen bunkó legyél! Basszus, és én még meg akartalak hívni egy italra!

Igen?

– Képes leszek hanyagolni a meghívást, köszönöm – szögeztem le gunyoros hangon, amitől szemlátomást még magasabbra szökött a vérnyomása. – A kérdésedre válaszolva pedig meglehetősen berögzült véleményem van az ilyen, és ehhez hasonló éjszakai szórakozóhelyekről. A véleményem pedig kiterjed a benne bulizókra is. Bocsánat – tettem hozzá a legkevésbé sem szánakozó hangon.

– Akkor meg mi a francot keresel itt? – fújt rám dühösen, s közben fellökte magát normális ülésbe. A lábait enyhe terpeszbe rakta, s két kezét közéjük téve megragadta a szék szélét, miközben előrébb hajolt, felém. Legnagyobb bosszúságomra élénken vonzotta a szemeimet a széttárt combjainak látványa, s ezzel egy időben megjelent a fejemben a kérdés, vajon milyen szélesre tudja szétnyitni őket. Egek, koncentrálj, Sasuke. – Otthon már szétrohadt a ház, inkább itt rontod a levegőt?

Bármilyen döbbenetes is, de élveztem ezt a beszélgetés…nek nem nevezhető társalgást. Engem mindenki úgy kezel, mint valami megkérdőjelezhetetlen istent, többnyire még a szüleim is. Kakashi és Itachi az egyetlenek, akik tizenhat éves korom után is a legkisebb lelkifurdalás nélkül lazán beszóltak nekem, de mivel a bátyámmal már évek óta nem állok szóba, a „normális kapcsolatok” száma már egy ideje csak Kakashira szűkült. Most kifejezetten élvezetes volt látni és hallani, ahogy egy szőke idióta legjobb tudása szerint próbál a lelkembe tiporni. Pusztulásra ítélt vállalkozás, de értékelem.

– Nem igazán. A kedves öregúr, akit volt alkalmad megismerni – Gondoskodtam róla, hogy ha Kakashi hallótávolságon belül van, most horkantson fel –, lenyúlta a tárcámat. Sajnos csak abban az esetben volt hajlandó visszaszolgáltatni, ha tiszteletemet teszem itt. Hidd el, semmi kedvem nem volt átlépni azt az ajtót, de ha már megtettem, illik egy kis műsorral szolgálnom neki a segítőkészségéért, ugye érted. – Biztos voltam benne, hogy semmit nem értett abból, amit mondtam. Legalábbis, ami a műsort illeti. De hát miért érdekeljen ez engem?

Naruto gyanakodva figyelte az arcomat, a szemei egészen összeszűkülve meredtek az enyéimbe, mintha azt próbálná kiolvasni, most épp komolyan beszélek, vagy megint szívózok vele.

– Értem – mondta végül lassan. A megjegyzés hitelességében ugyan erősen kételkedtem, de nem szóltam semmit. Szokatlan, hn. – Azért egy kis jó modort is felszedhettél volna útban idefele.

– És hagyjam ki, hogy vadidegen kölyköket juttassak agyvérzés-közelbe? – kérdeztem vissza önmagamat is meglepve. Kezdett az a kellemetlen érzésem támadni, hogy pontosan úgy viselkedek ezzel a „korombelivel”, ahogyan azt Kakashi elvárta volna tőlem.

Naruto durcásan összecsücsörítette a száját, miközben mogorva pillantást vetett rám.

– Hé, nem vagyok kölyök. Kb. annyi lehetek, mint te. – A szemei vándorolni kezdek az arcomon, majd lejjebb, amitől hirtelen megbizsergett a gyomrom. Szerencsére a puszta józan eszem elég volt ahhoz, hogy leállítsam az érzést. – Mennyi vagy?

Megforgattam a szemeimet.

– Öt a négyzeten. – A homlokán megjelenő kis ráncból tudtam, hogy sejtésem, miszerint ez lefoglalja majd egy időre, igaz volt. De persze ettől is csak még kevésbé voltam képes elhinni, hogy Naruto mindössze egy évvel fiatalabb nálam. A kinézete, a hangszíne, a mozdulatai, a megszólalásai mind „fiatalságról” üvöltöttek, és annyira már nem is tartottam szégyellnivalónak, hogy tizenkilenc körülinek néztem. Fogadok, Kakashi is ezt hitte, legalábbis amíg Naruto fel nem világosította.

A srác csak kábé fél percig hallgatott, aztán lassan, megfontoltan bólintott a fejével.

\- Akkor csak egy évvel vagy idősebb. – Zseniális megállapítás, szöszikém. – Fogadni mernék, hogy valami unalmas papírmunkákat végző menedzser, üzletember, vagy nagyfőnök vagy –folytatta aztán új lendülettel, és közben a szeme sarkából kihívó-csintalanul rám vigyorgott. - Esetleg a helyi maffiavezér fia?

– Pontosan az. Ha reggel esetleg arra ébredsz, hogy egy húszcentis acélcső mélyed a torkodba, gondolj arra, hogy sokkal kellemetlenebb módon is el lehet patkolni. És raktározd el, hogy a következő életedben ne verd szét mindenki idegeit.

Naruto szélesen vigyorgott, rám villantva mind a kétsornyi hófehér fogát. Ugyanazzal a vigyorral, ami annyira idegesített, mikor megállás nélkül Kakashit tüntette ki vele, de most mégsem… zavart annyira.

– Őszintén szólva ébredtem már arra, hogy egy húszcentis dolog mélyed a torkomba… és aláírom, nem volt valami kellemes. – Felnevetett, én azonban rögtön éreztem, hogy görcsbe rándul a gyomrom, és hideg (vagy pont, hogy meleg?) hullám szalad végig a gerincemen.

Ó, te jó ég. Ezt nem akartam tudni. 

Amíg én azon voltam elfoglalva, hogy hirtelen támadt zavaromat mihamarabb eltüntessem, Naruto még mindig jóízűen mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

– Egyébként marha idegesítő, hogy mindenre csak ilyen kitérő válaszokat adsz, hallod? – jegyezte meg ismét felém fordulva, és én hálát adtam a magasságosnak, amiért addigra sikerült ismét kifejezéstelenné merevíteni az arcomat. – Most komolyan, nem tudnál legalább egy kérdésre rendesen válaszolni, ha már úgy döntöttél, hogy csövezel még itt egy kicsit?

Tulajdonképpen én nem döntöttem sehogy. Tulajdonképpen fogalmam sincs, miért nem léptem le már abban a pillanatban, ahogy Kakashi elhúzott.

Vagy előtte, ha már itt tartunk.

– Kezdetnek például benyöghetnéd végre, mi a neved – javasolta Naruto élcelődő hangon.

– Hn. Sasuke.

Ha azt mondom, magamat leptem meg a legjobban azzal, hogy ilyen egyszerűen válaszoltam, nem is túlzok. Még Naruto szemöldökei is a magasba szaladtak, mielőtt az arcára visszatért volna a fülig érő vigyora.

– Tehát Sasuke – mondta lassan, közben olyan fejet vágva, mint aki épp ízlelgeti a nevet. Még a nyelvét is kidugta egy picit és hozzáérintette az alsó ajkához, amitől a gyomrom megint megfeszült. Nem esett nehezemre elképzelni, milyen lehet egyéb körülmények között hallani, ahogy a nevemet ízlelgeti… vagy épp nyögi és sikoltja. Ó basszus! – Sasuke. – Ha ezzel az ismételgetéssel csak a vérnyomásomat akarta feljebb tornázni, hát maradéktalanul sikerült neki. Különösen a testem lentebbi régióinál. – Szóval, Sasuke – Hagyd már abba, te hülyegyerek! -, mint a maffiavezér huszonöt éves fia, mivel fogod tölteni az estédet most, hogy itt ragadtál?

Azok az undorítóan kék szemek biztosítottak róla, hogy gazdájuk remekül szórakozik rajtam. Én pedig csak még feszültebb lettem, amiért kellett egy pillanat és egy nagy nyelés, mielőtt meg tudtam volna szólalni.

– Azon kívül, hogy teljesen leamortizálom az agysejtjeimet egy fájdalmasan primitív beszélgetéssel? – Igyekeztem annyi szarkazmust vinni a hangomba, amennyi csak belefért. – Nem tudom. Azt nem igazán mondhatnám, hogy „itt ragadtam”. Kinn áll a kocsim, bármikor leléphetek.

Naruto ismét azzal a tekintettel szemlélt engem, ami megpróbál olvasni a szavaim mögött… ami megpróbál olvasni bennem. Ch, nem tudja, hogy ez még senkinek nem sikerült.

– Oké. Akkor előtte még mit szólnál ahhoz az italhoz?

Éreztem, hogy az egyik szemöldököm kérdőn megemelkedik. Tudtam, hogy a szemeim teljesen elsötétedtek, mint mindig, amikor egy nagyjából átlagos beszélgetés komolyra fordult, és szinte a levegő is megváltozott körülöttünk. Élesen néztem Naruto szemei közé, de ő nem tűnt visszakozónak vagy bizonytalannak. Nem, egyértelműen tudatta, mit akar, és most teljesen komoly ábrázattal várta a reakciómat.

Ez a kis meghívás az italra sokkal többet takart, mint amennyit első körben jelentett, ez nyilvánvalónak tűnt. Hirtelen csapott meg a tudat, hogy én tulajdonképpen majdhogynem flörtölgettem egy klubban felszedett sráccal – legalábbis hagytam neki, hogy ő azt tegye -, és ráadásul még élveztem is. A kis műsor, amit Kakashinak szántam, kegyetlenül visszacsapott az arcomba… és az érzés nem volt kellemes.

– Nézd, Naruto – kezdtem neki lassú, merev hangon, és a kék szemek kis rándulása biztosított róla, hogy nem kerülte el a figyelmét a nevének használata. – Őszinte leszek. – Már rosszul kezdődik; sose vagyok őszinte. – Meglepő módon egészen élveztem ezt a kis szócsatánkat. De – emeltem meg a hangom, mikor a szája résnyire kinyílt –, az a helyzet, hogy nem utazom szőkékben. – Vagy kék-szeműekben. Vagy idiótákban. És főleg nem ennek a háromnak a kombinációjában. De ezt nem tartottam szükségesnek az orra alá dörgölni.

– Ó – húzta furcsa kis mosolyra a száját. – Nem néztem volna ki, hogy berögzült válogatós vagy.

Más esetben azonnal hangot adtam volna a nyomós indokaimnak és tapasztalataimnak, de ugyanezek a tapasztalatok azt súgták, hogy jobb csöndben maradni, mikor épp próbálunk leépíteni valakit.

Nem mintha hozzá lettem volna szokva ehhez. Akkor szexelek és azzal, _akivel_ nekem tetszik, _amikor_ nekem tetszik, és _ahogyan_ nekem tetszik. Másféle helyzet, ha jól emlékszem, még nem nagyon fordult elő.

Eddig, legalábbis.

Megvontam a vállam.

– Bocs. – Tulajdonképpen semmi ilyesmit nem éreztem, de helyénvalónak tűnt ezt mondani. A leginkább az bosszantott, hogy valójában semmi bajom nem volt Narutóval. Sőt, azon kaptam magam, hogy kifejezetten érdekelne, milyen árnyalatúra sötétedik az a világosszőke haja, amikor megnedvesíti az izzadtság. Vagy hogy mindenhol olyan barna e a bőre, mint amilyen az arcán és a kezein. És hogy a mellkasa tényleg olyan tökéletes e, mint amilyennek ebben a pólóban tűnik…

– Semmi gond – dőlt hátra a székében mosolyogva. – Biztos el vagy árasztva a tökéletes szeretőkkel, nem szorulsz rá a hozzám hasonló szőke fafejekre. – Azt hiszem, az arcomból, amit nem tudtam elég hamar rendbe szedni, leolvasta, hogy pont fején találta a szöget. – Egyébként se akartam semmit, tudod? Úgy értem… – Zavartan megdörzsölte a tarkóját, pont úgy, mint amikor visszautasította Kakashi második táncfelkérését. – Nem akarok komoly kapcsolatot, de az egy éjszakás kalandok híve sem vagyok. Semmi mást nem akartam ma este, csak idejönni, és még egyszer jól kiszórakozni magam. – Elgondolkodtam, vajon mire érti ezt. Talán el fog utazni? – De a nyilvánvaló taplóságod ellenére is élvezem a társaságot, és biztos őrült mazochista vagyok, de el tudtam volna képzelni… mást is. Mindegy, felejtsd el – tette hozzá gyorsan, mikor észrevette, hogy beszívtam a számat–, néha hajlamos vagyok túl sokat beszélni. Bocsi.

Alig akartam elhinni, de az agyam máris elkezdte kiszedegetni Naruto kis monológjából az érdekesnek ítélt információkat: _nem az egy éjszakás kalandok híve; veled el tudott volna képzelni „mást” is; nem akar komoly kapcsolatot; valószínűleg a közeljövőben elutazik, és minden bizonnyal hosszú időre…_

 _De mindenben az ellentéte a preferenciáimnak_!, próbáltam hadba szállni önmagammal. Már csak elvből sem fogok lefeküdni vele. Kakashi életem végéig ezzel kínozna, ha megtudná… _Ha megtudná._

De lehet, hogy pont ezen fenntartásom miatt találtam hirtelenjében annyira helyénvalónak, vágyottnak, hogy belemélyesszem az ujjaimat azokba a kócosan meredő aranyszínű tincsekbe? Pont úgy, mint a szemével. Még mindig undorítóan világító-kéknek találtam őket, és veszettül irritált, hogy még csak az árnyalatukat sem tudom megállapítani… mégis alig vártam, hogy újra az én feketéimbe nézzenek.

– Sasuke?

Pislogtam egyet és felé fordultam, legjobb tudásom szerint távol tartva az arcomtól minden érzelmet. Naruto halványan beszívta az alsó ajkát, miközben óvatosan méregette az ábrázatomat, és én átkoztam magam, amiért rögtön arra gondoltam, milyen lehet, amikor a szája valami egészen mást szív magába…

Úristen, Uchiha! Mi a franc történt veled?!

– Nem szívelem a szőke hercegeket – préseltem ki magamból dermesztően mély hangon.

Naruto egy pillanatra megütközve nézett rám, aztán felnevetett, de én ettől csak még feszültebb lettem.

– Igen, igen, tudom. Már említetted. – Még mindig kuncogva megnedvesítette az ajkát, és noha teljesen egyértelmű volt, hogy nem az én kínzásomra tette, az mégis felért vele. A szemei is mosolyogtak, miközben rám nézett. – Pedig nagy kár, tudod? Annyi gyakorlás után a fehér lovon elképzelheted, milyen jó vagyok lovaglásban…

JÉZUSOM. Szinte hallhatóan kaptam levegőért, Naruto mosolya pedig abban a pillanatban eltűnt, és az összes vér kifutott az arcából.

– Jaj, ne haragudj, ne-nem úgy értettem! – dadogta falfehéren.

Késő bánat. Már elképzeltem.

… De bár ne tettem volna.

Naruto hangja egészen magasra ugrott, miközben olyan erősen kezdett hadarni, hogy alig tudtam kivenni, amit mond. Persze lehet, hogy csak a lemerevedett agytekervényeim voltak ebben a ludasak.

– Nem akartam, csak automatikusan kijött… Mármint… – Aztán elvörösödött. Az arcán kezdődött, átvonult az orrára, és lecsúszott egészen a nyakáig, míg el nem tűnt a pólója alatt… az elzsibbadt elmém pedig azonnal képeket vetített elém, vajon meddig terjedhetett még ez a vörösség. - Nem akartam célzásokat tenni, sajnálom! Talán… öhm, na jó, azt hiszem, most jobb, ha megyek. – Idegesen felpattant a székéből, és szemlátomást csak még jobban zavarba hozta, hogy még mindig olyan kukán ültem ott, mint akit telibe talált egy sokkoló.

Pislogtam egyet, aztán egy újabbat… és Naruto addigra már el is tűnt a táncparkett sűrűjében. Néhány párocska meglehetősen bosszankodó arckifejezéssel nézett a terem másik oldalába, amiből arra következtettem, hogy legújabb ismerősöm abba az irányba menekült önnön hülyesége elől.

Remek. És _én_ mégis hova a menjek?

Lassan álltam fel a székről, amin már nem is emlékszem, mióta rohadtam ott, és automatikusan megmozgattam kissé elgémberedett lábaimat, amik ennyire megnehezítették a mozdulat lefolyását. Viszont kénytelen voltam azt is észrevenni – megjegyzem, összeszorított ajkakkal, acél-merev tekintettel -, hogy a testem bizonyos részeinek ugyanakkor semmi problémájuk nem volt a „normális” funkcionálással. Hogy ennek mennyi köze volt a Naruto „lovaglási” tudásával kapcsolatos információknak – Ó, a rohadt életbe! Mi a francért kell vizualizálnom mindent?! – arról sajnos nagyon is pontos elképzeléseim voltak, mégsem tehettem ellene semmit.

A fülemet megütötte a vadul örvénylő zene, és mintha a tömeg egyetlen nagy, hevesen hullámzó folttá olvadt volna össze a szemeim előtt. Mintha a mellém leülő Naruto vastag burkot vont volna körénk, ezzel kizárva az illat- és hangérzékeléseket, s most, hogy a férfi elment, mindez megsokszorozott erővel csapódott neki a testemnek. Az az irritáló dübörgés már nem csak a torkomban, de lentebb, a mellkasomban is lüktetett, a gyomrom felfordult az erős szagtól, ami a táncparkettre lépést követően vett körül. Bocsánatkéréssel nem törődve verekedtem át magam a bulizó fiúk és férfiak gyűrűjén, míg meg nem láttam a kijárat fölött villogó rikító színű piktogramot. Egyszerre vágyaim netovábbjának éreztem, hogy mélyen beszívhassam az április enyhén hűvös, könnyű éjszakai levegőjét, és a retinámat szétégető neonlámpák helyett puha sötétség vegyen körül. Éreztem, hogy rátaposok valaki cipőjére, majd rögtön felháborodott mordulás dörrent a fülembe, de az arckifejezésem elég lehetett ahhoz, hogy a zavargó alak magában szitkozódva békén hagyjon.

Láttam, hogy az ajtóban álló biztonsági őr felém fordul. Talán azt hitte, valami gázt csináltam? Rohadtul nem érdekelt. Csak jussak ki innen, aztán hazamegyek, bezárkózom a zuhanyzóba, és…

– Csigavér, Sasuke!

Nem sokon múlt, hogy fel nem kiáltottam, de még így is hevesen megrándultam, ahogy valaki erősen megragadta a jobb felkaromat. Kirántottam magam az idegen szorításából, s oldalra pördülve egy nagyon jól ismert – és jelen pillanatban nagyon is utált – arcot láttam a sajátom fölé hajolni.

– Kakashi, mi a faszt csinálsz?! – hördültem fel, a nem is annyira szerencsétlen fickóra zúdítva minden frusztrációmat.

– Mondom: nyugi. – Eleresztett, de mikor szó nélkül elfordultam, hogy folytassam halálfutásomat a kijárat felé, rám ragadt, mint valami nyavalyás pióca, és szorosan felzárkózva követett. – Mi történt? Tizenöt perce még olyan jól elvoltatok.

Sötéten felnevettem.

– Hát persze, kerítő bácsi, kurva jól elvoltunk. – Még önmagamtól sem szoktam meg az ennyire metsző hangot. Lapos, ám szándékaim szerint annál gyilkosabb oldalpillantást lőttem Kakashira. – Végig ott lestél minket a sarokból, vagy mi? Szánalmas vagy.

– Csak biztosra akartam menni, hogy nem vagy teljesen reménytelen, és igenis el tudsz vegyülni a fiatalokkal. – „ _Mi vagyok én, valami baszott kísérlet?!”_ , akartam a képébe förmedni, de nem hagyott szóhoz jutni. – Én elbűvölő egy fiatalembernek találtam Narutót, és öt perccel ezelőttig az volt a határozott benyomásom, hogy te is így látod.

Felhorkantottam, aztán megszaporáztam a lépteimet. A biztonsági őr mogorván nézett le rám a sötét szemüvege mögül, én pedig jegesen viszonoztam a pillantását.

– Nézd, tudom, hogy van ez a… - Kakashi elhallgatott, megvárta, míg a fickó átenged minket az ajtón, és csak akkor folytatta, mikor már kettesben voltunk a szabadulás felé vezető folyosón. – Tudom, hogy van ez az abnormális előítéleted a szőkékkel, meg kék-szeműekkel, meg mit tudom én, még mi… De szimplán hülye vagy, ha emiatt lepattintod a srácot. Olyan nyilvánvaló volt, hogy bejössz neki!

Azt mondod? Köszönöm, Sherlock, ezt magamtól nem tudtam volna megállapítani.

– Semmi közöd hozzá, kivel mit csinálok, úgyhogy értékelném, ha megpróbálnád visszafogni magad. – Éreztem, hogy megpróbálja megfogni a vállamat, de ismét csak leráztam magamról a kezét. Igazából nem tudom, miért voltam ennyire ingerült állapotban, de az egyértelmű volt, hogy az ő húzásai vezettek erre az eredményre, úgyhogy senki nem okolhat érte, amiért rajta vezettem le az egészet. – Egyébként én inkább magam miatt aggódnék a helyedben. Eszedben van ilyenkor egyáltalán, hogy tanár vagy? Elég lenne egyszer visszamennem az igazgatóhoz és röpke fél órában felvázolni neki, miket csinálsz – ráadásul egy volt diákoddal! -, és már röpülnél is az iskolából.

Beharaptam a számat, ahogy Kakashi fájdalmasan megszorította a csuklómat, és kifordított, hogy a szemeibe nézzek. A tény, hogy az övéi épp úgy villámlottak és égtek, mint a sajátjaim, csak olaj volt a tűzre.

– Már hét éve nem a tanárod vagyok, Sasuke! – mennydörögte. Nem hangosan, csak fenyegetően, de azt olyan szinten, hogy egy pillanatra újra gyereknek éreztem magam.

Aztán sokkal lágyabb lett a hangja.

– Azt reméltem, a barátod vagyok. Nézd, bármennyire is szereted ezt hinni, nem az életed megkeserítése a sajátom fő célja. Csak jót akarok neked, fel tudod ezt fogni? Tudom, hogy Itachi… – Elharapta a mondatot, mikor észrevette a villanást az arcomon. Aztán felsóhajtott. – Nem csinálhatod ezt örökké. Menekülsz a normális kapcsolatok elől. Olyan vagy, mint egy tökéletes porcelánszobor, amit ide-oda rakosgatnak a szülők az irodában, de „használaton kívül” rohadtul nem érdekel senkit. Ezt akarod? Fogd már föl, hogy élned kell! Nem csak mozogni, lélegezni, gondolkozni, és baszni, de _élvezni_ és _érezni_ is! Holnap talán elgázol egy autó, és miről tudsz számot adni odafönn, hah? Néha, mikor veled beszélek, az az érzésem támad, nem is huszonöt vagy, hanem hatvanöt. Márpedig csak egy taknyos huszonéves vagy, akinek időnként kíváncsinak kell lennie, időnként próbálgatnia kell a szárnyait, és időnként orra kell esnie, hogy aztán újra felállhasson!

Tompán érzékeltem, hogy elereszti az ingemet, aztán egy halvány sóhajjal hátrébb lép. Az is csak messziről jutott el a tudatomig, hogy egész testemben reszkettem. A dühtől, azt hiszem.

– Csak annyit szeretnék, hogy ne egy különleges szobanövényként végezd, amivel a családod az ismerősöknek büszkélkedik. – Fájdalmas pillantást vetett rám, és én azon kaptam magam, hogy nem bírom tartani a szemkontaktust. Elfordítottam a fejem. – Hanem mint egy büszke vadvirág, ami arra nő, és ott hajt ki, ahol neki tetszik. – Halvány mosoly bujkált a hangjában, én mégis csak összeszorítottam a számat, és ellöktem magam a faltól.

Nem szóltam hozzá semmit, miközben hátat fordítottam neki, és búcsúszó sem hagyta el a számat, mikor remegő kezeimet a zsebembe dugva továbbindultam a folyosón. Nem követett, de végig a hátamon éreztem a tekintetét.

* * *

_„Azt reméltem, a barátod vagyok.”_

Francba. Nem tűnik fel neki, hogy nincsenek barátaim? Már akkor sem voltak, amikor még szaros kiskölyök voltam őnagysága osztályában. Erről gondoskodtam. Most akkor miért lenne másként? Miért kellenének nekem barátok? Miért kéne nekem bárki? Én elégedett vagyok az életemmel úgy, ahogy van. Itachi megtette, hogy lelépett, és lám, nem maradt semmije. Én viszont… Most én vagyok apánk szeme fénye, az egyetlenként kinevezett örököse, és mivel anyával már évek óta belátták, hogy nekem bizony nem lesz utódom, már a házassággal sem zaklatnak örökösen. Ebben a világban, amiben én létezem, nem illenek bele a barátok. Tönkremennének. Nekem is óriási erőfeszítésembe került tizenhat évesen beleszokni ebbe a légtérbe, ebbe az életmódba, és most már túl mélyen beleszövődtem ahhoz, hogy feljebb kerüljek. Ugyan miért akarnék bárkit is magammal rántani ide?

Hirtelen csípni kezdett az orrom, és csak mikor felnéztem, vettem észre, hogy kiértem a szabadba. Az utakon nem sok autó járt már, de amik igen, azok fényes sávokat festettek a lámpáik fényével az útra. A távolabb lévő bérházak közt ugyanazok az undorító neonszínek villogtak, mint odabenn a bárban, de a viszonylagos csend és a szabad levegő miatt mégis sokkalta békésebbnek tűntek.

Furcsa. Néhány perce még a fél karomat adtam volna érte, hogy itt lehessek, de az úton idefele eltűnt belőlem az a valami, ami ezt a vágyat táplálta.

Kakashi meg elmehet a fenébe.

– Sasuke?

Élesen megpördültem, és a hang irányába néztem. A Hot Nights mellett meglehetősen nagy üres terület volt, vékony, semmit nem érő drótkerítéssel körülvéve. Egykor, még a klub idekerülése előtt játszótér állt itt a gyerekeknek, de mára már alig maradt belőle valami: körös-körül szétdobált üvegek és mindenféle lomok hevertek a fakóra kopott, sárgás füvön, a nagy vár, amire kisebb koromból is emlékeztem, tele volt graffitizve, a fajátékok és mászókák összetörve, a libikóka egyik végére pedig valaki egy hatalmas gumikereket rakott. Egyedüli túlélőkként egy szürkére kopott mókuskerék, és egy fülét vesztett faló álltak magányosan a lepusztult térben.

A sötétben is lehetetlen volt eltéveszteni azt a világítóan sárga szénakazalt, noha pár órával ezelőtt még nem is tudtam a létezéséről. Naruto a falovon üldögélt előre dőlve, karjait összefonta a feje alatt, és úgy nézett felém enyhén beharapott szájjal. Korábbi beszélgetésünk lezárásán és a mostani ülőhelyén ironizálva más esetben talán még meg is jegyeztem volna valami szellemességet, de akkor túl keserű volt a szájízem ahhoz, hogy akár megforduljon ilyesmi a fejemben.

Nem tudom, miért indultam meg felé, de ez tűnt az egyetlen olyan lehetőségnek, ami nem vezet a teljes önuralmam elvesztéséhez. Ha van valami, amiben biztos lehettem, az az volt, hogy egy kellően agysejtpusztító beszélgetés Narutóval minden más zavaró gondolatot kiöl majd a fejemből.

Óvatosan löktem be a lábammal a drótkerítés ajtaját, és az lazán, gond nélkül nyílt ki, mint ami már csak díszként áll az egykori játszótér körül. Mindössze két lámpa állt az elkerített rész bal oldalán, a fényük épp csak annyira volt elég, hogy ne legyen mindenhol teljes sötétség. Naruto szótlanul követett a szemével, ahogy még mindig zsebre dugott kézzel kerülgettem a földön heverő üres palackokat és üvegeket, majd egy pillanatnyi habozás után megálltam a libikóka mellett, és ráültem a hatalmas gumikerék szélére.

Csöndben volt, pedig nem ezt vártam tőle. A csönd túl sok időt hagyott nekem gondolkozni.

A mocorgó hangok hallatán felnéztem: Naruto átlendítette az egyik lábát a „lovon”, így pont úgy ült, mint a női nyergeken szokás, mindkét lábbal ugyanazon az oldalon. Egyik könyökét kitámasztotta a játék nyakánál, és saját kezével a fejét támasztotta ki, miközben elgondolkodva tanulmányozta az alakomat. Csak egy pillanatra néztem ugyan fel rá, de utána is tisztán éreztem magamon a fürkésző tekintetét.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte végül olyan hangon, mint aki pontosan tudja, hogy nemleges a válasz. – Kiabálást hallottam.

Végigsimítottam a jobb hüvelykujjammal a bal hüvelykem körmét. Teljesen értelmetlen, fölösleges kényszercselekvés. Kakashi szerint ezekből az automatikus mozdulataimból lehet olvasni bennem, különösen, amikor feszült vagyok.

– Legalább tudjuk, hogy a hallásoddal minden rendben. – Nem tudom, miért pont ezzel reagáltam, de azt hiszem, ösztönösen jött.

Ha azt is hittem, hogy Naruto felkapja a vizet és visszaszól, tévedtem. Egyetlen szót sem szólt, sőt nem úgy tűnt, mintha kicsit is magára vette volna. Egyszerűen csak megkérdezte:

– Akarsz beszélni róla? – A hangjában nem volt semmi biztatás az igenre. Ez valahogy megnyugtatott.

– Nem.

– Oké. – Azzal ismét teljes testével oldalra dőlt, neki a falónak, és lehunyta a szemeit.

Felnéztem rá, és egy pillanatra elmerengtem az arcában. Most, hogy nem vágta be azokat az idétlen fejeket, már sokkal inkább tudtam idősebbnek elképzelni. A mód, ahogyan a szája feküdt, a csukott szemeinek íve kortalanságot festett az arcára, ugyanakkor volt valami a vonásaiban, ami szinte már egy fáradt, keserű öregembert idézett. Nem is látszatilag, inkább érzésileg volt ott, és én egyszerre biztos voltam benne, hogy Narutónak is megvannak a saját okai, amiért ilyen hihetetlenül gyerekesnek és gondtalannak mutatja magát.

– Ne haragudj a korábbiakért – mondta hirtelen, én pedig egy pillanatra nem is tudtam, miről beszél. Még mindig nem nyitotta ki a szemeit, így nem éreztem késztetést arra, hogy elfordítsam tőle a tekintetem. – Nem akartalak letámadni.

Ja igen. Az italozás, meg a lovaglás.

– Nem történt semmi.

Erre aztán kinyitotta a szemeit. Azok most kifejezetten mélykéknek tűntek, ahogy kutakodva az enyéimnek szegeződtek, és valamiért nem volt annyira egyszerű megtartanom a szemkontaktust, mint általában.

– Nem, tényleg – mondta lassan, miközben végre levette rólam a szemeit, és szórakozottan piszkálni kezdte a ló letört fülének maradványait. – Engem is nagyon zavart… zavar. Nem vagyok ilyen, és komolyan gondoltam, mikor azt mondtam, nem terveztem be semmit ma estére a bulizáson kívül. Csak… Nem tudom – fejezte be sután.

Nem tudtam biztosan, mit kéne reagálnom erre, így a szokott némaság mellett döntöttem.

– Miért nem mentél haza, ha már egyszer eljöttél onnan? – kérdeztem helyette. Nem igazán érdekelt a válasz, de szerettem volna még hallgatni egy kicsit, ahogy beszél. Jó volt üldögélni így a könnyű éjszakában, és hallgatni, ahogy valaki más halkan beszél hozzám anélkül, hogy válaszokat várna. – És miért pont ide jöttél?

Naruto egy hümmögés és sóhajtás közötti hangot hallatott, aztán elgondolkodva az égnek emelte a fejét. Nem kellett odanéznem, tudtam, hogy nem fog csillagokat látni az égen. Itt, a belvárosban akkora a fényszennyezés, hogy az égbolt kb. olyan éjszakánként, mintha koromfeketére meszelték volna.

– Nem is tudom. Holnaptól… egy ideig nem fogok tudni errefelé mászkálni. Szerettem volna még egyszer „kirúgni a hámból”, ahogy mondani szokás. – Halványan elmosolyodott, de ahogy felnéztem, nem láttam benne semmi melegséget. – Eszembe sincs hazamenni, de utánad – halvány pír jelent meg az arcán, de a sötétben nem tudtam biztosan megállapítani -, hát, már a klubban sem akartam maradni. Amikor kicsi voltam, a környéken laktunk, és emlékszem, hogy időnként lehozott ide játszani a keresztapám. – Felemeltem a fejem és Narutóra néztem, de addigra már ő is rájött, hogy ez a mondata bizony magyarázatra szorul. „Miért pont a keresztapja? Miért nem az apja?” Egy pillanatra mintha megfeszült volna, de aztán lassan újra ellazult, mikor észrevette, hogy nem fogok rákérdezni. – Persze már évek óta ilyen lepusztult az egész, de… nem is tudom. Jól esett idejönni gondolkozni.

Arra sem kérdeztem rá, min gondolkodott. Ki vagyok én, hogy ilyen kérdéseket tegyek fel valakinek, akit csupán pár órája ismerek? Vagy ami a nagyobb kérdés: ki _ő_ , hogy ez érdekel engem?

Észrevettem, hogy hideggé váltak az ujjaim, és egyszerre megborzongtam. Miközben felálltam, hogy mozogjak egy kicsit, megállapítottam, hogy tényleg megnyugodtam. Már nem éreztem azt az erős késztetést, amit a Kakashival folytatott „beszélgetés” után: hogy hazatérésem után azonnal törjek össze valamit. A vérem nyugodt tempóban járta át a testem, az elmém pedig olyan volt, mint az álló tavak: hűvös, és sok mindent rejt maga alatt a sötétben… de nyugodt és tiszta.

Naruto fellesett rám, ahogy lépegetni kezdtem a vár felé, és mikor már elfordultam tőle is magamon éreztem a pillantását. De nem zavart, és ez volt a legfurcsább.

– Az a vár sokkal kisebb, mint amilyenre emlékszem – jegyezte meg mögülem.

Végighúztam a kezemet a deszkákon, s halkan hümmögtem egyet. Tényleg sokkal kisebb. Én mondjuk sosem játszottam itt, de az utcáról sokszor figyeltem a többi kölyköt, akik körülötte és benne rohangásztak.

Elfordultam, és ezúttal a faló irányába indultam meg lassú léptekkel. Érzékeltem, hogy Naruto halványan megfeszül, de nem tulajdonítottam neki figyelmet.

Emlékszem, egyszer láttam, amint egy szőke kölyök leesett arról a lóról. Hangosan visított, és szorongatta a lábát, mire legalább négy anyuka rohant oda hozzá. Lehet, hogy Naruto volt az?

– Estél le valaha erről? – kérdeztem, miután megálltam előtte, s hogy tényleg feltettem a kérdést, csak akkor tudatosult bennem, mikor a szavak már elhagyták a számat.

Naruto vállai megereszkedtek, a szája hasonló mosolyra húzódott, mint amit a klubban láttam rajta, és nem értettem, miért éreztem ettől magam megkönnyebbültnek. A szemei is megcsillantak a sötétben, noha a két lámpa egyike sem világított ránk.

– Nem is tudnám megszámolni, hányszor – mondta nem is annyira bujkáló mosollyal a hangjában.

Akkor biztos ő volt az.

Két ujjamat lassan végighúztam a játékállat nyakán. Érdes volt. A gyerekeknek nem megy szálka a seggükbe?

– Szóval – jegyeztem meg lassan –, lovagolni szoktál, huh.

A szemem sarkából a férfira néztem, akinek most jól látható pír futott át az arcán. Épp csak egy pillanatra, de azért ott volt. Ez önelégültséggel töltött el.

– Aha.

Láttam rajta, hogy zavarban van: szemlátomást nem akart újra hülyét csinálni magából előttem, de az is elég nyilvánvalónak tűnt, hogy még mindig elég szimpatikusnak talál ahhoz, hogy – az ő szavaival élve – „mást” is el tudjon képzelni velem.

A durva az, hogy én szintén határozottan el tudtam volna képzelni vele „mást”. Ezt bizonyította az is, hogy amikor a szőke tincsek közé mélyesztve az ujjaimat erőteljesen magamhoz húztam őt, a legérdektelenebb gondolataim között sem szerepelt a hajszíne - s amikor a szájához préseltem a sajátomat, és a bosszantóan kék szemei elkerekedtek az enyéimmel szemben mialatt ő meglepetten az ajkaimnak nyögött… kellemes borzongás járta át a testemet.

Lehunytam a szemeimet. Nem romantikázásból, ahogy a filmekben szokás, pusztán azért, hogy a külvilág ingerei ne zavarjanak a kísérlet közben. Talán nem szép ezzel a szóval leírni a pillanatot, de jobb kifejezés nem találtam rá. Kíváncsi voltam, ebben is különbözik-e ez a srác, képes-e más reakciókat kiváltani belőlem, a testemből, mint a többiek. Az biztos, hogy jó érzés volt a hűvös ajkaihoz préselni a sajátjaimat, és a füleimmel beinni a halk nyöszörgést, amivel hirtelen tettemet jutalmazta. Az ujjai egy pillanat alatt utat találtak maguknak az ingemhez, és olyan erősen kapaszkodtak belé, mintha nem is csókoltam, hanem fojtogattam volna őt.

De azt világosan éreztem a megremegő testéből, hogy talán már órák óta várt erre a csókra. Ez azért hízelgően hatott az önérzetemre.

Épp csak leheletnyire mozdítottam meg a számat, mire ő azonnal szétnyitotta az ajkait, s ahogy továbbra is ott ült azon a nevetséges fajátékon, még a lábait is széthúzta, hogy közelebb nyomulhassak hozzá. Tudtam, hogy ezek automatikus mozdulatok voltak tőle, amiket a vágy kreált az agyában, nem a józan ész. Nem tudom, miért voltam ilyen biztos benne, de egyszerűen _tudtam_. Hiszen még így is éreztem az ujjainak görcsös szorításából, hogy bizonytalan magában, ahogy nem bízik bennem sem: elvégre elég egyértelműen leszögeztem, hogy ő nem az én típusom. Valószínűleg kérdések milliói ostromolták egymást az agyában, mint azt latolgatva, vajon miért smárolok itt vele, mikor az előbb még lekoptattam.

Kár, hogy én sem tudtam a választ.

Mindenesetre – férfi lévén – ostoba lettem volna nem élni a srác készséges felajánlkozásával. Határozott mozdulattal csúsztattam a nyelvemet az ajkai közé, s ahogy beléptem az enyhén széttárt lábai közé, azonnal éreztem a testéből áradó meleget a sajátom köré fonódni.

– Sa… – lihegte Naruto az ajkaimba, mikor a következő mozdulatommal visszahúztam a nyelvem. Ő erre gondolkodás nélkül feljebb vándoroltatta a kezeit, hátulról átfogta a tarkómat, és hevesen magához húzott, újra magának követelve a számat.

Csak egy pillanatig hagytam, hogy kiélvezzen magának, utána egy figyelmeztető mordulással törtem magamnak utat a szájába, jelezve, hogy nem kívánom átengedni az irányítást. Mintha mosolyra rándult volna a szája széle, de végül csak a következő nyögést hallottam tőle, ahogy a szájpadlását érő simítást követően újra és újra belöktem a nyelvemet az ajkai közé. Forróság öntötte el az alhasi részeimet, noha ezek nagy része nem tőlem származott; világosan éreztem Naruto vágyának bizonyítékát keményen a medencémhez nyomódni. Csiklandós bizsergés szaladt le a nyakamtól a gerincem aljáig, ahol aztán megállapodva meleg pocsolyává olvasztotta szét a gyomromat és a belső szerveimet.

A fogaim közé kaptam Naruto megduzzadt alsó ajkát, s szívogatni kezdtem, mialatt az ujjaim hegyét lassan végighúztam a hátán – ezzel elérve, hogy megránduló izmokkal nekem feszüljön –, majd a két hüvelykujjamat lassan bemélyesztettem a farmerját körülvevő öv mögé. Nem szándékoztam ennél tovább menni, ő izgatottságában mégis nekem feszítette a lábait, ezzel mintegy satuba fogva a combjai közé, a kezeit pedig még jobban belemerítette a hajamba.

Tudtam, hogy ezek után egyetlen szó nélkül az ágyamba vihetném, ő nem ellenkezne. Elvégre korábban maga Naruto tett erre irányuló célzásokat. Én azonban leállítottam őt, mielőtt elkezdődhetett volna valami… miért is? Á igen, a preferenciáim miatt.

Ám úgy tűnik, akkor és ott az előítéleteim kivették éves szabadságukat, mert az égvilágon semmi kifogásolnivalót nem találtam a gondolatban, hogy a szabad ég alatt belebasszam Narutót a falóba. Egyszerűen természetesnek tűnt csak így pusztán létezni az éjszakában, elhagyni a gondolatokat, és helyettük egyedül az ingerekre koncentrálni… Megnyugtatott, mintha csak egy langyos vízbe sétáltam volna bele egy különösen égető nyári napon. Arról elképzelésem sem volt, hogy Naruto mit tervezett az éjszakával, de a türelmetlen éhséget világosan kiéreztem a mozdulataiból – és biztosan tudtam, hogy nem csak szexuális kielégületlenség lehet az oka. A férfinak is biztos megvoltak a saját problémái, amik elől a számára normális körülmények között elfogadhatatlan egy éjszakás kalandok közé próbált menekülni. Szüksége volt rá, hogy valami _mást_ tegyen, valahogy „kirúgjon a hámból”, mielőtt szembenézne a problémával… ahogy én is inkább elmenekültem Kakashi elől ahelyett, hogy egyáltalán belegondoltam volna, mit próbált elmondani nekem.

A kölcsönös testi vonzalom taszított minket egymáshoz, és engem villámként csapott meg a gondolat, hogy épp annyira szükségem van a Naruto nyújtotta „kihágásra”, mint ahogy neki az enyémre. Ő nem él egyéjszakás partnerekkel, én nem élek szőke idiótákkal… és pont ezért ennyire vadak, ennyire érzékiek, ennyire kábítóak ezek a csókok.

– Tehát – kezdtem rekedtes hangon, mikor végre sikerült elszakítanom magam a szájától – nem akarsz kapcsolatot, ugye? – Próbáltam nem arra koncentrálni, milyen bűnre csábítóan néz ki a feldagadt, vörös ajkaival, az égő arcával, a fókuszálást teljes mértékben hiányoló, elködösült szemeivel… Nem sok sikerrel. – Csak ma éjszaka, ugye?

– A… aha… – bólintott rá lassan, és párszor lassan megrázta a fejét, hogy a vér végre oda is áramoljon, ne csak… máshova. - Csak ma.

– Nem fogsz később keresni, nem fogsz jelenetet rendezni, és ha esetleg valamikor összefutunk a jövőben, semmit nem akarsz majd tőlem? – A nyakára tapasztottam a számat és megszívtam a forró bőrt, ahol jól érzékelhetően ott lüktetett a vénája.

Naruto belemarkolt a hajamba miközben beharapott ajkai közt beszívta a levegőt, s nekem nyomta a testét. Élvezettel vettem a hasamban lévő kínzó csomó rándulását, ahogy fedett merevedéseink egymáshoz préselődtek.

– Pontosan, maffiúka – lehelte, de aztán egy mordulástól kísérve meghúzta a hajamat, mikor az új becenév hallatán a nyakába haraptam. Hirtelen megragadta a fejemet, és felkényszerítette, hogy a szemeimbe tudjon nézni. – De azt _most_ leszögezem, hogy senki kedvéért nem festem be a hajam.

Félmosoly kúszott fel a számra, miközben ösztönösen felnyúltam, hogy végigpörgessek pár szőke szálat az ujjaim között. Furcsamód azok még ebben az éjjeli sötétségben is világítóan sárgának tűntek.

– Eszemben sincs rávenni. – Naruto lehunyta a szemeit, ahogy az ujjaimat ismét a kócos, zilált tincsek közé merítettem. _Pontosan így van most rájuk szükségem._ Ezt persze nem mondtam ki hangosan.

Megvártam, amíg bólint, csak azután húztam fel őt a falóról. A lábai megremegtek, mikor felegyenesedett, és én a legkisebb mozdulatot sem tettem, hogy segítsek neki: helyette élvezettel szemléltem, ahogy küzd a talpon maradásért… mindezt pár csókom miatt.

– Öhm… És hova megyünk? – kérdezte váratlanul megugrott hangon. Már oda se kellett néznem ahhoz, hogy tudjam, épp a tarkóját vakarássza.

Jobbnak láttam nem hangot adni azon álláspontomnak, miszerint nekem itt a szabadban, vagy a legközelebbi nyilvános vécében is megteszi. Az elmúlt percekben úgyis az a határozott vágy született meg bennem, hogy valami nagyon extrémet tegyek, valamit, ami nemcsak másokat, de normális pillanatomban engem is megbotránkoztatna. Az, hogy épp egy idióta, kék szemű szőke herceget készültem lefektetni, már korántsem tűnt akkora durranásnak, mint pár órával ezelőtt.

De talán Naruto ezt a fajta extremitást már nem díjazná.

– A klub fölött vannak kivehető szobák, nem? – kérdeztem tőle miközben a lábammal kirúgtam a drótkerítés ajtaját, majd kilépve hátrafordultam felé.

Most pont a lámpa alatt láttunk, és végre teljes pompájában láthattam az égővörös arcát. Ezzel az árnyalattal sokkal hangsúlyosabbá váltak az arcán lévő csíkok is, a szeme pedig még kékebbnek tűnt, mint valaha. De szélesen vigyorgott, és az arcszínén kívül már nem árulkodott más a zavartságáról.

– Igen, vannak. – Mellém lépett, és egy pillanatra lélegezni is elfelejtettem, ahogy a nyakamra nyomta a nedves ajkait, hogy egy erőteljes szívást követően abba dorombolja bele: - Tudtam én, hogy beindulsz majd a lóra.

A hangja mintha nem is a fülembe, hanem egyenesen a lágyékomba szállt volna. Összepréseltem a számat, de a fejét közelebb húztam magamhoz, mikor a nyelve végigszántott a bőrömön.

– Hn. – Egyszerre biztosan tudtam, hogy ez az éjszaka hosszú ideig, sőt talán örökre a fiatalkoromban elmaradt lázadásom pótolhatatlan mementója lesz. Lassan néztem le Narutóra. – Lássuk, eleget gyakoroltál-e.

* * *

Miluiel rajza:


	2. I go where flowers blossom

Though my shanks are thin

I go where flowers blossom

Yoshino Mountain

_Lábam bár gyenge,_

_de megyek a virágzó_

_Yoshino hegyre._

/Basho/

2\. I go where flowers blossom

~ Oda megyek, hol a virágok nyílnak ~

A kimért, gyors, pattogó hang már nekem is kezdte kikezdeni az idegeimet, mégsem tudtam leállítani az ujjaimat. Kakashi szerint az asztalon történő dobolás is egy a sok apró dolog közül, amiket az ember – ha észrevesz -, arra használat, hogy olvasson bennem.

De szerintem az arckifejezésemből most még egy vak is kiolvashatta volna, mit érzek.

– Utoljára mondom el, Deidara – artikuláltam lassan és érthetően, mintha egy… Nem, én tényleg egy hülyéhez beszéltem. – _Kopj. Le._

 _–_ Hogy te milyen kiábrándító vagy! – mordult fel a férfi, de végre valahára levette a könyökeit az asztalomról, majd kisimította hosszú szőke tincseit a szemeiből. Megjegyzem, azúrkék szemeiből. – Nem tudom, mit esznek rajtad annyira a fejesek, hah.

Lassan elszámoltam magamban háromig.

– Még egyszer megkérdezem: mi a fészkes fenéért kell elmennem Kakuzuékhoz?

Deidara oldalról sandított rám, aztán ráérősen a kávéfőzőhöz sétált, és két ujjal lenyomta az indítógombot.

Sose fogom megérteni ezt az alakot. Mintha nem rúgathatnám ki egy pillanat alatt! Nem is értem, miért nem tettem még meg eddig. Elvégre eredetileg nem is hozzám tartozik. Még Itachi titkára volt. De a „rendszerváltást” követő első titkárváltásra irányuló kísérletem után – miután megtapasztalhattam, milyen csorgó nyálú csitrikkel dolgozni… vagyis nem dolgozni – úgy döntöttem, mégiscsak inkább viselem el ezt a transzvesztita barmot, mint a behálózásomra szakosodott női egyedeket.

De talán mégsem olyan nagy a különbség közöttük.

– Mert nem akarják eladni nekünk a részvényeiket – mondta monoton hangon a szőke, rám se pillantva. Komolyan, rajta kívül senki nem engedte meg magának ezt a hozzáállást velem szemben az irodában. Ez is biztosan Itachi műve. El tudom képzelni, ahogy reggelente bejött, és rólam szóló gyerekkori történetekkel szórakoztatta a srácot… nem csoda, hogy soha nem vesz komolyan. – Az pedig meglehetősen nagy nyereséget akasztana le a vállalattól. Hidan élből nemet mondott, Kakuzu azonban hajlandó meghallgatni téged még egyszer. – Deidara egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és az eddig szórakozottan piszkált körmeiről ismét felpillantott rám. – És mindannyian tudjuk, milyen rábeszélőkéje van Mr. Uchihának…

Ha normális ember lennék, felsóhajtottam volna, de így csak vékonyra szívtam a számat. Miért nem lehetek én is olyan normális ember, aki június második felében már a szabadságát élvezi a Hawaii szigeteken? Nem mintha lenne bármi tennivalóm, vagy épp annyira elvágynék a koktéliszogatós strandpartokra, de egy állandó munkarobottól azért több vagyok.

Persze ez is Itachi hibája. Az a szemét! Nem érdekel, mit mond Kakashi, soha nem fogom megbocsátani neki, hogy ezt tette velem.

– Rendben, elmegyek Kakuzuhoz. – Lassan álltam fel az íróasztal mögül, és a terem sarkában lévő hatalmas üvegablakhoz léptem. Mintha egy isten nézne le a földre, úgy terült el alattam a város teljes mindensége, a sok apró, tolongó autóval, a sietve lépkedő emberekkel együtt. Lehet, hogy nem kívánkoztam ebbe a „magaslatba”, mégis enyém az egész. És mint mindenkinek, akinek _van_ valamije, tennem kell érte, hogy az így is maradjon. – De utána nagy leépítések lesznek az osztályon, ha ennyire nem tudtok kezdeni semmit nélkülem.

– Hát persze, ahogy akarod, főnök – hagyta rám Deidara. Szinte láttam, ahogy az egyik fülében beúsznak a szavaim, a másikon meg ki…

Jegesen közönyös kifejezést erőltettem az arcomra, miközben a fogashoz sétáltam, aztán leemeltem róla az öltönyömet. Habár odakint hétágra sütött a nap – ahogy az elvárható nyáron –, a fény kifejezetten irritálta a bőrömet. A kocsiban meg amúgy is megállás nélkül ment a klíma.

– Szólj Shikamarunak, hogy futtasson végig pár ellenőrzést a központi szervereken. Hinata valami hibát észlelt – közöltem nyugodt hangon, miközben felemeltem az asztalomról pár vékony kötegnyi dossziét, s ujjaimat átpörgetve felettük az aktatáskám mélyébe száműztem őket. – Karin rendezze sorba a kötvényeket, és vigye fel a rendszerbe a hó végi adatokat. Te pedig – váltottam árnyalatnyival erőteljesebb hangnemre, mire Deidara halvány, gunyoros mosollyal rám nézett – először hívd fel Kakuzut, és közöld vele, hogy úton vagyok, utána tett időrendi sorrendbe a számlás aktákat. A fejesek ellenőrzéseket jósolnak. – Egy pillanatra megálltam. – És mondd le a délutáni programomat.

A mosoly eltűnt az arcáról, ahogy fura szemekkel fürkészni kezdett. Utálom, amikor ezt csinálja. – Miért? A Kakuzus randid nem tarthat olyan sokáig.

– Tisztában vagyok vele – közöltem vele mély hangon, érzékeltetve, hogy az égvilágon semmi köze nincs ahhoz, mit miért csinálok.

Egy pillanatig még tanulmányozta az arcomat – noha én elfordultam tőle, és az ajtóhoz léptem –, de végül csak közönyösen megvonta a vállát.

– Te tudod. De anyukád nem fog örülni.

– Majd jövő héten átmegyek hozzájuk. – Egyáltalán mi a fenéért magyarázkodom én neki?

– Te tudod – ismételte meg.

Kinyitottam az ajtót, és abban a pillanatban megszűnt a hangszigetelt irodám békés csöndje. A folyosó irányából millió meg egy zaj csapta meg a fülem, mind sietősek, hangosak… irritálóak. Egyszerre semmire nem vágytam jobban, mint hogy otthon ülhessek a saját nyugodt lakásomban, és mereven szemezhessek a krómozott bútorokkal, miközben egy pohár borral boldogítom magam.

– Hé, Sasuke – lépett hirtelen mellém Deidara, mire kényszeredetten hátranéztem rá, amolyan „Mi van?” tekintettel. A férfi arcán újra ott ült az az idegesítően játékos félmosoly. – A meghívásommal mi lesz? Nem gondolod meg magad?

– Nem – jelentettem ki határozottan miközben leráztam magamról a hirtelen vállamra fekvő kezét. – És ha még egyszer felhozod a kérdést, azt nem csak a fizetésed fogja megsínyleni.

Deidara savanyú képet vágott, de hátrébb lépett.

– Tényleg nem tudom, mi bajod. Tudod jól, hogy semmi komolyat nem akarok, a madarak pedig azt csiripelték, hátrahagytad a sztereotípiáidat.

Nem kellett hosszan elgondolkodnom, hogy rájöjjek a „madár” lehetséges - és minden bizonnyal valós – kilétére. Lelki szemeim előtt láttam magam, amint felhúzok egy hatalmas vadászpuskát, de aztán megráztam a fejem, hogy eltüntessem a gyerekes képet. Komolyan elment az eszem, hogy most már átadom magam ezeknek az ostoba képzelgéseknek. Nem vagyok én ilyen.

– Az egyszeri eset volt – szögeztem le helyette hűvösen, s közben az öltönyömet a vállamra kanyarítottam. Egyik lábam már kinn volt a küszöbön, mikor meghallottam Deidara halk mordulását.

– A szerencsés dög – fújtatott összefont karokkal. – Ha én lettem volna ott…

Szárazon felnevettem. Világosan éreztem magamon a kék szemek sértett villanását, még akkor is, mikor a megjegyzéséhez hozzáfűzött egyetlen kommentárom után búcsú nélkül kifordultam az ajtón.

– Biztosíthatlak, Deidara, hogy akkor sem kerültél volna az ágyam közelébe, ha te lettél volna ott.

* * *

Miközben a kocsimmal kikanyarodtam a főútra, elgondolkodtam, mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne rávágni az összes ostoba részvényesre az ajtót, és szép csöndben elhúzni a csíkot valami hűvösebb éghajlatú vidékre. Lassan július volt, elvégre, és iszonyú nagy hőség. Az anyagi helyzetem pedig megengedi, ahogy akár Grönlandra elutazzak, ha úgy tartja kedvem.

Az előző szűk három hónap egyszerre volt ugyanolyan dögunalmas és érdektelen a számomra, mint az az előtti kilenc. Másrészről viszont éreztem magamon, hogy kevésbé idegesedem fel a körülöttem lévő balfácánok hülyeségei miatt, a cég indexének emelkedése pedig csak annyit jelenthetett, hogy a vállalat egyszerre még erősebb tempóban indult meg felfelé a gazdasági ranglétra fokain. Két hete tiszteltettem magam kötelességtudóan utoljára a szüleim házában, és akkor apám kifejtette rendkívüli büszkeségét, amit irányomban érez a sikereim hallatán.

Nem igazán a szavai voltak rám hatással, hisz azokra már rég nem adtam semmit… Sokkal inkább a bennem megjelenő gondolatok, amiket a vállamat határozottan megszorító kezei hoztak felszínre a tudatom mélyéből, ahová minden igyekezetem szerint száműztem őket; a tudat, hogy mitől vált a terhes munka egyszerre könnyebbé a vállamon, hogy mitől tudtam egyik napról a másikra egyszerre sokkal higgadtabban és érzelemmentesebben tekinteni az ügyfelek szemébe.

Olyan tudás volt ez, amit senki másnak nem kötöttem az orrára, és legszívesebben a magaméból is kiürítettem volna… és amit ennek ellenére mégis becsültem, óvtam, és vigyáztam.

Biztos voltam benne, hogy soha az életben nem fogok megismételni újra egy olyan éjszakát, mint amilyen _az_ volt, ugyanakkor egy csöppet sem bántam meg. Az a kis idióta pontosan úgy tűnt el az életemből, ahogyan megjelent benne, legnagyobb megnyugvásomra. Nem is annyira az ő emlékei maradtak meg bennem, hanem inkább az az érzés, ahogy a vérem száguld és pezseg, a fejem és a vénáim gyors tempóban lüktetnek, az adrenalin pedig elárasztja a testemet mialatt a tudatom megállás nélkül üvölti: _„Nézd, mit csinálsz! Mit csinálsz?! Ez új, ez szokatlan, ez rossz, ez helytelen… tehát tökéletes! Kiléptél már magadból? Érzed? Ugye, mennyivel jobb_ önmagad _ellen lázadni, mint pusztán a világ ellen?”_

Gyakran még így, csaknem három hónap távlatában is megborzongtam, ha végigfutott rajtam az érzés.

Nem gondoltam sokat Narutóra, sőt egy kezemen meg tudnám számolni, hányszor jutott eszembe a srác április óta. Lezárt ügyként kezeltem a történteket, és a szükséges minimálisnál egy pillanattal sem pazaroltam rá több gondolatot – önszántamból. Az egyetlen problémát Kakashi jelentette, aki kötelességének érezte felhozni a témát, valahányszor úgy gondolta, hogy nem számítok rá.

Egy halk sóhaj után benyomtam a rádió kapcsológombját. Abban a pillanatban zongoraszó kísérte lágy fuvolaszó csendült fel, és az autó légterét halkan duruzsolva megtöltötte Bach _Siciliano_ című szonátájának dallama.

Kedveltem a komolyzenét. Soha nem értettem hozzá különösebben, de ezek a darabok képesek voltak arra, amire más nem: ellazították a testemet, és kikapcsolták az agyamat.

Most sem volt másként: Egy ideig még éreztem, ahogy tudatom hullámzó csápjai lassan laposodnak és halványodnak, aztán a testem már csak úgyszólván magától működött. A gondolatok langyos semmivé mállva folytak végig a mellkasomban, a végtagjaimban, és szinte megbizseregtek a kormányra tapasztott ujjbegyeim, mintha minden ott gyűlt volna össze. A lélegzetem lelassult, és semmi más nem maradt meg a külvilágból, csak az előttem lévő utak, meg a fülemben lévő zene, ahogy végighajtottam a szürke aszfalton.

Nem tudom, mennyi ideig élveztem ezt a furcsa, ám kellemes állapotot, de az biztos, hogy mikor a hirtelen felharsanó dudaszó fájdalmasan széthasította a fuvola által körém emelt buborékot, majd egy fék éles csikorgásának hangja arra késztetett, hogy elhúzva a kormányt én is rátapossak a sajátomra… nos, még egy tengerész is belepirult volna abba, ahogy szitokkészletem legjavát felvonultatva leátkoztam a csillagokat az égről.

… Nem sokkal esztétikusabb szavakkal illetve az előttem hajtó jármű vezetőjét sem.

Félrehúzódtam az úton, aztán automatikus mozdulattal kinyomtam a rádiót. Pislogtam egyet, és bosszúsan tudatosult bennem, hogy csak nehezen tudtam rákoncentrálni, mi is történt. Az tűnt fel először, hogy a biztonsági öv széle fájdalmasan vágja a nyakam. Feltornáztam magam az ülésben, ahol lejjebb csúsztam, mire a kényelmetlen vágás nyomban eltűnt a bőrömről. Futólag körülnéztem, hogy letisztázzam, hol vagyok: az elmúlt percekben (annyi volt?) már nem igazán jutott el az agyamig. Messzebb, a túlsó oldalon ott magasodott az egyik bevásárlóközpont, a belváros déli részét tehát már jó ideje magam mögött hagytam. És ha ez a szerencsétlen nem kényszeríti pihenőre a kocsimat, kábé tíz perc múlva elértem volna a felüljárót, ahonnan aztán már egyenes út vezetett volna Kakuzuékhoz.

Jó pár duda harsant fel körülöttem, mire visszafordítottam a tekintetemet a kocsim előtt lezajlott eseményre. Felvont szemöldökkel figyeltem, ahogy az ezüstszínű Peugeut gazdája a karját lengetve hadonászik a gyalogos sáv felé az ablakon keresztül, majd teljes hirtelenséggel felbőgeti a motorját, és elhúzza a csíkot. Én voltam az egyetlen, aki lehúzódott az út szélére, ennek ellenére beletelt pár másodpercbe, míg a mögöttem jövő járművek vezetői összekapták magukat annyira, hogy elinduljanak… de sajnos nem elégbe ahhoz, hogy legyen időm visszafurakodni eléjük.

Ingerülten szívtam be a számat, miközben az ujjaimmal türelmetlenül dobolni kezdtem a kormányon. Aztán arra gondoltam, simán beleszaladhattam volna abba a baromba. Legjobb esetben is annyi a karosszériának. Esetleg nekem is.

A kocsik árja csak nem akart elapadni, és nem úgy tűnt, mintha bármelyik is nagyon sietne beengedni maga elé, hiába villogott bőszen az indexem. Hogy ne idegesítsem fel magam még jobban, oldalra fordítottam a fejemet. Csak ekkor jutott eszembe, hogy az egész majdnem-baleset minden bizonnyal egy, az úttestre kilépő gyalogos miatt történt. Elsötétülő szemekkel kerestem a tettest, aki miatt kis híján összetört a kocsim… és mikor megláttam, olyan érzésem támadt, mintha azt a bizonyos buborékot másodszor is kettéhasították volna. Még a szívverésem is kihagyott, ami azért volt nevetséges, mert ezt a lüktető szervemet még a váratlan fékezés sem tudta kizökkenteni állandó tempójából.

Az a szőke haj még így, a vakító napfényben is világított. Gazdája nehezen próbált feltápászkodni a járdáról, és noha alig láttam belőle valamit, kétségem sem volt a kiléte felől.

Egyszerre mélyebben szívtam be a levegőt, az ujjaimra mintha enyvet kentek volna, hogy odaragadjanak a kormányhoz. Aztán visszatérhetett belém az a valami, ami egy tizedmásodperccel ezelőtt kiszállt a testemből, mert átkozni kezdtem magamat a szánalmas reakcióért.

Oké. Szóval itt van. Nincs abban semmi. Mi legyen? Hajtsak tovább? Minden bizonnyal az lenne a legoptimálisabb megoldás.

Már készültem is volna így tenni – végre valahára esélyt láttam arra, hogy újra belevethessem autómat a forgalomra -, de elkövettem azt a hibát, hogy még egy pillantást vetettem rá: Naruto a járda szélén lévő oszlopnak döntötte a hátát, de összegörnyedve, épp csak hogy meg tudta tartani magát álló helyzetben. Kezeit a bal alsó lábszárára szorította - talán megrántotta, mikor elterült az aszfalton. Aztán hirtelen mindkét kezét az arca elé kapta, és irdatlanul rázkódni kezdett.

Egy pillanatra fogalmam sem volt, mi a jó ég történik vele, aztán rájöttem, hogy köhög. De nem csak egyszer vagy kétszer, hanem folyamatosan és erősen - a vállai sebesen rázkódtak, és már annyira előre dőlt, hogy a felsőteste jóformán derékszöget zárt be a meg-megcsúszó lábaival.

Felsóhajtottam, és mielőtt még meggondolhattam volna magam, leállítottam a motort. Fanyar képpel szálltam ki az autóból, de igyekeztem legjobb tudásom szerint eltüntetni a jelenséget az arcomról – Tudtam, hogy sokkal inkább magamnak szól, mint Narutónak.

– Hé - szóltam, mikor odaérve hozzá megálltam előtte. Közömbösre vettem a hangomat, arra az esetre, ha ő is ki találna akadni a látványomtól. Visszanyomtam magamban az ostoba módon kikívánkozó „Jól vagy?”-ot, és tárgyilagos hangon kérdeztem: – Szükséged van valamire?

Nem voltam biztos benne, hallja-e egyáltalán a hangomat a nagy köhögés közepette. Tanácstalanul álltam fölötte. Port nyelt volna? Allergiás valamire?

– Hé – ismételtem meg sután, és visszautasítottam a késztetést, hogy megérintsem a vállát.

Végre-valahára csöndesülni kezdett a rohamszerű valami, és Naruto megrázta a fejét. Annyira előregörnyedt, hogy szőke bozontja a mellkasom szintje alatt rázkódott.

– Nem, kösz – reszelte aztán olyan hangon, amit alig ismertem fel. Ismét köhögött, de ezt mintha csak torokköszörülés gyanánt tette volna. – Elmúlik magától. – Igen, ez már mindjárt másabb. De még most sem az igazi.

Hátrébb léptem, mikor a srác emelkedni kezdett, és még egyszer ellazítottam az arcom vonásait, miközben felkészítettem magam a reakciójára… bármi is lesz az. Feszélyezve éreztem magamat, amiért az ujjaim várakozásteljesen begörbültek, majd ellazultak.

A szemei csukva voltak, mikor úgy-ahogy felegyenesedett, s előbb végigfutatta enyhén remegő jobbját a kócos hajtincsek közt, mielőtt egy halvány mosolytól kísérve felpattintotta volna a szemhéjait.

Minden előkészületem ellenére éreztem a bosszantó merevséget végigfutni a testemen, mikor a kék (Mit kék… _A_ _kék!)_ íriszek az enyéimbe villantak, és irritált szusszanásomat csak afölötti szórakozásom szorította vissza, hogy Naruto álla látványosan leesett, ajkai kerek „o” formájúra görbültek, ahogy rám ismert.

– Sasuke! – hördült fel döbbenten. A feje nagyot koppant az oszlopon, ahogy akaratlanul hátraugrott, de fel sem vette, csak megmarkolta a pólót a mellkasán. – Jézusom!

– Nem kell szívbaj – emeltem meg a hangom mosoly nélkül –, az előző épp elég volt.

Némán hápogott még párszor, mintha valami idétlen hal lenne, aztán végre ő is belátta, hogy okosabb lenne becsukni a száját. Kétségtelenül érdekes látványt nyújtott a korábban lesápadt arcával, amit két oldalt most halvány, alig látható pír színezett meg.

– Ööö, na jó, erre nem számítottam – makogta, de legalább a recsegés eltűnt a hangjából. Az oszloptól azonban még mindig nem húzódott el, amit egy részem valamiért nagyon mulatságosnak akart találni. – Szeva.

– Hn – csúszott le automatikusan a számról, nem mintha bántam volna. De azt legalább elértem vele, hogy végre eltűnjön az őszinte döbbenet Naruto arcáról, sőt, a férfi még halványan el is mosolyodott.

– Mit csinálsz itt? Mármint… - Elharapta a mondatot, és olyan gyorsan kapta a fejét oldalra, hogy szinte az én nyakam is belereccsent. Miután aztán meglátta a sáv szélén nem túl szabályosan parkoló kocsit, nyilván összerakhatta a dolgokat, mert visszafele már kifejezetten lassan fordította a tekintetét. – Jaj.

– Jaj bizony – bólintottam rá. – Nem sokon múlt, hogy belerohanjak az előttem haladóba – közöltem vele hűvösen, mire megrándult az orra szeglete és a szája széle. Újra a kocsimra nézett. – Felvilágosítanál, mi a fene történt?

Bűnbánón pislogott fel rám. Nem tudtam, komolyan gondolja-e: simán kinéztem belőle, hogy rájátszik valamennyit. Akárhogy is, talán még be is vált volna, ha az a nagy szempár nem olyan kiábrándító színű.

– Csak sétáltam hazafele, mikor rosszul lettem, mármint megszédültem – darálta zavartan. – Nem tudom, mi ütött belém, mikor észrevettem, hogy az úttest közepe felé tartok, rögtön visszafordultam, de akkor jött az a fickó a Peugeout-jával, én meg ugrottam, és elhasaltam a járdán, mármint térdeltem… bokáltam, hogy lehet ezt mondani…?!

– Hé, nyugi – emeltem fel a kezem, hogy leállítsam. Érdekes módon hatott. – Levegőt is vegyél!

Mindkét ajkát mélyen beszívta, mire nekem egy elbújtatott emlékkép jelent meg a szemeim előtt. Aztán rögtön sok másik, amint Naruto pontosan ugyanezt csinálta.

Aztán olyanok, amiken még mindig ugyanez a száj szerepelt, de _egészen mást_ csinált…

Megráztam a fejem, hogy eltűnjenek a zavarba ejtő képek.

– Hülye vagy – tömörítettem két szóba a véleményem, mire a szőke mérgesen villanó szemekkel felnézett, de meglepetésemre nem cáfolta meg az állításomat. – A lábaddal mi van? Meg az a roham? Talán hívni kéne egy orvost.

Hűha. Magamnak okoztam a legnagyobb döbbenetet azzal, hogy valójában törődést mutattam iránta. Semmi okom orvost hívni neki, ahogy rohadtul nem kéne érdekelnie, mi van a lábával. A kocsim megúszta, ő abbahagyta a fuldoklást, mindenki vidám, mehetek a dolgomra… De minden porcikám tiltakozott ez ellen.

Azzal magyaráztam, hogy ez csak az alapvető norma, aminek természetesnek kéne lennie, mikor valakivel baj történik. Legyen az bármelyik ember, én ugyanígy…

Bah. Belülről ráharaptam a számra. Szarság. A talpam alatt lévő utolsó kis betonmolekula is jól tudja, hogy a büdös életben senki másért nem maradtam volna itt. Leszámítva talán Kakashit.

– Semmi szükség rá – motyogta Naruto, de nem kerülte el a figyelmemet, hogy továbbra sem egyenesedik ki rendesen. – Biztos csak valami port nyeltem, vagy megütöttem magam esés közben. A lábamat ziher, hogy megrántottam, de holnapra kutya bajom se lesz. – Megkockáztatott egy halvány mosolyt az irányomba. – Köszi.

Nem tudtam nem felvonni a szemöldököm. – Ugyan mit?

Megpróbáltam nem magamra venni, hogy a hűvös kérdésemet követően hangosan felnevetett. És megpróbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni a libabőrt, ami ennek hallatán ült ki rám.

– Ugyan, Sasuke, átlátok a fapofádon – vigyorgott rám, és egyszerre pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint akkor este a klubban. – Ez nálad majdnem felér egy pánikrohammal, nem?

_Menj a francba, idióta._

_–_ Aligha – meredtem rá lesújtóan, szándékom szerint minden irritációmat abba a pillantásba sűrítve. Ám valamiért nem úgy tűnt, mintha Naruto magára vette volna. – Nos, ha minden rendben… – Szándékosan hagytam nyitva a mondat végét, mégis éreztem, hogy megváltozik a légkör körülöttünk.

Kínos. Zavart. Esetlen. Talán ezzel a három szóval tudnám leginkább jellemezni azt a pár másodpercet, amit a megszólalásomat követően némán eltöltöttünk. Még én is éreztem ezt magamban, noha olyan szilárdan hittem, hogy a találkozás nem lesz rám semmilyen hatással…!

Basszus, hiszen eltelt csaknem három hónap. Legjobb tudásom szerint könyveltem és zártam el magamban a közöttünk történteket, és a mai napot leszámítva egész júniusban egyszer sem gondoltam Narutóra. A munkámat kifogástalanul végeztem, és természetesen minden lelkifurdalás nélkül döngettem alkalmi partnereimet az ágyba. Még szex közben sem jutott ő az eszembe.

Erre fogja magát, és megjelenik itt előttem. Ráadásul olyan nyomorék helyzetben, ami konkrétan lehetetlenné tette, hogy szép csendben elhajtsak mellette.

Éreztem, hogy ő is feszült volt, és hogy kihallotta a ki nem mondott dolgokat a befejezetlen megszólalásomból. Az orrcimpája időnként megremegett, ahogy erősebben szívta be a levegőt, én pedig ismertem annyira már a gesztusait, hogy ebből olvasni tudjak. Kétségem sem volt afelől, hogy zakatol az agya, szinte hallhatón peregtek a gondolatai a fejében, és… és abban is biztos voltam, hogy ő szemei előtt is ugyanaz a képsorozat futott végig egy pillanat alatt, ami az enyémeknél.

– Igen – mondta végül lassan, majd felmosolygott rám. Nem kellett hova tennem a válaszát, elvégre tényleg csak pár másodperc telt el. – Jól vagyok. Bocs, hogy feltartottalak. – A fejével az autóm irányába bökött.

– Semmi gond. – Lesajnálóan gondoltam önmagamra, amiért hagytam, hogy kicsússzon ez az automatikus válasz… de aztán rájöttem, hogy egy ideje már nem érzem a korábbi bosszúságot. Na _ez_ viszont sikeresen felbosszantott. – Minden jót.

Ahogy elfordultam, még elkaptam a szemei apró megvillanását a kimért hangom hallatán, de nem mondott semmit. Már a kocsim előtt álltam és a kulcsot fordítottam el a zárban, mikor meghallottam a megfejthetetlen hangon szólt „viszlát”-ját, aztán ő is elindult a maga útjára.

Hát jó, sóhajtottam fel magamban. Mehetett volna rosszabbul is.

Becsusszantam a volán mögé, de érthetetlen okokból ültem még ott pár percet, mielőtt sikerült volna rávenni a karjaimat, hogy bekössék a biztonsági övet. A motort viszont meg sem kísérelték beindítani.

Pedig igazán nincs okom a töprengésre. Naruto teljes mértékben tartotta magát ahhoz, amit ígért: noha szemlátomást kiakasztotta a feltűnésem (de hát ezzel én sem voltam másként), nem hozta fel azt a bizonyos témát, meg sem kísérelt maradásra bírni, nem rendezett jelenetet, és egyáltalán, _semmit nem akart tőlem_. Ha eszébe is jutott, mi mindent tettünk, ráadásul mi mindent tehetnénk _még_ – a gondolatra kattant bennem valami, és átkoztam magam ezért -, semmi jelét nem adta.

Úgyhogy végképp nem értettem, miért nem tudok továbblépni ezen a nyomorult találkozáson.

Még tíz másodpercet hagytam magamnak, aztán mereven beindítottam a motort, és bekapcsoltam az indexet. Egy perccel később már újra a főúton haladtam.

Akármennyire is próbáltam tenni ellene, valami erősen késztetett, hogy félszemmel a járda felé lessek. De hát nincs azzal semmi baj, ha vetek rá egy búcsúpillantást, mondtam magamnak. Ki tudja, mikor látom legközelebb, már ha egyáltalán fogom. Önnön elszörnyedésemre az újbóli találkozás gondolata nem töltött el olyan mértékű rossz érzéssel, mint ahogy kellett volna…

Nem kellett megerőltetni magam, hogy észrevegyem őt: a rikító szőke haja egy kilométerről is felismerhetővé tette. Ám a szemöldökeim összeszaladtak a homlokomon, mikor felfigyeltem rá, milyen nehézkesen és lassan halad. A lábát szemlátomást sokkal jobban megránthatta, mint ahogy azt mondta, mert alig bírta emelni, és a jobb kezét végig a járdát szegélyező épületek falán tartotta, hogy ezzel is támassza magát. Volt pár ember, aki mögötte és előtte haladt, de egy-két kurta, rövid megbámuláson kívül egyikük sem szentelt több pillantást rá.

Próbáltam azonnal ellentmondani magamnak, mielőtt még akár megfogalmazódott volna bennem a gondolat, de a testem, úgy tűnik, gyorsabb reakcióidővel rendelkezett: mire eldöntöttem, hogy nem, nem fogok újra megállni miatta, már le is húzódtam a kocsival az út szélére. Elmormogtam az orrom alatt egy keresetlen szitkot, és a rám pillantó Naruto tekintetéből ítélve még akkor is ott lehetett az arcomon az irritált kifejezésem, mikor a lehúzott ablakon keresztül felnéztem rá.

– Szállj be.

Egy másodpercig úgy meredt rám, mintha most látna először április óta. Aztán megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, köszi, de nem kell… aggódnod. – Nem kerülte el a figyelmemet, milyen óvatosan ejti ki az utolsó szót. – Nem olyan szar a lábam, mint amilyennek kinéz.

– Szállj be – ismételtem meg. A hangom olyan volt, mint a gleccserek: lassú, és jéghideg.

– Csak az aluljáróig megyek – folytatta védekezve-magyarázva, mintha nem is hallotta volna a felszólításomat –, onnan a metró hamar elvisz a lakásomig. Nem lesz semmi gond. És különben sem akarok kelle…

– Naruto! – dörrentem rá türelmemet vesztve, mire úgy tűnt, mintha még a nyakát is behúzta volna. – Szállj. Be. A kocsiba.

Évek óta nem fordult elő, hogy ezt a szintű „rábeszélőkémet” – ahogy azt Deidara szépen elnevezte – kellett volna használnom bárkivel szemben, de legalább végre eredményt értem vele: Naruto kurtán bólintott, aztán kinyitotta az anyósülés felőli ajtót, és miután becsusszant mellém, hangos kattanással visszazárta azt.

Éreztem, milyen feszült a teste, anélkül, hogy hozzáértem volna, és sajnos azzal is tisztában voltam, hogy az enyém is pont ilyen. Ennek ellenére nyugodt légzésre kényszerítettem magam, és erővel ellazítottam ujjaimat a kormányon, miközben visszahajtottam az útra.

– Elviszlek a metróig – közöltem szárazon. – Többre nincs időm. – Idő, hah! Ha Deidara felhívta Kakuzut akkor, amikor eljöttem, már így is késésben vagyok. És a késés határozottan nem fog jót tenni az üzletnek.

Naruto nem szólt semmit, csak bólintott. Egy futó oldalpillantás elég volt, hogy lássam, a kezeit enyhén ökölbe szorítja, a szemei pedig mereven néznek előre.

Nem voltam hajlandó elmélázni azon, miért bizsergett meg a gyomrom, mikor az illata megcsapta az orromat.

* * *

– Sajnálom, Sasuke.

Hallgattam.

Oda se kellett néznem ahhoz, hogy tudjam: Naruto elfintorítja az orrát.

– De én világosan megmondtam, hogy nem kell se felvenned, se idekísérned, úgyhogy egyedül magadnak köszönheted.

Na _erre_ aztán felemeltem a tekintetemet a mobilomról – épp Deidarának küldtem szöveges üzenetet, miszerint hívja fel és mondja le Kakuzut -, majd szúrós pillantást vetettem a mellettem ülő srácra. De még mindig nem szóltam semmit.

– Ugyan, barom, ne nézz így. Nem én tehetek róla, hogy lerobbant a metró. Ismerd el, ekkora hatalommal még én sem rendelkezem.

Ha nem Uchiha Sasuke lennék, ennek hallatán hangosan szusszantottam volna.

Persze, hogy nem az ő hibája. Noha fejben minden rossznak elhordtam, valójában önmagamnak szólt a szidalmak mindegyike. Ugyan mi a fenéért nem hagytam ott a járdán már a legelején? Bizonyára minden gond nélkül eljutott volna a földalattiig. Vagy jó, játsszuk a hős lovagot – akkor is elég lett volna, ha kirakom az aluljáró előtt. Ha ezek után le is gurult volna a mozgólépcsőn, az már nem az én lelkiismeretem terhére ment volna.

De nem, én hülye még lekísértem a megállóig, nem számolva azzal, mire lehet képes a siető tömeg. Mire eljutott a tudatomig, hogy odébb kellene állnom az ajtó útjából, az élő áradat módjára beömlő emberhalom engem is magával ragadott; mire kettőt pislogtam, már indult is a metró – velem együtt.

„Semmi gond”, sietett Naruto megnyugtatni zavartan. „Három megállóval odébb át tudsz szállni a másik szerelvényre, ami visszahoz ide. Tizenöt perc alatt visszaérsz.” Persze ez a tizenöt perc is óriási veszteség volt a saját, és a cég számára, de tehettem mást?

Naruto is kellemetlenül érezhette magát, elvégre nem is annyira közvetve mégiscsak miatta történt… szóval felhagyott az értelmetlen szócsépléssel, és csendesen ült mellettem, egészen addig, míg el nem hagytuk a második megállót is…

… hogy utána félúton nagyot rázkódjon a metró, és a felkiáltó utasok egy emberként hördüljenek fel, mikor a vezető a hangoson keresztül bemondja a defektet.

 _„Kérem, őrizzék meg a nyugalmukat…”_ Na ez az a mondat, ami az esetek kilencven százalékában pánikhoz vezet. A mostani szituációban csak annyit ért el, hogy a nyugalmam végső maradványai apró porrá váltak, és egy olyan hangosat káromkodtam, hogy a szemben ülő, hatévesforma kislányát az ölében tartó nő villámló tekintettel kapta felém a fejét.

Viszonoztam a gesztust. Ha a szemekkel ölni lehetne, egyel, kevesebb utas fogyasztaná itt a levegőt. És nem én lennék az az egy.

– Már majdnem háromnegyed órája, hogy itt vagyunk – jegyezte meg Naruto, és közben kinyújtotta a lábait. Átlagosan három percenként megmozdította őket (feltehetőleg a sérült miatt), és átlagosan öt percenként szükségességét érezte, hogy felhívja a figyelmemet az időre. Mintha nem lettem volna egyébként is elég feszült.

És átlagosan teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta a gyilkos pillantásokat, amivel időnként megkíséreltem elhallgattatni őt.

Persze nem csak én voltam rossz hangulatban: az utasok nagy többségéről szintén el lehetett ezt mondani. Az első tizenöt percben fültépő zaj uralkodott a metróban: mindenki beszélt, kiabált, pánikolt, káromkodott, és így tovább. A huszadik percre a kedélyek nagyjából lecsillapodtak, és miután a vezető közölte velünk, hogy a saját biztonságunk érdekében meg se kíséreljünk gyalog kisétálni a földalattiból, mindenki visszaült az eredeti helyére… vagy akinek nem volt, azok lehuppantak a földre, pár férfi pedig kinyitotta a jármű összes ablakát, hogy legalább a levegő szabadon áramoljon. Mikor Naruto bejelentette az első fél óra elteltét, két tizenéves srác és egy hasonló korú lány a felszálló lépcső előtt ülve kártyázni kezdtek egy paklival, amit egy harmincas férfi adott oda nekik. Két öregasszony élénken fejtették ki nem túl kedves véleményüket a mai világról és a tömegközlekedés mibenlétéről. Az előttem ülő nő mogorvára meredt arccal próbálta visszatartani a kislányát, aki roppant viccesnek találta a helyzetet, és mindenáron bújócskázni akart. Volt egy rocker srác is: a sarokban ült, csukott szemekkel. Először azt hittem, hogy alszik, aztán észrevettem a füléből kilógó zsinórokat. Mikor aztán a defekt megtörtént, és ő még mindig nem mozdult, megerősítettem magamban, hogy zene ide vagy oda, ő _tényleg_ alszik.

Naruto és én? Nos, mi csöndben ültünk egymás mellett, és míg én sötéten fortyogtam magamban, neki volt annyi esze, hogy ne próbáljon meg társalogni velem.

Pár lépésnyire magamtól észrevettem egy összeverbuválódott kis csapatot. Öten voltak, mind körülbelül húsz és huszonhat közöttiek. Nem állt szándékomban odafigyelni rájuk, néhány mondatfoszlányt mégis elkaptam; úgy tűnik, ezek az alakok úgy látták, egy ilyen szituációban az a legjobb, ha nekiállnak ismerkedni.

Elhúztam a szám, de aztán megéreztem magamon Naruto tekintetét. Halványan oldalra néztem, de meglepődve kellett megállapítanom, hogy tévedtem: a szőke nem engem nézett, hanem az ismerkedő bagázst. Engedtem, hogy apró, gunyoros szusszantás hagyja el orromat. Fogadok, viszketett a tenyere érte, hogy odamehessen közéjük csacsogni magáról.

Csipogni kezdett a telefonom, de egyetlen mozdulatot sem tettem arra, hogy előhúzzam az öltönyzsebemből. El tudtam képzelni, milyen választ – vagyis inkább kérdéseket – kaptam Deidarától.

– Nem nézed meg? – kérdezte érdeklődve Naruto, noha nagyon is jól láthatta, hogy nem fogom.

– Nem.

– Oh. – Hümmögött egyet, és éreztem, hogy az arcomat mustrálja a tekintetével. Az elmémet bosszantó módon megtöltötte az az undorító kék szín… - Látom, a bunkóságod a régi.

– Kösz. Igyekeztem. – Hátrahajoltam az ülésen, s mikor a nyakam nekidőlt a hűvös bőrtámlának, lehunytam a szemeimet. Egek, tényleg nagyon kibuktam, ha reagálok a hülyeségére.

Jó pár pillanat telt el így, de ő még mindig nem vette le rólam a szemeit. Most már ez is kezdett idegesíteni, úgyhogy élesen felpattintottam a sajátjaimat, és szúrósan a kékek közé néztem.

Abban a pillanatban elfordította a fejét, mintha a tekintetem megégette volna.

– Ötvenhét perc – mondta aztán halkan a nagy semmibe, miközben a karórájára meredt.

Felvontam a szemöldököm. Nocsak, Naruto csúnyán kiesett az ötperces ritmusából.

Újabb húsz perc telt el, aminek során az általános hangulat a metrón érezhetően a béka segge alá süllyedt. A kártyázó fiatalok már csak unottan meredtek maguk elé, az öregasszonyok érdekes módon azonban egyre hevesebben szidták a „mai világot”. A kislány percenként sivalkodni kezdett valamit, amit nem csak anyja unt már szemlátomást, de én is rohadtul. A járművezető időnként megszólalt az erősítőkön keresztül, és közölte, hogy a „segítség már úton van”, „a javítók bármelyik pillanatban megtalálhatják a hiba okát”, meg hogy „kérem, legyenek türelemmel”. Ha látta volna, milyeneket mutattak be ilyenkor a srácok, biztos nem beszélt volna ilyen higgadtan.

Ami Narutót illeti, nos, ő ismét elcsöndesedett, noha sejtettem, hogy belülről majd’ megőrül a hallgatástól. Időnként ugyan még megszólalt közömbös hangon tájékoztatni az időről, de már teljes összevisszaságban, néha csak egy-két-, néha tízperces időközönként.

Negyedórával később már egyetlen szó sem hallatszott: mindenki sötét arckifejezéssel meredt maga elé, és olyan feszültség pattogott a levegőben, hogy egy ampermérő bizonyosan kiakadt volna.

Egyedül a kislány nyüszített fel időnként még, és motyogott fél-halkan, amire az anyja suttogva próbált válaszolni, vagy épp csitítani.

– Mamii – hallatszott ezúttal. – Olyan éhes vagyok!

A nő lecsissegte, és valami olyasmit magyarázott, hogy ha továbbindul a metró, vesz neki valami finomat.

Nem akartam odafigyelni, de a szavak akaratlanul is felhívták a figyelmemet önnön éhségemre. Tényleg jó lesz, ha most már feljutunk végre a felszínre, mert nem éli túl a büszkeségem, ha ekkora csöndben megkordul a gyomrom.

Naruto félszegen megmozdult mellettem. Automatikusan odapillantottam, hisz jó ideje abbahagyta már a mocorgást: a jobb kezét a nadrágja zsebébe mélyesztette, és néma szitkot formált a szájával, mikor nem tudta kihúzni azt a valamit, amire rákulcsolódtak az ujjai. Egy pillanatra megállt bennem a levegő, mikor lábait kitámasztva hirtelen megemelte a csípőjét az ülésről, és kis nyögő hangot hallatott, ahogy végre sikerült kihúznia, amit akart.

De én teljesen leblokkoltam, és csak az előbbi vékony kis hang maradt meg a fülemben, miközben néztem, ahogy visszaejti a csípőjét… meg a saját elmém esztelen, egyszerre üvöltő és elnémuló reagálása a látványra.

Enyhén szétterpesztette a lábait, s közben baljával kisöpörte az előreeső tincseket a vigyorgó arcából. A mellkasa megemelkedett, ahogy beszívta a levegőt, és mikor előrehajolt, a csupasz jobb karja súrolta a sajátomat. Azonnal éreztem, ahogy szurkáló, bizsergető hullám szalad végig a kezemen, feszültséggel rázva meg a testem összes láthatatlan kis sejtjét, a józan gondolatok pedig langymeleg pocsolyaként folytak le és állapodtak meg szinte tapinthatóan az alhasamban.

Zavart szégyenemben, amiért így reagáltam, nyeltem egyet, és elhúzódtam tőle. Összeszorítottam a számat, és erőteljesen megdörzsöltem a karomat, ahol hozzáért; talán el tudom tüntetni belőle azt a nyavalyás csiklandós érzést.

Legalább Naruto nem vett ebből észre semmit.

– Hé – szólított meg barátságos hangon valakit, mire villámló szemekkel – még mindig mérges voltam magamra, meg persze a világra – felpillantottam: Naruto egy nagy, színes csomagolású csokoládét lóbált közvetlenül előttem. A látványra éreztem, hogy megrándul a gyomrom, mire azonnal beszívtam a hasam, megfeszítve az izmaimat, hogy elnyomjam a hangot. Sikerült, de maga a _tény_ , hogy megtörtént, elég volt ahhoz, hogy halványan felmelegedjen az arcom. – Kislány? Van egy csokim, ha kéred. – Így ugyan nem láttam Naruto arcát, de a hangja azt sugallta, hogy bíztatóan mosolyog. – Persze tudom, hogy nem sok, de addig elleszel vele, míg kijutunk, hm?

Rettentő dühös voltam magamra, amiért ilyen gyámoltalanul emberi reakciót vált ki belőlem egy ostoba csokoládé látványa – amit ráadásul nem is szeretek! Ennek ellenére a gyerekre néztem, noha el tudtam képzelni, hogy a cukrosbácsinak felcsapott megtestesült-jóság-Naruto mellett kábé úgy nézhetek ki, mint maga Lucifer.

– Ah… tényleg nekem adod? – kérdezte a kislány nagyra nyílt szemekkel, de már el is indult Naruto felé boldog arckifejezéssel. – Anyu, ugye szabad? Ez kedves bácsi! – Naruto halkan felprüszkölt, és sejtésem szerint széles vigyort villantott a szemben ülő nőre, aki ezt látván habozva elmosolyodott.

– Hát, ha a „bácsi” nem kéri… – vetette fel mosolyogva, kissé megnyomva a középső szót.

– A „bácsi” jól beebédelt délben – dőlt hátra Naruto, és beigazolódott, amiben amúgy is biztos voltam: vigyorgott. – Kapd el, tökmag! – Azzal a gyerek felé dobta a csokoládét.

A lányka csak kábé két-három lépésre lehetett tőle, így gond nélkül megszorította. Nem értem, miért kellett akkor úgy felvisítania, mintha Olimpiát nyert volna. Ch, sose tudtam eligazodni a kölykökön.

– Köszönöm!! – csicseregte vidáman, és mire egyet pislogtam, már ott állt Naruto előtt, csücsörítő szájával cuppanós puszit nyomva a férfi arcára. Megmerevedtem, mert ahogy Naruto meglepetten megmozdult, a puszi majdnem a szájára ment… Istenem, mi az ördög van velem?! Ez csak egy taknyos kisgyerek!

– Szívesen – simogatta meg Naruto a lány világosbarna haját. Egy pillanatra hezitálva átnézett a túloldalra, de az anyuka csak hálás tekintettel, mosolyogva bólintott. – Elárulod a neved, picur?

– Nem vagyok picur – húzta össze a száját a kölyök –, de rád nem haragszom, mert aranyos vagy. – Alig tudtam elnyomni a horkantásomat, de Naruto érzékelhette, mert még mindig a gyerekre mosolyogva észrevétlenül (de basszus, fájdalmasan) oldalba vágott. – Daisy vagyok.

– Daisy? Szóval „százszorszép” – húzta még szélesebb mosolyra a száját Naruto. Nem tudom megmagyarázni, de… olyan hangon közölte ezt, mintha valami rejtett vicc volna benne, amit rajta kívül senki más nem ért. – Gyönyörű név, gyönyörű virág – pajkosan rákacsintott a kölyökre -, és gyönyörű kislány.

Felhúztam a szemöldököm. Ne már. Ez most komolyan _flörtöl_ a kölyökkel?!

Nem, persze, hogy nem. Egyrészt, az pedofil lenne. Másrészt, Naruto homokos. Ha az ilyen „virágokra” bukna, ez a liliomtipró – próbáltam nem gondolni az akaratlanul kijött szóviccre – nem érezte volna magát olyan fantasztikusan velem.

… Rossz irány, húztam el a számat a gyomromra gondolva. A másik téma, amit ki kéne verni a fejemből…

Daisy kuncogott, és kipirult, és csicsergett, és nagy, szempilla-rebegtető pillantásokat vetett Narutóra, szemlátomást élvezve, hogy egy ilyen „nagyfiú” bókol neki.

– Tudod, mit jelent a neved? – kérdezte érdeklődve Naruto, és előre dőlt a gyerek felé, mikor Daisy megrázta a fejét. – „Boldogság, tisztaság, ártatlanság.” Úgy érzem, te nagyszerű jövő elé nézel, kisasszony.

Oké, ez egyértelmű bókolás. Mi a manót művelsz, te idióta? Annyira kikészített a kussban-maradás, hogy most már idáig süllyedsz?

Daisy ismét kuncogott.

– Tudom, melyik a százszorszép. Az, aminek olyan citromsárga a közepe, és fehérek a szirmai, ugye? – csivitelte éneklő hangon. Elhatároztam, hogy ettől a perctől kezdve rájuk se hederítek, de a fafej hangja valahogy mégis magához vonzotta a figyelmemet.

– Igen, pontosan az. A latin neve _Bellis perennis_. De nem csak fehér fajtája van, tudod? Dísznövényként termesztett változatai is léteznek, azok pedig vörösek, vagy akár lilák is lehetnek.

– Tényleg? – pislogott Daisy. Lelkesnek tűnt, de hogy ugyan mitől…

– Aha – villantotta rá „lehengerlő” vigyorát Naruto. – Sőt, elárulom, hogy még kenőcsként is lehet használni: homeopátiában… öö, bizonyos alternatív gyógymódoknál – magyarázta egy pillanatnyi megakadással, látva a gyerek értetlen tekintetét – kezelik vele a zúzódásokat meg bőrbetegségeket.

Ugyan nem vontam fel a szemöldököm, de magamban nagyon is elcsodálkoztam. Nocsak? Latin név, termesztett változatok, felhasználási mód…? _Ez_ lenne az a rejtett vicc, amit Naruto megmosolygott?

– Na de most már menj vissza anyukádhoz, és edd meg azt a csokit, mielőtt meggondolom magam – dőlt hátra a szőke, egy utolsó paskolással jutalmazva a kölyök fejét.

Daisy csak bólintott, aztán – miután vetett újdonsült „udvarlójára” egy fülig érő vigyort - a földet alig érve a lábaival visszafutott az anyjához.

Naruto olyan üdvözült mosollyal dőlt hátra a székében, mintha legalábbis az éves fizetését ajánlotta volna fel egy szeretetszolgálatnak. Amint Daisy lelkesen csicseregni kezdett az anyukájának, Naruto felé hajoltam, hogy pár inzultussal illessem a szemérmetlen flörtölgetése miatt (legfőképp az önmagam megnyugtatására; A sértegetés mindig helyrehozza a hangulatomat), de felszaladt a szemöldököm, mikor éles kordulás ütötte meg a fülemet.

Legnagyobb meglepetésemre Naruto villámgyorsan a gyomrához emelte a kezét, és megdörzsölte, mintha ezzel elmulaszthatná azt, ami a zajt okozta. Aztán felhúzta az egyik lábát az ülésre, és átfogta a kezével.

– Mi van? – mormolta rám se pillantva.

Szóval ő is ugyanúgy érzi a tekintetem, mint én az övét. Érdekes.

– Éhes vagy. – Nem kérdés volt.

Naruto hosszú pillantást vetett az előttünk beszélgető minicsaládra, aztán lehunyta a szemeit… de furcsa kis mosoly jelent meg a száján.

– Kibaszottul.

– Akkor miért adtad neki?

Igazából nem is annyira a válaszára voltam kíváncsi (nagyon is jól el tudtam képzelni, milyen heroikus magyarázatot vágna le nekem), hanem sokkal inkább a reakciójára. Valamiért biztos voltam benne, hogy felháborodott-mérgesen fog rám nézni villogó szemekkel, és lehord mindennek, amiért fel merészeltem tenni egy ilyen „lehetetlen” kérdést.

De nem kapta fel a vizet. Még a testét sem feszítette meg, és ezzel aztán aznap már sokadjára okozott nekem meglepetést. Kezdtem kellemetlenül érezni magam, amiért képes ezt kiváltani belőlem, holott Kakashin és a barom bátyámon kívül ez soha senkinek…

Elapadtak a gondolataim, mikor Naruto a fejét még mindig az ülés tetejének döntve lassan felém fordult, és azt tette, amire a legkevésbé sem számítottam: elmosolyodott.

Ez volt az első alkalom, mióta ma találkoztunk, hogy komolyan elmerültem az arcában: az soványabb lett, mint amilyen áprilisban volt, elvesztette akkori gyerekességét, s ezzel együtt felszedett magára valamit, ami már sokkal inkább mutatott férfira, mint fiúra. Most egyetlen árva szót sem szólt, csak mosolygott, és azokkal a nagyonkék szemeivel (… valahogy már nem is találtam őket olyan undorító színűnek) olyan melegen nézett rám, mintha nem is ő, de én ajándékoztam volna el éhesen azt a nyavalyás csokoládét. Mintha biztosan tudta volna, hogy én tisztában voltam a tettének okával, és mintha… mintha Naruto abban is biztos lett volna, hogy nem vagyok annyira embertelen, mint amilyennek mutatom magam.

Furcsa volt a mosoly, amire halványan felgörbült a szája: szelíd, puha, amilyet még sosem láttam tőle. Azt sem igazán hittem, hogy egyáltalán nekem szól.

Mit is beszélek. Persze, hogy nem nekem szólt.

De ezzel a mosollyal és tekintettel sikerült elérnie, hogy most először ne egy gyerekes idiótaként gondoljak rá… Hanem… nem is tudom. _Máshogy._ Érettként, akit komolyan kell venni. Akit komolyan _lehet_ venni.

Bosszúságomra képtelen voltam tartani vele a szemkontaktust, és büszkeségemet mindössze egy közömbösre erőszakolt „hn”-el tudtam megőrizni, miközben elfordultam tőle.

– Tisztelt utasok – hasított hirtelen a levegőbe a sofőr hangja… a sofőr érezhetően _megkönnyebbült_ hangja. – Most értesítettek, hogy a javítók sikeresen analizálták a leállás okát. A szerelvény megközelítőleg tíz percen belül útra kész. Türelmüket hálásan köszönöm, és őszinte elnézésüket kérem. Panaszaikkal, és kártérítés kapcsán nyugodt szívvel forduljanak a…

A hirdetés végét szinte teljesen elnyomta a vadállati üvöltés, ahogy a metró utasai szinte egy emberként felkiáltottak, nagy részük még fel is pattant az ülésekről, a földről. A rockersrác végre-valahára felébredt, és most nagyon pislogva nézett a zajongó alakokra, majd végül megvonta a vállát, és újra visszafeküdt aludni. Lóbáló karokat láttam mindenütt, Daisy pedig a hirtelen hangzavartól megijedve ugrott az anyja ölébe.

Meleg érintést éreztem meg a vállamon, mire oldalra fordultam: Naruto teli szájjal vigyorgott, miközben párszor megcsapkodta a hátamat. Akármilyen suta is volt az „érintés”, mégis képes volt ismét hidegrázást küldeni végig a testemen.

– Látod, barom? _Csak_ egy óra negyvenhét perc volt. – Ahogy mozgott a tömeg, mozgott a szerelvény, mozgott az ülés, és vele együtt Naruto is, ismét megcsapta az orromat a férfi illata. Ösztönösen megpróbáltam visszatartani a levegőt. - Sokkal rosszabbul is járhattunk volna.

– Hn – ráztam le magamról a kezét, majd elfordultam tőle, az ablak felé. Ahogy kinéztem az alagút sötét falára és újra mélyen beszívtam az oxigént, nem tudtam elnyomni a gondolatot, hogy ez még mindig csak a „kezdete” volt valami sokkal nagyobbnak.

És a legrosszabb az, hogy semmi késztetést nem éreztem ennek a „valaminek” a megállítására.

* * *

Ahhoz képest, amilyen örökkévalóságot töltöttünk azon a bőrülésen csövelve, nevetségesen rövid idő alatt értünk el ezután a harmadik megállóhoz. Naruto elfelejtette említeni azt az apróságot, hogy ő is ott száll, így az előre bekészített, szarkasztikus „további szép napot” búcsúzásom azelőtt érvényét vesztette, mielőtt egyáltalán elhagyta volna a számat.

Odakint érezhetően lehűlt a levegő, noha még mindig fényesen sütött a nap, de hát ez nyáron természetes. Öt óra is elmúlt, mire kijutottunk a földalattiból, és nekem a legkevésbé sem akarózott arra gondolni, hogy az ördögben fogom ezt az eltűnésemet megmagyarázni az irodában.

– Okkké – nyújtózkodott egyet Naruto, mikor megálltunk a hatalmas lépcsők előtt. Fura érzésem támadt, mert azonnal tudtam, hogy most búcsúzni fog: elvégre nekem vissza kell sétálnom, járatot váltani, és „hazatérni” a várakozó kocsimhoz. Nyeltem egyet, mert sajnos egyáltalán nem töltött el nyugalommal ez a gondolat. Főleg, mikor a szőke idióta felém fordult, és egy félszeg, zavart mosoly után kinyújtotta felém a jobbját. – Köszönöm, Sasuke. Tényleg. A’sszem jól esett, hogy ott voltál velem, mikor élet-halál harcot vívtam az oxigénért a beomlott alagút mélyén, kétszáz méterrel a föld alatt.

Csillogtak a szemei. Az undorító-kék szemei. Az irritálóan undorító-kék szemei, amikről nem tudtam levenni a sajátjaimat, miközben egy pillanatra megszorítottam a kezét.

– Tökkelütött hülye.

Elvigyorodott. Javítsatok ki, ha tévedek, de _nem_ ez a normális reakció egy sértésre, jól tudom?

– Örülök, hogy te is jól szórakoztál – folytatta zavartalanul. De aztán elkomolyodott az arca. – Hé, ha ebből bármi gondod lesz a munkahelyeden, nyugodtan kend csak rám.

Felvontam a szemöldököm. – Mert szerinted nem azt tenném, ha nem adsz rá engedélyt?

Csak mosollyal válaszolt. Remélem csak ő ilyen normálatlan, és nem én vagyok az, aki kezdi elveszíteni a „hatóerejét”.

– A lábad akkor rendben lesz, gondolom – jegyeztem meg témát váltva. Akármennyire is igyekeztem közömbös kijelentést tenni, még én is kihallottam belőle a kérdést. Nem túl szerencsés.

– Persze – bólintott. – Köszi, hogy felkísértél a lépcsőn. Innen már csak kábé három percnyire van az albérletem. - Nem szóltam semmit, csak hümmögtem egyet. És a tenyerembe vájtam a körmeimet, amiért őrült gondolatok jelentek meg a fejemben. – Hát akkor… viszlát.

Láttam, ahogy sután int nekem, láttam, ahogy még mindig mosolyog, miközben elfordul tőlem, láttam, ahogy ellép, és lassan bicegve távolodik.

És tudtam, hogy nem engedhetem el. A testemet rohadtul nem érdekelte, hogy egyszer már kiélte magát vele. Újra akarta; lázadás, vagy nem lázadás.

– Naruto! – Olyan hirtelen fordult vissza felém, mintha számított volna arra, hogy utána szólok. De az arca mégis kétkedő volt, főleg, amikor lassan megindultam felé. A legkifejezéstelenebb ábrázatomat öltöttem magamra, ahogy megálltam előtte. – Ha olyan közel laksz, felszaladhatnék egy kávéra? – Ebből már bárki rájöhetett, hogy valami nem stimmel velem; én nem szoktam kérni. Én csak kijelentek.

Naruto arca megnyúlt a kérésem hallatán, és noha alig látható pír szaladt végig egy pillanatra a két orcáján, a szemeiben pánikot láttam fellobbanni.

– Sasuke… Nézd… – kezdte halkan, és én arra a hangszínre ismertem rá, amit én is használtam, mikor áprilisban visszautasítottam az italmeghívását. A srác kerülte a tekintetemet, miközben apró sóhaj hagyta el a száját. – Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne.

Nem hagytam magam.

– Mondom: kávéra. – Egyelőre az is elég, ha feljutok a lakására. Talán szét lesznek dobálva a cuccai, és az óriási rendetlenség elég lesz ahhoz, hogy kiverje ezt az ostoba érzést… és őt magát is a fejemből. Ráadásul egy kávéval is gazdagodom. Tökéletes terv.

– Kávét akarsz inni? – Kétkedőnek tűnt. Meg tudom érteni: elvégre volt rá oka.

Ez persze nem azt jelenti, hogy hagynám az „ártatlan” álcámat lehullani.

– Nem ezt mondom, idióta?

Végigmért. Biztos voltam benne, hogy teljes erejéből próbál a fejembe látni, miközben zakatolnak az agykerekei, és én csöppet sem könnyítettem meg a dolgát azzal, hogy engedtem volna a megfejthetetlen arckifejezésemből. Végül Naruto maga is rájöhetett, hogy ezzel nem megy semmire, mert elfordult tőlem, és révedve elfordult a járdák felé.

Olyan sokáig meredt arra, hogy már azt hittem, teljesen elbambult… de aztán követtem a tekintetét, és észrevettem, mit figyel olyan nagyon: úgy tíz lépésre tőlünk egy fiatal párocska álldogált, erősen elmerülve egymás karjaiban. Nem smároltak, épp csak a lány karolt bele a pasijába, de olyan hihetetlenül vidám aura vette körül őket, hogy nem tudtam elnyomni egy fintort.

Naruto viszont egészen más kifejezéssel szemlélte őket. Nem, nem is szemlélte, inkább csak bámult rájuk. Nem pislogott, nem mozgatta a szemeit, de esküdni mertem volna, hogy… vágyódás színezi meg a kék gömböket.

Nem értettem. Ő is világosan kijelentette, hogy nem akar komoly kapcsolatot. Akkor meg hova ez a tekintet…?

– Jól van – szólalt meg végül lassan, miközben ugyanilyen tempóban elszakította a pillantását a nyugodtan tovasétáló pártól. – Gyere.

Elfordult tőlem, és a sántikálása ellenére is két lépéssel előttem haladt, ahogy mutatta az utat.

* * *

Az első dolog, ami örökre az emlékezetembe ivódott a lakásával kapcsolatban, az az illat volt. Alig nyílt ki előttem az ajtó, a csiklandós, szokatlan levegő azonnal megtöltötte az orromat, én pedig megborzongtam tőle. Pontosan olyan volt, mint amit mindig éreztem Narutóból áradni, épp csak erősebb, határozottabb… de egyáltalán nem kellemetlenül tömény. Tudtam, hogy ismerem az illatot, de lehetetlen feladatnak tűnt beazonosítani: mintha rengeteg különböző dologból állt volna össze az egyetlen egész.

Édes volt.

Hogy a picsában lehet édes a levegő?

Nem ültem le a székre, ami felé Naruto gesztikulált a kezével, helyette kisétáltam az apró konyhából, és arra indultam, amerre a nappalit sejtettem. Ott egy sötétzöld kárpit foglalta el a tér legnagyobb részét, mellette egy fotel állt, vele szemben polcok sorakoztak, és egy szekrény, a televízió… minden virágokkal borítva.

Nem tudtam, mire gondoljak, miközben végigjárattam szemeimet a növényrengetegen, de azt legalább már tudtam, honnan ez a különös illat. Az ablak párkányán kaktuszokat és begóniákat láttam, a tévé melletti polcon kankalint, a szekrényen a könyvsor alatt azáleát. Az egyik apró cserépben állót valamilyen ibolyának tippeltem volna, az asztalon lévő vázában pihenő hatalmas fejű virágnak pedig csak sejtettem a nevét. (Amarillisz, talán?)

Mintha egy tavaszi mezőre értem volna. Egyenesen arra a helyre, ahol a virágok nyílnak.

Még mindig a szokatlan látványon töprengve sétáltam oda az asztalhoz, és felvettem róla a könyvet, ami szétnyitva hevert a fényes deszkán. „ _Virágültetés/Virággondozás – Minden, amit tudni szeretnél_ ” Hn, érdekes. De ez legalább megmagyarázza Naruto kis leckéjét, amit levágott Daisy nevének hallatán.

– Kész a kávé – hallatszott a hátam mögül, és amilyen hirtelen jött, szégyenszemre megrándult a kezem. Leraktam a könyvet, majd hátrafordultam; Naruto üres kezekkel bicegett a kanapé felé. – De nem kísérelem meg behozni, úgyis csak szétpocsolnám – morogta, miközben lehuppant a díványra, és oldalra fordult, hogy kinyújthassa a sérült bal lábát. Felpillantott rám. – Ugye nem jelent problémát kiszolgálni magad?

– Hn – hagytam helyben, majd a felszaladó mosolyával nem törődve zsebre dugtam a kezem, és átmentem a konyhába.

Amíg elkészítettem a kávét, végigpörgettem magamban mindent, amit eddig tapasztaltam ebben a lakásban… és legnagyobb sajnálatomra azt kellett megállapítanom, hogy továbbra sem jelent gondot az érzékeimnek a Naruto utáni vágyódás. Ez pedig pontosan az az érzés volt, amit rohadtul nem voltam képes felfogni. Elvégre semmi nem változott bennem: most is ugyanúgy hányingert kapok a szőkéktől, rosszul vagyok a barmoktól, és egek, ha csak egy halvány kép is fut át a fejemen, amin én és Deidara… au… vagy _akárki_ , aki hasonló testi adottságokkal rendelkezik, mint az a hülye a másik szobában… nem, azt a testem nem tolerálta.

Akkor _ő_ miért? Még azt sem lehet mondani, hogy olyan lehengerlően kifogástalan teste lenne. Nincs gond a kinézetével (már persze ha nem vesszük figyelembe a sztereotípiáimat), de nem is ad semmi extrát.

Vagy pont ez lenne az? Mármint, az „extra” része? Amiért ő az én… „személyes extrám”, az első kihágásom?

Csak ez lehet a dolog nyitja. Nem csak egy szimpla „vágykiélés” volt az az este, hanem számomra sokkal inkább elmebeli cselekedet: olyan, amit nem _miatta_ tettem, mert őt megkívántam, hanem elsősorban önmagam miatt, mert a _szembeszegülést_ kívántam meg a saját világom ellen. Ez okozhatja azt, hogy másként gondolok rá, mint a többi egyéjszakás partneremre.

Még akkor is ezen járt az agyam, mikor a kávéval a kezemben visszatértem a nappaliba. Naruto addigra majd’ combig felhúzta a nadrágja szárát, és beharapott szájjal, óvatosan masszírozgatta a bokája feletti részt. Egy pillanatra merültem csak el abban, ahogy a barna ujjaival nyomogatja, erősen simítja a lábát, ahogy a karján megmozdultak az izmok a folyamat alatt, mégis azonnal éreztem a csiklandós ugrást a gyomromban.

Leültem a fotelre, és a számhoz emeltem a csészét. A kék szemek ismét felnéztek rám, érdeklődve, noha a férfi kezének mozgása egy pillanatra sem állt meg.

– Kitalálom: feketén? – kérdezte Naruto nem is annyira bujkáló mosollyal a hangjában.

– Hn – kerültem ki a választ, de a felszökő vigyorából tudtam, hogy rájött a találatra. – Te viszont, gondolom, minimum három cukorral iszod, teleöntve tejjel – mondtam szarkasztikusan. – Na meg persze tejszínhabbal a tetején.

Levette rólam a szemeit, és a kipirosodott lábát kezdte tanulmányozni, de nyelvét kidugva nevetést imitált.

– Kac-kac! Nem, barom. Közlöm, hogy csak egyetlen kanál cukrot teszek bele, és kevés tejet. – Egy gyors oldalpillantást lövellt rám, és a tekintetében olyan kihívó pajkosság játszott, hogy kedvem támadt volna valami nagyon hirtelen cselekedettel elnémítani és megleckéztetni. – Ha pedig van itthon tejszínhab, azt jobb szeretem másra elhasználni.

Szerencsétlen! Ezt nem kellett volna. Azonnal meglódult a fantáziám, és az elmém tempósan adagolni kezdte a képeket, amik mindegyikén egy bizonyos szőke férfi látszódott, az egész teste fehér krémben úszva…

Nyeltem egyet, és megmozdítottam a lábam, miközben ésszel próbáltam megszüntetni a bennem megjelenő forróságot. De balszerencsémre Naruto észrevette a mozdulatot… és mikor felnézett a szemeimre, az arcából kiolvastam, hogy rájött, mi járt a fejemben.

Félrenézett, a kezei megálltak a bokáján.

– Most már ideje menned, Sasuke – szólalt meg halkan. – Épp elég időt raboltam el a napodból.

Nem vert át az ostoba frázisszövege. Egyértelmű, hogy teljesen bepánikolt.

Óvatosan sandított rám, mikor nem reagáltam, de azonnal elkapta rólam a szemeit, mikor az én sötétjeimbe nézett.

– Még a lábamat is be kell borogatnom – mormolta sután, miközben újra masszírozni kezdte a sérült területet. Az arca ezúttal teljesen elzárkózott, és a nyilvánvaló aggodalmon kívül nem tudtam mást leolvasni róla… azt viszont elhatároztam, hogy semmiképp nem tűnök el csak így. Nem szoktam hozzá, hogy ne kapjam meg azt, amit akarok. – És…

– Hagyd abba.

Jól láthatóan nyelt egyet, én pedig megbabonázva figyeltem, ahogy megrezdül a torka. Jól tudtam, milyen érzékeny ott a bőre, és miközben elragadtak az emlékképek, elképzeltem, ahogy újra odatapasztom a számat…

Naruto még mindig kerülte a tekintetem, ám önmagát nem tudta elrejteni előlem: láttam, hogy halványan megremeg, és az alsó ajkát olyan erősen harapdálja a fogával, hogy bármelyik pillanatban lecsöppenhetett volna a vére.

– Sasuke…

– Nézz rám – utasítottam keményen, és a parancsoló hang elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy a srác szemei összekulcsolódjanak az enyéimmel. – Nézz rám, és mondd el, mi a bajod.

Az arca egy pillanatra eltorzult, de az utolsó utasításom, úgy tűnik, megtörte azt a fura varázst, amibe került: a kék íriszek elsötétültek és fenyegetően megvillantak, az arca megkeményedett, miközben dühösen rámrivallt:

– Még hogy mi a bajom? – kiáltotta. - _Neked_ van bajod, Sasuke! Megegyeztünk! Megbeszéltük! Még te voltál az, aki megígértetted velem, hogy ha esetleg újra találkoznánk, nem akarok majd semmit tőled, emlékszel?! – Minden felkiáltás úgy csattant, mint az ostorcsapás, egyenesen énrajtam. Éreztem, ahogy egyszerre fagy meg és forr fel körülöttünk a levegő, szétperzselve a bőrömet, jéggé dermesztve a bensőmet, s a szoba legeldugottabb sarkáig mindent elárasztott az az egy érzés, emlék, gondolat, amit egész nap bőszen kerültünk: a közöttünk történtek. – Erre felbukkansz itt, és ne értsd félre, rohadtul örültem neked! Jó volt újra látni, és tényleg kurva jól esett, hogy a jégherceg valami törődésfélét mutatott az irányomban! De én tartottam magam ahhoz, amit megbeszéltünk, te viszont mégis itt vagy, és nem… nem…

Azt hittem, a túláradó érzelmei miatt akadt el a hangja - azokból szemlátomást mindig túl sok van neki -, de hirtelen köhögni kezdett, ugyanolyan erősen, mint korábban a városban. Megrándult a kezem, és már automatikusan álltam volna fel, hogy odalépjek hozzá (hogy konkrétan tettem is volna-e érte valamit, abban nem vagyok biztos), de Naruto feltartotta a kezét, és egy pillanat után lassan elállt a furcsa roham. Vett pár reszketeg levegőt, mielőtt újra rám emelte volna a szemeit… és én megdöbbenve vettem észre, hogy azok vörösek voltak a megerőltetéstől.

Most nem volt por sehol. Ezt már nem lehet ennyivel kimagyarázni.

Naruto hangosan szívta a levegőt a száján át, míg végül nyelt egyet, és lehunyta a szemeit.

– Menj el, Sasuke – suttogta rekedt hangon. – Kizárt, hogy ne tudnád mástól megkapni, amit akarsz.

Letettem a csészét az asztalra, amit egész eddig még mindig a kezemben tartottam, majd keményen őrá néztem. Tudtam, hogy érzi az égető pillantásomat, akkor is, ha csukva tartja a szemeit.

– Ez kétségtelenül igaz – bólintottam rá száraz hangon, viszont nem tettem hozzá ezután semmit, ami megmagyarázná, akkor mégis mit keresek itt. Nem kerülte el a figyelmemet, hogy a „megkapni” szónál alig észrevehetően megremegett a teste, és ebből tudtam, hogy Naruto közel sem olyan elszánt, mint amilyennek mutatja magát. Vagy ha az is, nem a saját érzései miatt próbál lerázni engem. – És te? Te kitől fogod megkapni, amit akarsz?

– Semmi közöd hozzá! – dörrent rám, az arcát vörösre festette a harag. Most már teljes testével felém fordult a díványon, épp csak a két lába pihent felhúzva – megfeszítve – maga előtt. – Ha akarok valamit, elintézem magam, neked viszont rohadtul nincs semmi dolgod vele! – Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, és úgy összeszorította a száját, mintha a nyugalmát próbálná visszaszerezni. – Befejeztem a beszélgetést. Menj el, különben megrántott láb ide vagy oda, én magam rúglak ki az ajtón.

Nos, _én_ még nem fejeztem be. És mindig az Uchiháké az utolsó szó.

– Láttam, hogyan bámultál arra a párra, idióta. – Megrezdült a szavaim hallatán. – A metrón is majd’ meghaltál, hogy odamehess cseverészni a többiekkel. Élsz-halsz a társaságért, ne akard nekem bemagyarázni, hogy nem vágysz kapcsolatra! – Most először emeltem meg a hangomat, és azonnal meg is bántam. Nem szabadna hagynom, hogy egy ilyen dolog ennyire kizökkentsen a hidegvéremből. – Te magad mondtad, hogy nem szoktál egy-egy éjszakára felszedni alakokat. Akkor meg mi a francot akarsz? Engem úgy letámadtál, mint aki évek óta nem tudott egy jót kefélni. – Ez volt a legelső mondat, ami konkrétan érintette az áprilisban történteket, és Naruto azonnal le is sápadt. – Nézz rám, és mondd a szemembe, hogy nem vagy most is kő kemény!

A fehér arcán vörös foltok jelentek meg, de nem fordította el a fejét, hanem állta a tekintetem. Épp csak a megmozduló torkán láttam, hogy nyelt egyet. Egy nagyot.

– Nem mondom – suttogta. Egy pillanatig csak meredt a szemeimbe, erősen, intenzíven, aztán megerősítette a hangját, és halványan megrázta a fejét. – De ez nem jelent semmit.

Bár a hasamban megugró csomó biztosított róla, hogy számomra nagyon is jelent valamit, erővel kényszerítettem az agyamat, hogy továbbra is pörögjön, és irányítsa ezt a beszélgetésnek nem nevezhető társalgást.

– Az utolsó hajad szála is reszket a szexért, te magad pedig azért, hogy legyen melletted valaki – mondtam ki kíméletlenül, és láttam, hogy a szavaim nem hagyják érzéketlenül Narutót: elkínzott arccal nézett rám… én pedig kimondtam azt, amire már jó ideje egyetlen magyarázatként gondolni tudtam: – Beteg vagy, igaz? Ezért a köhögés. Ezért nem akarsz kapcsolatot.

Amint kimondtam, rögtön tudtam, hogy fején találtam a szöget: elég volt egyetlen pillantás a mélykék szempárba. Valami mélyen kattant bennem, aztán elcsitult, és csak jeges semmit hozott maga után.

Lehűlt a levegő. De legalább az indulatok is lecsillapodtak.

– Ezért.

Naruto hátradőlt, és én egyszerre megértettem, miért volt az a furcsa kortalanság az arcán, mikor először láttam őt. Az, aki most rám nézett, nem a vigyorgó fiú volt a klubból, hanem a fáradt férfi, aki már nem remélt semmit.

– Az igazat akarod? – kezdett neki egy pillanatra megcsukló hangon, és nekem az az érzésem támadt, a vallomás, a hangos beismerés legalább annyira szól önmagának is, mint nekem. – Rendben. Rákos vagyok. Mindkét tüdőmre.

Felkészítettem magam erre. Komolyan. Leukémia, AIDS, minden… tudtam, hogy a válasz nem lesz könnyű, és semmit nem fog jobbá tenni.

Mégis dermedten ültem a fotelban, és képtelen voltam levenni a szemeimet a száját keserű, örömtelen mosolyra húzó férfiról… a haldokló férfiról.

– Három éve diagnosztizálták, kétszer műtöttek meg, de végül mindkettő eredménytelen volt. Jelenleg hármas szinten állok, és ha egyszer – valószínűleg nemsokára – átlépek a négyesre… – Nem fejezte be, csak lassan megvonta az egyik vállát, de láttam, hogy remeg a teste.

Kiszáradt a szám. Nem akartam semmi ilyesmit érezni, de mégis… sajnáltam őt. Ahogy ült ott a kanapén a megrándult lábával, lehajtotta a fejét, kerülte a tekintetem, és keserű önirónia festette meg minden szavát… megmérgezett.

– Sugárterápia? – kérdeztem halkan.

Naruto színtelen mosollyal rázta meg a fejét.

– Nem-kissejtes laphámrákom van, azt csakis műteni lehet. „Rezekálható, ám kemo- és sugárterápia-rezisztens” – darálta el monoton hangon, aztán visszaváltott a sajátjára. - Szó szerint így van az orvosi lapokon. – A másodperc egy tört részére rámpillantott, aztán egy halvány sóhajt követően folytatta: – Eredetileg csak a bal tüdőmön volt, és meg is műtöttek rá. Úgy nézett ki, sikerült, de körülbelül egy félévvel később kiújult. Aztán… most, április elején műtöttek meg újra. Ezúttal az egész lebenyt levették. – Elhallgatott, és tudtam, hogy elmerül az emlékeiben. De én is ugyanezt tettem… egyszerre tisztán láttam őt magam előtt, ahogy a falovon ül, és megfejthetetlen kifejezéssel az arcán azt mondja, egy ideig nem lehet majd a városban… – Amikor veled találkoztam… szóval másnap kellett befeküdnöm a kórházba. Szerettem volna még előtte egyszer… Nem is tudom. Élni. Fogalmam sem volt, hogyan leszek a műtét után, elvégre addigra már hármas szinten voltam. Úgy gondoltam, ha aznap este kiélem magam, lesz mit magammal vinnem… akárhol is lyukadok ki végül.

Ezt meg tudtam érteni. Átérezni nem tudtam, de megérteni igen.

– Tehát akkor ez a második sem sikerült? – Nem voltam hajlandó belegondolni, miért csontszáraz még mindig a szám.

Naruto szelíden megrázta a fejét, s közben szórakozottan bámulta a malmozó ujjait.

– Két héttel ezelőtt voltam CT-n. A tumor átment a másik tüdőre is. – Mindezt tárgyilagosan mondta, majdhogynem közömbösen, és ettől hirtelen elfogott a rosszullét. Nem fizikai… Nem tudom, milyen. – Úgyhogy, most már csak várni lehet. – Megvonta a vállát, szinte már könnyedén, mintha nem is épp a halálos betegségéről beszélne. – Hamarosan négyes szintű leszek, mert a daganat gyorsan terjed. A négyes pedig már nem műthető. Akkor már… - Fintorogva elhúzta a hüvelykujját a nyaka előtt, aztán újra megvonta a vállát. És csendbe burkolózott.

Próbáltam emészteni a hallottakat, de valahogy semmire nem tudtam gondolni. Felfogtam mindent, amit mondott, de nem igazán _éreztem_. Furcsa és émelyítő volt belegondolni, hogy amögött a szép mellkas mögött nem is lassan, és biztosan szívja el Naruto életét valami látható-láthatatlan erő… és nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből, milyen émelyítő lehet mindez magának, Narutónak.

– Mennyi időd van? – kérdeztem végül olyan halkan, hogy biztos voltam benne, nem hallotta meg.

De meghallotta.

– Hát, az ötéves túlélési eséllyel már így is egész jól állok… – Próbált könnyed hangot megütni, de nem igazán sikerült neki. Aztán nem is próbálkozott tovább. – Nem tudom. Olyan öt-hat hónap. – Hosszú ideje most először nézett úgy igazán rám, mélyen a szemeimbe, és láttam rajta, hogy azt próbálja meg kiolvasni az arcomból, hogyan sikerült feldolgozom, amit mondott. – Sasuke, meg kell értened, miért nem engedhetem meg magamnak azt a fényűzést, hogy kapcsolatba kezdek. Igazad volt, rohadtul szeretném – ismerte el megkeményített hangon, miközben névtelen árnyak színezték meg a szemeit –, de mióta tudom, hogy inkább előbb, mint utóbb… meghalok, nem volt senkim. Nem magam miatt aggódom, viszont senkit nem akarok kitenni annak, hogy látnia kelljen, ahogy leépülök, hogy át kelljen élnie, ahogy itt hagyom. Hogyan is várhatnám ezt el bárkitől? – Az ajkába harapott, és feszülten a hajába túrt; sose hittem volna, hogy ilyen elesettnek is lehet látni őt. – Én is tönkremennék attól, hogy tönkreteszek valaki mást. – Mély levegőt vett, s szemlátomást teljesen öntudatlanul végighúzta a tenyerét a mellkasán. – Nem bírnám elviselni.

Ez a heroikus lemondás annyira őrá vallott, hogy szinte már morbid módon nevetséges volt. Mégsem éreztem a legkisebb késztetést sem, hogy akár elmosolyodjak.

– Akkor három éve nem volt senkid? – Megrázta a fejét. – Egyéjszakás partner? Rajtam kívül? – tudakoltam tovább színtelen hangon.

Naruto arca vöröses színt öltött, ahogy ismét kerülni kezdte a tekintetem.

– Kettő. – A hangja alig volt több puszta suttogásnál.

Három férfi három év alatt?! Teljesen elhűltem. Nem csoda, hogy annyira kiéhezettnek tűnt – kanosabb időszakomban én egy hét alatt elfogyasztok ennyit.

– Család? Senkid nincs?

– Nincs.

Olyan törékenynek tűnt, ahogy ott ült előttem, sebezhetőnek - távolról sem emlékezetett arra a magabiztos srácra, akit áprilisban megismertem. Ijesztő volt a változás, és még ijesztőbb volt belegondolni, mi idézte ezt elő. Szántam őt, pedig nem akartam. És biztos voltam benne, hogy ő sem akarta.

Úgy álltam fel a fotelból, hogy előtte végig sem gondoltam, mit is akarok csinálni. Ösztönösen jött, hogy megálljak előtte, lenézzek a fénylő kék szemeibe, és fogva tartsam azokat, amíg letérdepelek a kanapé elé. Máskor sose tettem volna ilyet, de azt akartam, hogy egy szinten legyünk, miközben beszélek.

– Legyél velem.

– Tessék? – pislogott értetlenül Naruto, de valamit mégis csak kiérezhetett, mert a jól teste láthatóan megfeszült.

– Velem – ismételtem meg lassan, vigyázva, hogy semmi gúny ne legyen a hangomban. Szokatlan volt. – Azt mondtad, velem „mást is el tudnál képzelni”. – Nem foglalkoztam azzal, hogy ennek hallatán beszívta a száját. – Él még ez a kijelentésed?

Nem szólalt meg, csak nyelt, és bólintott.

– Akkor legyél velem.

– Sasuke – csattant rám olyan hirtelen, hogy nem tudtam nem megrezdülni -, nem figyeltél rám? Nem aka… nem _kezdhetek_ el járni veled! Megsebeznélek, azt pedig nem…

– Ilyennek ismertél meg, idióta? – vágtam a szavába. – Ellentétben veled, én komolyan gondoltam, hogy nem akarok kapcsolatot. Nem az én stílusom. De…

– Akkor meg mit akarsz? – Szinte már sikoltott. Belegondoltam, hogy neki tulajdonképpen nincs senkije, akivel akár a gondolatait, akár a félelmeit megoszthatná… teljesen egyedül várja, hogy „véget érjen.” Borzasztó lehet.

Úgy döntöttem, értelmetlen volna szépíteni a tényeken.

– Lefeküdni veled. Sokszor. – Ismét megrázkódott, és levegőért kapott, miközben az ujjaival görcsösen szorította a nadrágja anyagát. – De veled lennék, nem maradnál egyedül. Kielégülésen és társaságon kívül ugyan – nem voltam hajlandó kimondani a „szerelem” szót – mást nem nyújthatok, de így nem kellene attól tartanod, hogy tönkretesz engem, amikor… vége lesz. – Most először találtam olyan helyzetben magamat, hogy óvatosan kellett megválasztani a szavaimat. – Bármilyen őrültség is, de jól érzem magam melletted. Ha az érzés kölcsönös, ez optimális megoldás lenne mindkettőnk számára.

Naruto kételkedve nézett rám, vörösre és dagadtra harapdált szájjal. A szemeiben kétség és vágyódás váltogatta egymást, no meg egy csipetnyi harag; feltehetőleg azért, amiért úgy beszéltem kettőnkről, mint valami céges üzletkötésről. De nem próbáltam meg újabb szavakkal hatni rá, csak kivártam.

– Ezt komolyan gondolod? – kérdezte végül lassan, és nem tudtam, csak hitetlenkedik-e, vagy tényleg komolyan gondolja a kérdést. Mikor bólintottam, a tekintete mintha elmélyült volna. – Sasuke, én… én is őrült lehetek, mert máris jobban kedvellek, mint amennyire kéne. De nem akarom, hogy arcul csapd magad velem. Ha… ha tovább lépünk, számítanod kell rá, hogy valószínűleg rádtapadok, mint egy pióca, és nem fogsz tudni többé levakarni magadról. Elég… kisajátító természetem van. – Megkockáztatott egy alig látható mosolyfélét, mire éreztem, hogy a tagjaim ellazulnak. – Nem tűnsz olyannak, aki ezt jól viselné.

– Tényleg nem viselem jól – ismertem el, gondosan tanulmányozva az arcának minden apró rezzenését. – De tekintettel a… - „arra, hogy nemsokára úgyis feldobod a talpad”… Nem mondtam ki ezt, sőt igyekeztem nem is gondolni erre, de láttam rajta, hogy ő pontosan azt teszi. – Tekintettel a különleges helyzetedre, hajlandó vagyok tolerálni.

Egészen közel voltam hozzá: ahogy lehajtotta a fejét, a szőke haja szinte hozzáért az én feketémhez. Biztos voltam benne, hogy úgy dübörög a szíve a mellkasában, mint talán még soha, és hogy száguldva, zakatolva forognak az agykerekei.

De komolyan gondoltam mindent, amit mondtam. Ha ez kell a lelki üdvéhez, vele maradok. Nem kell egyedül lennie. Így én is megkapom, amit akarok, és ő is megkapja, amire vágyik. Abban egy percig sem kételkedtem, hogy képes lennék továbblépni, miután… vége. Kizárt, hogy annyira berágná magát a bőrömbe, hogy fájdalmat okozna az elvesztése.

Sajnálni fogom, ebben biztos voltam. De nem fog problémát okozni a továbblépés.

Hirtelen Naruto puha, tétova érintését éreztem meg először a fejem tetején, majd lassan lecsúszva az arcomig, az ujjbegyeivel végigsimítva az állam vonalát. Mély tekintettel figyelt engem, még akkor is, mikor közelebb hajoltam.

Nem érintettem össze az ajakinkat; épp csak annyira nyomultam előre, hogy érezhessük egymás leheletét magunkon. A szembogarai ijesztően feketének tűntek a ragyogó kék íriszek mellett, és csak most figyeltem meg, milyen puha szőke szempillák keretezték őket. Az arca végre visszanyerte színét a korábbi sápadtság után, s a testéből áradó meleg lágy takaróként vont körül engem.

– Rendben – suttogta, és olybá tűnt, mintha a szó egyenesen az én számon született volna. Az ujjai hirtelen a hajamba fonódtak, és biztos voltam benne, hogy csak pillanatok választják el Narutót attól, hogy megszüntesse a közöttünk lévő kicsinyke távolságot. – Én figyelmeztettelek: A recept nem visszaváltható, utólagos panaszt nem fogadunk el. - Azzal magához rántott, és a számra szorította az övét, azonnali belépést követelve a nyelvével.

Megadtam neki, s közben óvatosan hátradöntöttem a kanapén, vigyázva, hogy a testem súlya ne nehezedjen rá jobban a szükségesnél. A csókja éhes volt, követelő, vágyódó, sürgető… és hálás. Belenyögött a számba, mikor átfogtam a kezeimmel a meleg arcát, hogy felfeszítsem, és így jobban egymáshoz férjünk.

Újra megcsapott a jellegzetes illata, az a kellemes, virágos illat… és tudtam, hogy soha többé nem fogja elhagyni az orromat.


	3. How brief is this life!

How brief is this life!

Faint footprints on the sand of

Yui-ga-hama.

_Mily rövid élet!_

_Tengerpart homokjában_

_halvány lábnyomok._

/Buson/

3\. How brief is this life!

~ Mily rövid ez az élet! ~

A gyomrom hangos morajlására ébredtem fel. Felpattantak a szemeim, de azonnal vissza is zártam őket, ahogy a vakító fény szinte beleégette magát a retináimba. Aú! Megemeltem a kezem, és a homlokomra szorítottam a tenyeremet, hogy elzárjam magam a fénytől, mire az ujjaim nyirkosak és nedvesek lettek. Bosszúsan húztam el a számat. Átkozott hőség!

Pár pislogással próbáltam ismét szoktatni magam a fényhez miközben felültem. Ahol letámasztottam magam mellett a karomat, nedves volt a lepedő, akárcsak az arcomra tapadó hajam. Fújtattam egyet, s közben sokadjára szerettem volna falba verni a fejem, amiért annak idején nem vettem klímát a lakásba. Ez az augusztusi hőség egyszerűen elviselhetetlen.

Felhúztam a lábaimat, és egy ízletes ásítást követően köréjük fontam az egyik karomat, míg a másikkal a mellkasomat vakartam meg. Fintorogtam, mert a testem mindenütt nyirkos volt és meleg, úgyhogy a reggeli hűvös zuhanynak már csak a gondolatától is üdvözült mosoly terült szét a számon. Tíz perc alatt letusolok, gondoltam, aztán felrakok főni egy adag kávét, és amíg az elkészül, megyek, és meglocsolom a virágokat. Reméltem, hogy az azálea már némiképp jobb színben van. Mivel túlságosan sütött rá a nap, már egy ideje csak lógatta a leveleit, úgyhogy három napja elköltöztettem a neki kirendelt polcról, de féltem, hogy a hőség ennek ellenére végezni fog vele. Sosem viseltem jól, mikor a felügyeletem alatt pusztultak el a növényeim.

Megint ásítottam, majd az ujjaimmal hátratúrtam a szemembe hulló nedves fürtöket. A mozdulatommal sikerült ügyesen meglökni a mellettem fekvő alakot, mire egy pillanatra megijedve arrébb húzódtam, de Sasuke szerencsére nem ébredt fel.

Hagytam, hogy a vállaim ellazuljanak. Tulajdonképpen nem is értem, miért aggódtam. Sasuke nálam mindig úgy alszik, mint akit fejbe vágtak. Hiába, na, velem ellentétben ő keményen dolgozik a hét minden napján, gyakran még este is – ha meg nálam tölti az éjszakát, többnyire még a szokottnál is később teszi le a fejét… nem csoda, hogy ilyenkor tízig is el tud aludni.

A felhúzott térdemen lévő karomra fektettem a fejem, és csöndesen figyelni kezdtem a férfit. Mikor ébren volt, ezt nem tehettem meg, de imádtam az alvó ábrázatát tanulmányozni. Ilyenkor kifejezetten békés volt az arca, meg nem lehetett volna mondani, hogy „józan” állapotában mindig ott virít rajta az az undok, gunyoros kifejezés. A haja kócos volt, és legnagyobb megelégedésemre épp olyan nedvesen tapadt az arcára, ahogy az enyém. Sápadt halántékánál látni lehetett az apró, gyöngyszerűen kiülő izzadságcseppeket, a szája pedig, ahogy enyhén nyitott ajkakkal hallhatatlanul szuszogott, az éjszaka folyamán cserepessé száradt. Kedvem lett volna odahajolni és a nyelvemmel nedvesíteni meg őket, de úgy döntöttem, inkább nem kockáztatom meg, hogy a nap első mutatványaként betöressem vele az orromat. Úgy tapasztaltam, Sasuke nem egy vidám ébredő. Sőt.

Még mindig nehezemre esett felfogni, hogy ez a férfi az „enyém”. Olyan régóta nem volt már mellettem senki, hogy időnként elkapott a kétely, nem-e csak az agyam hozta őt bele az életembe. Ilyenkor aztán azzal nyugtattam meg magam, hogy ha csak a képzeletem szüleménye lenne, az elmém bizonyosan egy SOKKAL rendesebb, és fele ennyire sem bunkó fafejet kreált volna a számomra.

De jól esett, hogy velem van. Jiraiya halála óta senkivel nem volt szorosabb kapcsolatom. Persze, a barátaimra mindig számíthattam, de azért az nem ugyanaz – arról nem is beszélve, hogy mióta diagnosztizáltak, szép lassan igyekeztem megszakítani velük a kapcsolatomat. Nem akartam, hogy ők is szenvedjenek miattam.

Jiraiyát is ez vitte el. A szenvedés, a bűntudat… Lehetett bármilyen puskaporos a kettőnk viszonya, rengeteggel tartoztam neki, és úgy érzem, élete végéig nem tudtam visszafizetni eléggé azt a sok mindent, amit értem tett. Mikor a szüleim meghaltak ötéves koromban, a keresztapám vett magához, és akármilyen nehéz helyzetben is, de felnevelt engem. De… ő sosem tudta megbocsátani magának, amit „velem tett”, hiába mondtam neki számtalanszor, hogy nem hibáztatom. Az a helyzet, hogy Jiraiya egy kocsma vezetésével tartott fenn kettőnket. Sosem volt belőle problémám, se a részeg emberekkel, se a hellyel – az épület emeletén volt a valódi lakásunk –, mégis, mikor három éve diagnosztizáltak, az orvosok a rák kiváltó okának a passzív dohányzást nevezték meg.

Jiraiya pedig, a mindig viccelődő, mindig perverzkedő Jiraiya, belerokkant ebbe – állíthatom, hogy még jobban, mint én. Ő világéletében dohányzott, a kocsma rendszerint füstös volt, ahogy az bárhoz illik, és nem bírta elviselni a tudatot, hogy mit okozott ezzel az életvitellel nekem, aki életemben nem vettem cigit a kezembe.

Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez a bűntudat vitte el őt. Korábban is betegeskedett, de a fél évvel a diagnosztizálásom után már a sírja előtt virradt rám a születésnapom.

Megráztam a fejem, hogy az összes nyomasztó emlék elhagyja azt. Nem! Már fölösleges ezen rágódni. Ami történt, megtörtént, már nem tudok változtatni semmin. Amíg még itt vagyok, arra kellene koncentrálnom, ami mellettem van.

Automatikusan oldalra néztem ismét, ahol Sasuke még mindig mélyen aludt. Oldalra dőlt a testével, az egyik karja az én párnámon feküdt. Elmosolyodtam. Nem igazán értettem, mi vette rá őt arra, hogy egy ilyen balekra áldozza a szabadidejét, mint amilyen én vagyok, de végtelenül hálás voltam érte. Sosem kérdezett rá a hátteremre, sőt egyáltalán semmire, de ha beszéltem, meghallgatta. Úgy kezelt, mint egy normális embert – sőt valljuk be, mint egy idiótát, de nem állítom, hogy nem tehetek erről én is –, és ettől nem csak hogy nem érzékeltette velem a beteg mivoltomat, de már-már sikerült elérnie, hogy időnként én is megfeledkezzem róla. Ilyenkor, reggelente, mikor elnéztem, ahogy alszik, áldottam a mázlimat, amiért akkor, öt hónapja, sikerült belébotlanom.

Megfordultam az ágyon, lejjebb húzódtam, aztán hassal lefelé óvatosan visszafeküdtem az ágyra, és összefontam az állam alatt a karjaimat. Sasuke megrezzent az ágy kis nyikorgására, morcos fejet vágott, de miután a hátára fordult, elsimultak a vonásai. Nem tudtam levenni a szemeimet a testéről, mely teljes pompájában hevert az enyém mellett – a vékony plédet lerúghattuk este magunkról, mert épp csak takarta a térdét, a nagy meleg és _egyéb éjszakai tevékenységek_ miatt pedig meztelenül aludtunk. Sasuke nem volt különösebben izmos, de a porcelánfehér bőre és a széles válla – amihez persze soha nem bújhattam hozzá –, bőven kompenzálta ezt. A mellkasa olyan csupasz volt, hogy először nem is akartam elhinni neki, hogy természetesen ilyen (egek, mekkora csapást kaptam a fejemre, mikor azt merészeltem feltételezni, hogy gyantáztatja!), a köldökétől azonban a hajához hasonlóan sötét szőrszálak vezettek le az intimebb régiójához.

Akaratlanul is megnyaltam az alsó ajkamat, aztán mikor eszembe jutott az elmúlt este, éreztem, hogy felmelegszik az arcom… és végül elmosolyodtam. Megemeltem a jobb kezem, s a körmömmel kicsit megpiszkáltam a férfi csípőjének vonalát. Majdnem felnevettem, ahogy Sasuke erősen megrándult, és érthetetlenül mormogott valamit. Hah! Felőlem tagadhatja bárhogy, én tudom, hogy iszonyú csikis a srác.

Minél tovább néztem a verejtéktől enyhén fénylő testét, annál inkább éreztem a megjelenő lusta hullámokat az alhasamban. Már ott tartottam, hogy jó, akkor most sietve felkelek, és sürgősen elmegyek zuhanyozni, de mikor már felnyomtam volna magam az ágyban, meggondoltam a dolgot. Elvégre hétvége van. Neki sincs ma meló. És ki tudja, talán ha elég szépen ébresztem fel, nem lesz olyan házsártos…

Éreztem a számra húzódó ördögi mosolyt miközben közelebb másztam hozzá, és egy pillanatra komolyan elgondolkodtam, nem-e annak a hatása ez, hogy túl sok időt töltök az Uchiha társaságában.

Már a belőle áradó meleg, erős illat is elég volt ahhoz, hogy a bennem lévő lusta hullámok izgatottan várakozó csapásokká erősödjenek. Két kezemet megtámasztottam a combjain, s kidugtam a nyelvem hegyét, hogy megízleljem a bőrét. Sós volt, gondolom az izzadtságtól, és keveredett még vele az valami, ami egyedül és kizárólag Sasukéhoz tartozott. Előbb játékosan belenyaltam a köldökébe (jól tudtam, milyen érzékeny ott, és a várt rezdülés nem is maradt el), aztán lejjebb araszolva a két ajkam közé kaptam, s kissé meghúztam a feketén göndörödő szőrzet egy részét, hogy mielőbb kirángassam őt az álmából és magamon érezhessem a figyelmét… majd még lejjebb vándoroltam a számmal, s végre munkához láttam.

Nem kellett sok időnek eltelnie, hogy érezzem őt megkeményedni a nyelvem fölött. A jobb keze nehézkesen megemelkedett és a fejtetőmre zuhant, míg felpillantva láttam, hogy a balját az arcához emeli, és homlokát ráncolva megdörzsöli a csukott szemeit.

– Hmmm. – Ha nem vagyok épp mással elfoglalva, elnevettem volna magam a hangtól, amiről egyáltalán nem lehetett megállapítani, hogy bosszankodó mordulás e, vagy elégedett nyögés.

Széjjelebb erőltettem a lábait, hogy jobban elférjek, majd felcsúsztattam a kezem, és lágyan megszorítottam a golyóit. Az elmúlt hónap után már jól tudtam, mi az, amit élvez, mi az, ami felcsigázza, és mi az, amitől elveszíti az eszét – még akkor is, ha ez legtöbbször nem is látszik meg az arcán. Reggelente félálomban sokkal őszintébb, mint amikor teljesen ébren van. Ilyenkor még kába ahhoz, hogy rendesen palástolja az érzéseit. Többek között ez az oka annak, hogy most is halk nyögésfélét hallatott.

– ’Ruto… – motyogta kábán lepillantva rám, de aztán neki is leeshetett, mit engedett meg magának, mert újra megdörzsölte a homlokát, és _nagyon_ irritáltan felmordult. – Basszus, Naruto!

– Jó reggelt, Csipkerózsika – élcelődtem miután lecuppantam róla, s a szám helyett ezúttal a tenyeremet fontam a merev tagja köré. Nem volt teljesen világos, miért szívom a vérét, mikor eredetileg pontosan az volt a szándékom, hogy jó hangulatban ébredjen… de… Á, egye meg a fene.

Nem, Sasuke egyértelműen nem díjazta a heccelésem.

– Még egy ilyen megszólalás, idióta, és legyen akármilyen tehetséges a nyelved, nem fogok habozni, mielőtt lenyisszantanám.

– Ó? – csillantak fel a szemeim. Már abban a pillanatban láttam Sasukén, hogy neki is leesett, mi csúszott ki a száján nagy bosszankodásában, de ez persze nem állított meg abban, hogy visszakérdezzek: – Ilyen ügyes a nyelvem? – Ráérősen mozgatni kezdtem a jobb kezem, s közben egy pillanatra megcsillogtattam a nevezett testrész „tehetségét”.

– Hn. – Ennyi csúszott ki Sasuke száján, mielőtt lehunyta volna a szemeit.

Elégedetten felhümmögtem, miközben újra leeresztettem a fejemet, és a számban dagadó keménységből tudtam, hogy a másikat nem hagyta hidegen az ingerlőn rezonáló hangom. Felkönyököltem, mert a kellemetlen póztól már kezdett zavaróan zsibbadni a karom, ezt követően aztán hosszú percekre csend telepedett a szobára – leszámítva persze a tevékenységemet kísérő zajokat, no meg Sasuke lassan gyorsuló lélegzetvételét.

Időnként megálltam kiseperni a hajamat a szememből, de végül a mozgástól és a melegtől ismét megizzadtam annyira, hogy a tincseim az arcomra tapadtak. Éreztem, ahogy egy kósza verejtékcsepp legördül a halántékomnál, és marhára irritált a dolog. Mikor azonban felemeltem a fejem, hogy a kezemmel eltöröljem onnan a cseppet, Sasuke ismét felmordult, amolyan „ne lazsálj, dolgozz” módon, és a kezével, ami eddig a vállam körül pihent, jelentőségteljesen megszorította a fejem tetejét.

– Ccc – pillantottam rá csúnyán, s közben leráztam a kezét a fejemről. – Igazán felülhetnél, tudod? Már rohadtul fáj a karom a könyökléstől. – Kihasználtam a szünetet, és megtöröltem az arcomat, a tenyeremet meg automatikusan a lepedőbe dörzsöltem.

Sasuke lesajnáló pillantást vetett rám (azért nem tudtam nem észrevenni, milyen fénylő lett az ő homloka is), de nagy kegyesen rántott egyet a lábán, s felnyomta magát ülésbe, míg a hátát az ágytámlának és a falnak nem támaszthatta. Aztán várakozón nézett le rám azokkal az őrjítően fekete szemeivel.

Az égnek emeltem a tekintetem, de szó nélkül előrébb tornáztam magam, és visszatértem a combjai közé. Ah, és közben akaratlanul is megremegtem, ahogy a merevedésem a lepedőhöz dörzsölődött. Kezdett fájni a szám széle a megerőltetéstől, és mivel Sasuke – főleg a kis szünet után – egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki a közeljövőben el akarna élvezni, pihenésképp csak a nyelvemmel játszottam rajta ráérősen. Máskor ilyen esetben rám morgott, vagy tett egy-két csípős megjegyzést a képességeimre, de ezúttal nem szólalt meg. Érdekes. A keze ellenben egy röpke másodperc elteltével visszatért a fejemre, s éreztem, ahogy az ujjaival a nedves tincsek közé túr.

Ezen viszont már nem lepődtem meg. Sasuke úgyszólván rendszert csinált abból, hogy fogdossa a hajamat az ágyban, és néha már úgy tűnt, mintha a megszállottja lenne. Nem is lett volna annyira furcsa a dolog (láttam már ennél sokkal furább fétises alakokat is életem során), de mivel első ismerkedésünk alkalmával Sasuke pont azzal az indokkal rázott le, hogy ki nem állhatja a szőkéket… Bár ki tudja, lehet, hogy pontosan ez az oka. Hogy én vagyok az első szőke szeretője. Egy jó ideje legalábbis biztos az első.

Felemeltem a tekintetemet, és azonnal egy éjsötét szempár fúródott az enyéimbe. Sasuke nem hunyta le a szemeit, hanem mereven nézett engem, mi több, egyértelműen tetszett neki, amit látott. Önelégült-kihívó kis mosolyt villantottam rá, mire egy pillanatra mintha valami hasonlóval válaszolt volna, de azonnal lehervadt az arcáról a kifejezés, amint lejjebb csúsztattam a kezem.

– Naruto – szólt mély hangon, figyelmeztetően. A tekintete elsötétült, és sajnos most nem a vágytól.

Csak annyit reagáltam, hogy amilyen mélyen csak tudtam, a számba vettem őt, és közben az ujjaimmal finoman incselkedni kezdtem a megcélzott ponttal. Reménykedtem, hátha ma jött el a nagy nap, amikor megtehetem végre _azt_ , amit már jó ideje szeretnék… és amire, ahogy elnéztem Sasukét, még jó ideig várhatok.

Megnyikkantam, mikor egy erős kéz markolt a hajamba, és cseppet sem gyengéden felhúzta a fejem, hogy muszáj legyen a villámló szemekbe néznem.

– Naruto. – A hangja jeges volt és metsző. – Azt hiszem, elég világosan megmondtam már, hogy _nem_.

– De Sasuke! – méltatlankodtam, miközben igyekeztem elérni, hogy eressze el a tincseket, amik alatt fájdalmasan megnyilallt a fejbőröm. – Áú, baszd meg! Mi bajod van vele? – Mikor nem válaszolt, csak tovább meredt rám gyilkosan, elvesztettem a türelmem (nem mintha amúgy is sok lett volna), és feltérdelve közelebb másztam hozzá. Az ajkamra haraptam, ahogy egymáshoz súrlódtunk, és ahogy elnéztem, ő is megérezhette, mert megrándult a szája széle, és már nem szorította a hajamat olyan erősen.

Gondoltam, kihasználom a pillanat lehetőségét, és a combjait megszorítva széjjelebb feszítettem azokat, még jobban a testéhez préselődve. Sasuke dühösen felmordult, én azonban felnyögtem, mert ez a póz, így, annyira izgató volt, hogy egy pillanat alatt lángba borította a bensőmet. Különösen, hogy éreztem a lábait a csípőm körül, miközben a mellkasára hajoltam.

– Sokszor voltam már felül is; jó vagyok – leheltem kissé erőtlenül a nyakába.

Na jó, ez így nem teljesen igaz: vagy hatszor esett csak meg, hogy felül voltam… és mindez összesen három személlyel, de egyikük sem panaszkodott soha a teljesítményemre…

De kénytelen voltam beletörődni abba, hogy Sasukénak ez nem elég. A jelek szerint, legalábbis.

– Nem szoktam. Alul. Lenni – sziszegte lassan, és végre eleresztette a karomat, de csak hogy a frissen szabaddá vált kezével ellökhesse a sajátomat a hátsója közeléből. – Erről nem nyitok vitát. – Megragadta a vállaimat, és mielőtt még akár egy szót is szólhattam volna, hátravágott az ágyon. Ez nem azért volt baj, mert bevertem volna a fejem, hisz puha volt az ágy, de a teste, ami az enyémnek nyomódott… hm, bár ha belegondolok, az sem volt épp probléma. De akkor sem volt szép tőle. – Miért kell tönkretenned a szép reggeleket? – suttogta szarkasztikusan miközben előre hajolt, s aztán ráharapott a fülemre.

Felhorkantottam. (Csendben megjegyzem, hogy a megremegéssel együtt nem lehetett olyan hatásos, mint szerettem volna.)

Sasuke a jelek szerint már teljesen éber volt: a kezeivel végigszántotta a testemet, majd megfogta a csuklóimat a fejem két oldalán, és előrehajolva megszívta a nyakamat. Az előrehulló tincsei bizsergették az amúgy is érzékeny bőrömet, a részegítő illata beburkolt és felhevített. Ösztönösen felnyögtem, mikor eleresztette az egyik csuklóm, csak hogy jobbjával a lentebbi régióim felé vehesse az irányt. Szabad kezemmel átfogtam a hátát, ami nyirkos volt és hideg az izzadtságtól.

Oké, én akartam magamon érezni a figyelmét, de ez azért túlzás! Egy kényelmes, álmos furulyázásra gondoltam, esetleg némi kézimunkával kombinálva, de _semmiképp_ nem arra, amit Sasuke – a fenekemnél babráló ujjaiból ítélve – tervezhetett. Ezt meg is mondtam neki.

– Hn. – A férfi megemelte a fejét, majd hirtelen lehajolva szó szerint lenyalta az ajkaimról az érveimet. Pillanatnyi dermedtségemet kihasználva aztán folytatta, amit csinált.

– Sa- ah! Sasuke – próbáltam újra pár pillanattal később, némileg erélyesebben. Kis erőlködés után kiszabadítottam a másik karomat is, amivel aztán megszorítottam a lent tevékenykedő csuklóját. – Komolyan mondom. Múlt éjjel is csináltuk. Még kiszáradni sem volt ideje a seggemnek. És fáj is. – Hopsz, az utolsót talán nem kellett volna. Kedvem lett volna letörölni az arrogáns mosolyt, ami felúszott a képére.

Ám meglepetésemre csak sóhajtott egyet (bár ezt is inkább csak a hatás kedvéért, szerintem), és további szó nélkül lefordult rólam. A teste súlya olyan hirtelen tűnt el az enyémről, hogy csak pislogni tudtam, s csodálkozva fordultam az oldalamra, ahol Sasuke kényelmesen elfeküdt, és a tarkójánál összefonta a karjait. Laposan pillantott rám.

– Akkor most mi lesz?

– Öö – kezdtem bambán, mert odébb nézve láttam, hogy az izgalma mit sem csökkent. Automatikusan megnedvesítettem a számat, aztán újra a tekintetét kerestem. – Esetleg befejezzem?

Sasuke megforgatta a szemeit.

– Ha lennél olyan kedves. – Eszméletlen, hogy tud kedves, mi több, _udvarias_ kifejezéseket használni ilyen eszméletlenül közönyös hangon!

Miközben feltérdelve közelebb araszoltam hozzá, majd előre görnyedve újra elhelyezkedtem a csípővonala fölött és dologhoz láttam, elgondolkodtam, vajon nem helytelen e tőlem, hogy ellenkezek vele. Mármint persze, jogom van nemet mondani, meg bla, bla, bla, de azért ha kicsavarva nézzük a dolgokat, ő elsősorban a szexért van velem. Legalábbis ez volt az, amit leszögezett a kapcsolatunk elején. És legyen ez bármilyen durva is, olyan, amibe más esetben soha nem mentem volna bele, most valahol mégis jó nekem.

Pont ezt akartam, nem? Hogy ne legyen túl nagy érzelmi ragaszkodás, a másik fél oldaláról legalábbis ne. Egy normális, lépésről-lépésre épülő kapcsolathoz idő kell, bizalom, hogy a szeretetről már ne is beszéljünk… és itt vagyok én, aki a hátralévő pár hónapommal ehhez nem vagyok valami jó alany. Nincs sok minden, amit fel tudok ajánlani Sasukénak – tulajdonképpen csoda, hogy mellettem van. Az lenne a minimum, hogy az ágyban eleget teszek, neki, nem?

 _Nem._ Még a fejemet is megráztam volna, ha nem vagyok mással elfoglalva. De nem, hisz a gyomrom is felfordult a gondolattól, hogy valaki pitiző „ágyasává” váljak csak azért, hogy ne legyek egyedül. Én nem vagyok ilyen! Hogy juthatott ez egyáltalán az eszembe…?!

Sasuke megérezhette, hogy nem koncentrálok rá teljesen, mert kinyitotta az addig csukva lévő szemeit, és a tekintetemet kereste. Nem tudom, mit láthatott meg benne, azt meg végképp nem, hogy hogyan értelmezte (az biztos, hogy én nem tudtam eligazodni a gondolataim közt), de az arcán megváltozott valami. Nem nézett kedvesebben, nem mosolygott rám, de eltűnt róla a rideg merevség. Megemelte a jobb kezét, s éreztem, ahogy az ágyékomhoz vezeti.

– Gyere, Naruto. – A hangja sem volt hideg.

Nyeltem egyet, aztán egy pillanatnyi habozás után megkerestem azt a pózt, amiben én is folytathattam, amit elkezdtem, s közben ő is hozzám férhetett. Az érintése meleg volt, és a reggeli kis játék elhúzódása miatt kétszeres erővel hatott rám. Bukfencet vetett a gyomrom, miközben előrehajoltam.

Nem, Sasuke nem várná el, hogy pitizzek neki. Egyszer utalt rá, hogy pont az ellenkezésem volt az, ami már a bárban is… hát… megragadta. Ki nem mondott megegyezéseken alapult a kapcsolatunk, aminek leginkább az volt az alapszabálya, hogy nem kérdezősködünk: így nem tudtam semmit arról, milyen a háttere, milyen kapcsolatban áll a családjával, vannak e barátai, hol és mit tanult, miért lett belőle ilyen besavanyodott baromfej… és így tovább. De tudtam azt, amit a mindennapi életben, szavak nélkül is meg lehetett ismerni: hogy feketén issza a kávét; hogy mániákus rendszerető; hogy a sötét és visszafogott színeket kedveli; hogy kiütéses lesz a karja a műszálas cuccoktól; hogy kétnaponta balzsamozza a haját, ezzel ellensúlyozva a minden nap rákent zselét; hogy valójában nem is szereti a hírműsorokat, csak kötelességtudatból nézi őket; hogy, tagadja bárhogy is, tetszenek neki a macskák; hogy csiklandós a csípőjénél; hogy megbízható; hogy a bunkósága csak álca; hogy nem kell tőle tartanom. És még sorolhatnám.

Hogy a pergő gondolatim ragadtak magukkal, vagy más miatt gyorsultam fel, azt nem tudom, de egy pillanattal később Sasuke az ajkára harapott, s szemöldökét öntudatlanul haragosra húzva elélvezett. Figyeltem, hogyan simulnak el aztán az arcvonásai, hogyan veszik ki a halvány pír az orcáiról, s a látvány úgy megragadott, hogy még csak el sem húzódtam, pedig sosem szerettem lenyelni, ami másból jön ki…

Mikor a szemei felnyíltak, azok valósággal örvénylettek. Észrevehette, hogyan figyelem, mert felkúszott a szája szélére az az önelégült, apró kis mosoly-féleség, amit szívből rühelltem, mégis mindig megdobbant tőle a mellkasom, aztán éreztem, hogy a keze feszesebb tempóra vált. Egy meglepett nyögés szakadt fel belőlem, s előre hajtottam a fejemet, hogy a homlokom a meztelen hasán pihenjen.

– Gyerünk – súgta azon a csábító hangján, mire én összeszorítottam a szemeimet, és akaratlanul is a lepedőbe markoltam.

Nem kellet sokat várni, hogy végül én is kövessem őt abba a zsibbasztó, csodás fehér világba…

Eldőltem Sasuke mellett az ágyon, és csak feküdtem, feküdtem, ki tudja mennyi ideig, az egész testemben lüktető szívverésemmel. Le akartam törölni az arcomról a verejtéket, de még a karomat sem voltam képes megemelni. Hallottam, hogy mellettem Sasuke szapora lélegzetvétele is csak lassan csitul el. Egyszer aztán a férfi oldalra fordulva felkönyökölt, rám pillantott, és lusta mozdulattal hátrasöpörte a hajamat a homlokomból.

Már megint a hajam. Az égnek emeltem a tekintetem.

– Tudod, összességében nem volt ez rossz módja az ébresztésnek – jegyezte meg arroganciától csöpögő hangon. Elhúztam a számat, és nem értettem, miért jöttem hirtelen zavarba. – Máskor is benne vagyok.

Na persze, azt gondolom! Valahogy most már _egyáltalán_ nem tűnt jó ötletnek az egész, és fogalmam sem volt, miért kezdtem bele. Én is felhúztam magam, és megtámaszkodtam a könyökömön.

– A helyedben nem mondanék ilyeneket – vágtam vissza szándékaim szerint villámló szemekkel. – Ez csak annyit mutat, hogy éjszaka nem voltál elég jó, nem? – Reméltem, hogy ez telibe talál.

Sasuke valóban meglepettnek tűnt… a másodperc tört részéig. Aztán olyan félmosolyt vágott ki, ami az én értelmezésemben azt jelentette: „Szép próbálkozás, balek. Nem harapok rá.” Fújtattam egyet, de mivel még ezután sem mondott semmit, kénytelen voltam elismerni az átmeneti vereséget. Lerúgtam magamról a lábam köré csavarodott plédet, aztán felkeltem az ágyból, és a szekrényhez sétáltam. Éreztem a hátamon Sasuke tekintetét (sőt, meg mernék esküdni, hogy a fenekemen is), de meg se rezdültem, csak előhúztam a köntösömet.

Az ajtóban aztán hatra fordultam. – Elmentem zuhanyozni.

Egy pillanatra megálltam, mert még mindig szokatlan látvány volt Sasuke az _én_ szobámban, az _én_ ágyamban, ahogy felkönyökölve halál nyugalommal meredt a szemeimbe. Valahogy nem illett ide, és mégis. Pedig az ember azt hinné, mostanra már megszoktam: július óta a hét nagy részét itt töltötte, már amikor nem dolgozott. Azt mondta, egyedül lakik, így csak párszor ment vissza a saját lakásába elrendezni ezt-azt. Ez is egy azon dolgok közül, amik megleptek vele kapcsolatban. Már hogy jószerével az „összeköltözés” érzést is megadja nekem, még ha csak játék is ez az egész kapcsolat.

– Hát menj. – Pislogtam, mert nem értettem, mire mondja ezt… aztán eszembe jutott a pár másodperccel ezelőtti bejelentésem. Elfordultam, mielőtt még a pírnak lett volna ideje szétterjedni az arcomon, és bemasíroztam a fürdőbe.

Kábé tíz csodálatos, nyugodt percet töltöttem csukott szemekkel állva a zuhanyfülkében, és ez idő alatt tényleg semmire nem gondoltam. A tusfürdő, amit múlt héten vettem, virágillatú volt, és ez szokás szerint tejesen ki tudta kapcsolni az agyamat, a zuhanyrózsából leeső pattogó, hűvös vízcseppek mosásában pedig akár azt is képzelhettem, hogy egy könnyű nyári zápor kapott el. Mikor törülközővel a nyakam körül kiléptem a fülkéből, úgy éreztem magam, mint aki újjászületett.

Gyorsan fogat mostam és megfésülködtem, majd a vállamra kanyarítottam a köpenyt, és átsétáltam a konyhába. Hallottam, hogy nem sokkal később Sasuke is behúzza maga után a fürdőszoba ajtaját. Remek! Ki kell használni az időt, amíg zuhanyozik, és körbejárni a virágokat.

Kivettem a hűtőből azt a kancsót, amiben a vizet még előző éjjel hűtöttem be, és leraktam a polcra, hogy felmelegedjen szoba-hőmérsékletűre. Ha már ott voltam, a tejes dobozt is kivettem, és jó pár kortyot nyeltem belőle (balszerencsémre elég szerencsétlenül, mert még a mellkasomra is jutott pár csepp), mielőtt vigyorogva visszatettem volna. Sasuke mindig megszólt, amikor dobozból ittam bármit is, de hát ez van – az én házam, az én váram, az én szabályaim. Még feltettem főni egy adag kávét, aztán átsétáltam a nappaliba, előhalásztam a kis kannámat, és miután megtöltöttem vízzel, még raktam bele az Inótól kapott tápoldatból is.

Ahogy sorra jártam a virágokat, automatikusan mindegyikre rámosolyogtam, és felidéztem, hogy került hozzám, melyik az, volt e valaha is probléma vele, milyen virágokat hozott legutóbb… Szerettem locsolni, szerettem _gondozni_ őket. Lehet, hogy csak növények, de én nevelgettem őket kicsi magkoruk óta, én gyógyítottam meg, mikor betegek lettek, és én úsztam a boldogságtól, mikor kihajtottak a gyönyörű virágaik. Talán közhely, de tényleg mintha a gyerekeim lettek volna. Szükségük volt rám – és talán egyedül ők voltak ezzel így.

Mindig is szerettem a növényeket, de csak Jiraiya halála után kezdtem komolyabban foglalkozni velük. Az egész az egyik középiskolai barátom, Sakura borostyánkoszorújával kezdődött, amit a keresztapám temetésére hozott. Nekem is adott a borostyánból, ami aztán elhervadásáig egy vázában pihent a szobámban lévő asztalon. Valahányszor ránéztem, Jiraiyára gondoltam, és szomorúvá tett, mikor a virág tönkrement. Mikor ezt megemlítettem Inónak, aki szintén iskola óta barátom, ráadásul az anyja egy virágbolt vezetője, nos, ő adott nekem egy szobai azáleát. Ez volt az első virág, amit rám bíztak, és a gondozása közben jöttem rá, mennyire élvezek növényekkel foglalkozni. Azóta már számtalan mást is beszereztem, de az azáleák mindig kedvesek maradtak nekem. Különösen ezért fájt, hogy a mostanim egyre rosszabbul nézett ki.

Megálltam a nevezett virág felett, és az ujjaimmal puhán megérintettem a zöld leveleket. Hah, a legtöbben eldobják az azáleát, miután ősztől tavaszig lefut a virágzása, pedig ha vigyáznának rá, a következő szezonban is bimbókat hozna. A túléléséhez azonban megfelelő környezet kéne, amit, valljuk be, én nem tudok megadni neki: hiszen hűvös helyre lenne szüksége, nekem meg az egész lakásom izzik az augusztusi forróságtól. Amúgy is az lenne a legideálisabb, ha nyárra ki tudnám költözteti az udvarra, de én bérházban lakom. Az egész próbálkozás a kezdetektől pusztulásra volt ítélve.

… Ennek ellenére mégis reménykedve öntöztem meg a tápoldatos vízzel, és arra gondoltam, hogy ha óvatosan átvinném a nappali sarkába, ami jelenleg a leghűvösebb, mégis elég világos hely a lakásban, talán… talán még meg tudom menteni.

Megrezzentem, és sikeresen kipocskoltam egy adag vizet a kannából, mikor a kávéfőző sípolni kezdett. Elnyeltem egy szitkot, és visszasiettem a konyhába, hogy elhallgattassam az idegesítő gépet. Ahogy odafele tartottam, sikeresen nekiszaladtam a fürdőszobából kilépő Sasukénak.

– Upsz, bocsi – szaladt ki automatikusan a számon, s közben ellöktem magam a meztelen mellkasától. Hűvös cseppek peregtek a köntösömre a frissen mosott hajáról, de ő csak megforgatta a szemeit, aztán félrelépett, hogy utat engedjen.

– Na és, mit terveztél mára? – kérdeztem csevegő hangon pár perccel később, miután már mindketten a konyhában voltunk, én meg két világos csésze fölött ügyködtem a kávés edénnyel. Oldalra pillantva láttam, hogy Sasukén csak az egy szál törülköző van a dereka körül, de már kezdtem megszokni. Meg hát én se voltam sokkal jobb a köntösömmel.

– Semmit. – Unottan bámulta a várost az ablakon keresztül.

– Aha. – Fintorogtam, aztán leraktam elé a kávéját, és leültem vele szemben az asztalhoz. Meghúzogattam a mellkasomnál a köpenyt, hogy a lengedezéssel némi levegő jusson az arcomhoz, mert a mászkálástól már megint éreztem a meleget. Jézus, ezt nem lehet elviselni! Az ablakon kinézve csúnya pillantást vetettem a fényesen ragyogó napkorongra, de nem is hittem, hogy emiatt majd kevésbé fog melegíteni. Hirtelen aztán ötletem támadt. – Hé, miért nem megyünk el egy uszodába?

A fekete szempár az enyéimbe fordult, aztán Sasuke felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

– Jaj, ne legyél már ilyen! – dörrentem rá kissé. – Itt akarsz sülni ebben a kályhában? Különben is, azt mondtad, nincs semmi dolgod. Nem szereted az uszodákat, az a baj, vagy mi? Én el sem tudok képzelni annál jobbat, mint víz alá dugni a fejed a forróság elől. Meg ehetnénk jégkrémet is… jó, tudom, te nem szereted, de biztos van valami olyan, ami őnagyságát is lehűti, egy pohár jégkása, vagy valami…

– Nyugi, idióta – szólt azon a nagyon mély hangján. – Levegőt is vegyél. – Grimaszoltam, de mivel máshogy nem reagáltam, lehunyta a szemeit, s egy pillanattal később folytatta. – Nem az uszodával van bajom, hanem a tömeggel. Van fogalmad róla, hány ezer ember tolonghat ott ilyenkor?

– Mert mindenkinek van esze. Ilyen hőséget csak ott lehet túlélni.

Sasuke szúrósan rám nézett. Cseppet sem tűnt lenyűgözöttnek.

Válaszul kivágtam a legédesebb pofát, amit kiskorom óta tökéletesítgettem, megrebegtettem a szemem, és még az alsó ajkam is lebiggyesztettem ráadásként. – Naaa! Sasukeeeee!

A férfi megforgatta a szemét, majd felsóhajtott.

– Meglátod, meg se fogunk tudni moccanni a medencékben.

Vakítóan rávigyorogtam.


	4. Cselekményvázlat (NEM FEJEZET!)

Ennél a ficnél sokkal tovább kitartottam a „csak szünetel, nem végleg dobtam” mentségen, mint a HMV esetében, de itt is eltelt olyan sok év, hogy már nem fogok visszatérni hozzá. Talán nem is baj; alapjáraton nem szeretem a deathficeket, és biztos, hogy nagyon nehéz lett volna megírnom az utolsó fejezeteket.

Megosztom a vázlataimat, amik alapján folytattam volna. Ha valaki olyan elvetemült, hogy elolvassa az elkészült fejezeteket, remélem, értékelni fogja ezt a semminél talán valamivel jobb lezárást.

(Ha inkább az a headcanonod, hogy Naruto valahogy jobban lett a végére… Inkább ne olvasd el. 😊)

* * *

  1. **fejezet második fele**



/Naru POV, augusztus/ Elmennek az uszodába, Sasuke a zsörtölődés ellenére is végül úgy néz ki, jól érzi magát. Szívózik azzal, hogy csinálta-e már Naruto valaha is nyilvánosan. („Hát… éjszaka egy tóban, igen. Senki nem volt ott a pasimon kívül, de annak számít, nem?”) Utána fagyiznak; a kiszolgáló egy mosolygós lány, aki megjegyzi, milyen aranyosak együtt – Naruto elpirul, jól esik neki.

Találkozás a baráti körrel: Sakura, Sai, Ino – a Konoha gang. Megszidják, amiért Naruto hetek óta kerüli őket, érzik, hogy valami nem oké. Naruto terelésként benyögi, hogy igazából úgy kb. van most egy barátja. A többiek faggatóznak Sasukéról, kérik, hogy mutassa be nekik.

Kontroll az orvosoknál. Sasuke tudja, hova megy, de nem kérdez semmit, amiért Naruto rendkívül hálás. A kezelőorvosa felfedi, hogy a rák visszatért a bal tüdőbe. Naruto már nem is pánikol. Valahogy tudta.

Mikor legközelebb találkozik Sasukéval, Naruto kijelenti: „Cirkuszba akarok menni. Kiskorom óta nem voltam.” Sasuke csak felvonja a szemöldökét, de nem ellenkezik, és nem is kérdez semmit. Naruto nyel egyet és próbál nem gondolni arra, hogy egy bakancslistát vezet a fejében, igyekezvén kicsekkolni, amit csak lehet a hátralévő idejében.

Sasuke felveti, hogy Naruto költözzön az ő lakásába – nagyobb a hely, nem kellene ingázniuk, úgyis minden szabadidejüket együtt töltik. Naruto megugrik a gondolatra, de habozik. „Olyan sok virágom van. Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy neked bejönnének, de eszem ágába sincs…” „Hozd a virágokat is.” Naruto megdöbben, szíve kalapál. Nem akar belegondolni, miért.

/Sasu POV, szeptember/ Naruto ismét elmegy találkozni a barátaival. „Nem jössz te is? Már… Már pesztráltak, hogy mutassalak be.” Sasuke már nyitja a száját, hogy nemet mondjon, de… miért is ne. „Rendben.” Megkérdezi Narutót, a többiek tudnak-e az egészségi állapotáról. Naruto zavarban van, ahogy beismeri, hogy nem. Kisebb vita erről, de végül Sasuke hátrál; nincs joga hozzá, hogy dirigáljon Narutónak. Ezzel kapcsolatban nincs.

A csoport oké – Sai túlságosan bizalmas Narutóval, ami annyira nem tetszik Sasukénak. Sakura nagyon pislog Sasukéra, összehúzott szemekkel; nem bízik benne. Naruto köhög, amitől Sakura csak még jobban nézi őket. „Nagyon lefogytál,” jegyzi meg. Naruto azzal hárítja, hogy megbetegedett, de összeszedi magát. Sasuke keserű ízt érez a szájában, de hallgat.

Otthon Naruto továbbra is köhög, egyéb tünetek. „Nagyon lefáradtál; hosszú nap volt.” Beveszi a gyógyszereit. „Egy kis limonádét?”

Miután Naruto köhögése enyhül és a férfi elalszik, Sasuke kint dolgozik a laptopján. Telefon Kakashival; a férfi megjegyzi, hogy rég találkoztak. Sasuke beismeri, hogy valaki más miatt elfoglalt. Kakashi sokáig hallgat. „Oh. Komoly?”

Sasuke kinéz az ablakon, a fénylő holdra. „… Nem. Pár hónap múlva vége lesz.”

* * *

  1. **fejezet: With heartfelt blessing ~ őszinte áldással**



Having viewing the moon

I say farewell to this world

With heartfelt blessing.

_A holdat nézem._

_Világtól búcsúzván csak_

_a hálát érzem._

/Chiyojo/

/Naru POV, október/ Naruto részleteiben meghallja Sasuke beszélgetését egy férfival, ami elég gyanúsan hangzik… mérges/féltékeny lesz. Sasuke felhúzza a szemöldökét, elmondja neki, hogy Itachi volt, a bátyja. Naruto zavarban van, haragszik magára, amiért ennyire kisajátítóan viselkedik Sasukéval. Sasuke elmondja, mi történt a testvérével. „Ez hülyeség, béküljetek ki!” Naruto nem sokra megy. Sasuke még telefonszámot is vált, hogy Itachi "ne tudja zargatni".

Egyik este színházba terveznek menni. Odafele Naruto elesik, felhorzsolja a karját – annyira vérzékeny, hogy nem akar elállni, így kénytelenek bemenni a kórházba. Narutót ellátják. Naruto észreveszi Sasukét a kezelőorvosával beszélgetni. „Mennyi ideje van még?” A kérdés hallatán Naruto szíve a gyomra mélyébe süllyed. Doki: „Kicsodája ön?” Egy pillanatnyi hallgatás, majd: „A partnere vagyok.” Az orvos sóhajt. „Nagyon sajnálom, uram. Nem hiszem, hogy megélné a karácsonyt.” Naruto elfordul – nem akarja látni, milyen arcot vág ennek hallatán Sasuke. Ő már elfogadta, tudta, de… rossz hallani, így, nyíltan és visszavonhatatlanul kimondva.

Mikor Sasuke bejön hozzá: „Sajnálom. Nem lett volna szabad engednem, hogy maradj. Hogy belekezdjünk ebbe.” „Ne legyél hülye, dobe.” „De…” „Naruto! Nyugi. Minden rendben van.” Sasuke megfogja a kezét, a hüvelykujja végigsimítja Naruto remegő kézfejét. Naruto részben örül, részben csalódott is. Nem tehet róla, de egy része azt akarja, hogy Sasuke szomorú legyen, ne ilyen közömbös. Azt szeretné, hogy fájjon neki, amikor Naruto elmegy. Mikor lett ennyire önző?! „Sajnálom a színházjegyet,” mondja sután. „Ne foglalkozz vele. Jövő héten is adják; majd akkor elmegyünk.”

Naruto születésnapja – Sasuke valami különlegeset ad neki. Szex; „Már… Már sokat fogytam, nem vagyok….” „Naruto.” Sasuke megcsókolja, és nem engedi, hogy tovább beszéljen. A keze úgy járja végig, mintha nem látná, nem venné tudomásul, hogyan változik. Naruto visszacsókol és magában kérdezi: _Megbocsátod nekem, hogy ennyire szeretlek?_

/Sasu POV, november/ Aggódik Narutóért. A férfit egyre gyakrabban kell kórházba vinni, és már kritikusan sovány, alig lehet rávenni, hogy egyen. Nem szereti, ha hozzáérnek, hiába akarja Sasuke megmutatni neki, hogy őt nem zavarja. Egyedül az ölelések, az esti bújások az ágyban, amiket továbbra is vadul – talán még vadabbul, mint előtte bármikor – vágyik. Sasuke kierőszakolja, hogy mondja el neki a teljes igazat, mennyire komoly a helyzet, mit mondanak a kezelőorvosai. (Előtte sose kérdezett rá, nem Narutótól.) Naruto elmondja. „Már elég hideg van. Remélem, mihamarabb lesz hó. Még szeretnék hóembert építeni.”

Itachi sms-t küld Sasukénak, próbálja rávenni, hogy találkozzanak. Sasuke figyelmen kívül hagyja. Naru: „Beszélned kéne vele.” „Ne te mondd meg, míg csináljak.” Naruto visszahúzódik, bocsánatot kér. Sasuke sóhajt, és rögtön megbánja a durva kijelentést. „Nem… Én sajnálom. Tudom, hogy jót akarsz. Csak…” Este Naruto a vállának dől a kanapén, miközben filmet néznek. Sasuke arra gondol, valahogy nem várja a karácsonyt.

* * *

  1. **fejezet: The fragrant blossoms remain ~ Az illatos virágok még mindig itt vannak**



Temple bells die out.

The fragrant blossoms remain.

A perfect evening!

A harang elhalt.

A virágillat maradt.

Minden ez az est.

/Basho/

/Naru POV, december eleje/ Sasuke segít Narutónak kimenni a mosdóba. Véreset köhög, már jó ideje. „Be kellene menned a kórházba.” „Minek? Úgysem tudnak segíteni.” Sasuke hallgat, az ábrázata éket ver Naruto mellkasába. Naru, gyengéden: „Hé. Ne gondolkodj annyit. Tudom, mit mondott a doki, de eszemben sincs elpatkolni karácsony előtt.” Elvigyorodik. „Szalasszam el a lehetőséget, hogy mindenkitől begyűjtsem az ajándékokat?” Sasuke megöleli Narutót, erősen, hosszan, és Naruto csak pislogni tud. „Nicsak, milyen érzelmes lett valaki!” mondja piszkálódón, mielőtt még be találna nedvesedni a szeme. A terv beválik: Sasuke elhajol. „Csak szeretnéd.” Naruto előre biccenti a fejét, és Sasuke meg sem próbál elhúzódni a csókja elől.

Naruto kívánsága beteljesedik: korai hó jön idén. Valamelyik délután kint sétálnak, Naruto esküjéhez híven épít egy hóembert. Mialatt kint vannak, találnak egy kóbor kutyát, aki azonnal beleszeret Narutóba – farkát csóválva megy hozzá, nyalogatja a kezét, vidáman ugat. Naruto nem győz betelni vele. Egy üzlet dolgozója megerősíti, hogy kóbor kutya, már hetek óta látják a környéket császkálni; később megnézik, és nincs chipje. Naruto ráveszi Sasukét, hogy tartsák meg. Sasuke nincs elgaradtatva – kiskora óta nem volt háziállata – de Narutónak nem tud nemet mondani. Ha megengedte, hogy virágárusokkal vetélkedővé tegye az otthonát, a kutyával sem lesz gond. Naruto Tsubakinak nevezi el. (=Kamélia)

Egy közös délután, intim és meghitt, Naruto érzi, hogy Sasuke felizgult. Nem csoda…. Naruto születésnapja óta nem csinálták, leszámítva egy-egy reggeli kézimunkát. Idegesség és aggodalom tölti meg a szívét. Ő ódzkodik tőle, hiszen tudja, hogy már egyáltalán nem kívánatos, annyira leépült – de mindent meg akar tenni, hogy Sasuke boldog és elégedett legyen. Dörzsölni kezdi őt, Sasuke mélyen megcsókolja. Naruto térde ereszkedik, BJ. Sasuke elhaló hangokat hallat fölötte, büszke bizsergéssel itatva át Naruto minden procikáját. „Naruto…” „Ssh.” Naruto is felizgul, de nem nyúl magához. Miután Sasuke elélvez a szájában, feláll, de a férfi gyengéden a falhoz löki őt és megérinti, a száját a nyakára tapasztja. Naru: „Ne… Kérlek.” Nagyon zavarban van. „Már… egyáltalán nem vagyok kívánatos.” Sasuke megcsókolja a homlokát, a szemhéját. „Nekem az vagy.” Naruto majd elájul, a szíve ki akar ugrani a mellkasából. Még sose mondott Sasuke ilyet! Sasuke folytatja, mintha nem is tudná, hogy kilökte a földet Naruto lába alól: „Ha tényleg nem akarod, persze tiszteletben tartom. De ha csak azért mondod, mert szerinted nem akarlak már…” Előrelöki a csípőjét; még nem volt ideje regenerálódni, de a szavai értelme tiszta. „Akkor ne tedd.” Naruto nagyot nyel. Hogyne akarná Sasukét. Minden percben. Minden pillanatban. „Jó. De semmit hátulról, oké? Még a végén elvisz egy szívroham.” ….. Naruto teljes sokkjára Sasuke pozicíót vált, a falhoz simul, és sokatmondón hátralöki a fenekét, Narutó ágyékához dörzsölve azt. „B-b-b-biztos vagy be-benne?” hebegi Naruto. Egyszerre keményebb, mint valaha. Sasuke bólint. NaruSasu smut.

Később, a szobájukban az ágyon fekve egymás karjaiban felmerül a karácsonyfa kérdése. Sasuke családjában sose volt szokás igazi fát vásárolni, mindig csak kitettek egy előre díszített kis műfenyőt és ennyi. Naruto noszogatja, hogy vegyenek egy igazit. Van egy csomó régi, emlékekkel átitatott dísze egy dobozban. Szép lenne.

/Sasu POV, devember közepe/ 15-éren Naruto már annyira sokat köhög véreset és olyan mellkasi fájdalmai vannak, hogy muszáj bemenni a kórházba. Ott is tartják őt. Sakuráék keresik a férfit, de Naruto megüzenteti Sasukéval, hogy lebetegedet. Sasuke megkeresi Sakuráékat és elmondja nekik az igazat. „Nem fair, hogy ilyen sokáig titkolózott előttetek. Mindenki másnak játssza a hőst; akkor ne hagyja el a bátorsága akkor sem, amikor búcsúznia kell.” A csoport teljesen meg van rendülve, többen sírnak. „Te rendben vagy?” kérdezi Sakura elcsukló hangon hüppögések között. Sasuke félrenéz. „Csak július óta vagyunk együtt. Tudtam, mibe kezdünk. Nem fogok beleőrülni a hiányába.” Már ahogy kimondja, akkor szúr a mellkasa. De tudja, hogy igaz. Fájni fog, jobban, mint hitte volna… De túl fog jutni rajta. Idővel.

Telefon Kakashival. (Elmondja neki is?) Sasuke vigyáz Tsubakira, reggel-este sétálni viszi; a kutya közel sem olyan rendes vele, mint Narutóval, de legalább leköti a figyelmét.

Később, a kórházban: „Hova viszel? A doki azt mondta, nem szabadna kijönnöm.” Sasu: „Meglepetés.” Sasuke valamilyen meglepetést készített neki, szép helyre viszi a kórház közelében. Sasu: „Tudod, mit akarok mondani, ugye?” Naruto nyel egy nagyot, a szeme olyan meleget áraszt magából, hogy Sasuke a kabát nélkül sem fázna. „Igen.” Ölelkeznek és puha csók. Sasuke a hajába suttogja, hangtalanul, a szavakat. Naruto a nyakába fúrja az arcát és addig öleli, szorosan, míg ismét rá nem jön egy köhögő roham. „Nem érzem jól magam.” Sasuke megszorítja a kezét. „Persze. Visszamegyünk.”

/Naru POV/ Beszélgetés az orvossal. „A daganat átterjedt a nyelőcsőre. Meg fogja fojtani.”

[[Amennyiben a daganat a légutakba befelé nő, elzárhatja azokat, légzési nehézséget és már tüneteket okozva. Az elzáródás mögött felhalmozódó és pangó folyadék felülfertőződhet és tüdőgyulladást eredményezhet. A sérülékeny daganatok mechanikai behatásra megrepedhetnek, és a belőlük elfolyó vér komplikációkat válthat ki; vérköpést, haemothoraxot… halált.]

Naruto nem akar megfulladni. Nem akar lassan, kínzó fájdalommal, összeszoruló torokkal leépülni. Megkérdezi az orvost, milyen lehetőségei vannak…. önkéntes eutanázia/asszisztált öngyilkosság. (Nem minden országban, USA államban engedélyezett; ebben a sztoriban úgy veszük, igen.) Sasukénak is egyszerűbb lenne, talán. Valamivel könnyebb. Ha nem kell végig néznie az egészet. A lassú lepergést.

Sasuke vajon gyengének találná őt, amiért nem akarja megvárni, hogy a teste adja fel a harcot?

/Sasu POV/ 20-án a baráti társaság bejön a kórházba. Elbúcsúznak. Sírós, nevetős, ölelős, szidós. Naruto falfehér, gépekre kötve, de mosolyog rájuk.

Napokkal később, Naru: „Fáradt vagyok. Menj haza, Sasuke, pihenj te is, jó?” Mosolyog, az égkék szeme könnyed és tiszta. Sasuke érzi, tudja, mit akar Naruto. Gombóc van a torkában. „Jó. Holnap hozok neked rament.” Naruto mosolya szélesebb lesz. „A szuper lesz. Köszönöm.” ÉS ez a köszönöm sokkal mélyebbnek érződik, mint pusztán a ramenért. „Nincs mit.” Sasuke lehajol, és megcsókolja Naruto homlokát, a szemét; egyet hint az ajkára is. „Nincs mit,” ismétli meg halkan. Már csaknem kint van az ajtón, mikor Naruto recsegve utánaszól: „Sasuke! Állíts fát otthon, még ha nem is…. engednek haza, oké?” Sasuke hátranéz. Magba issza Naruto látványát… és bólint.

/Naru POV/ Elmélkedés. _Sajnálom, Sasuke._ „Jól van, doktor úr. Még egy telefont elintézek, aztán élni kívánok vele. Mit kell aláírnom?”

/Sasu POV/ Otthon, virágillat. Naruto édes virágillata. Tsubaki odajön hozzá és Sasuke ölébe hajtja a fejét. Pedig a kutya egyébként ki nem állhatja őt… Sasuke megsimogatja az állat fejét és lehunyja a szemét.

* * *

  1. **fejezet: The kite soars up to the sky ~ A kánya felszárnyal az égbe**



How beautifully

That kite soars up tot he sky

From the beggar’s hut.

_Mily gyönyörűen_

_röppen égbe a kánya_

_kolduskunyhóról._

/Issa/

/Sasu POV, karácsony/ Sasuke a kivilágított karácsonyfa előtt ül, és nézi a díszeket, a pislákoló fényeket. Tényleg szép, szebb, mint a műfenyők. A fenyőillat összeolvad Naruto növényeinek illatával. Mellette, az asztalon, ott van a virágcsokor, amit Naruto a… a búcsújukat követő napon szállíttatott ki a lakásba egy levél kíséretében. Narutót ismervén Sasuke tudta, hogy mindnek jelentése van. Kikereste a jelentéseket:

Bükköny: viszlát, köszönöm a szép időszakot

Ciklámen: búcsúzás

Vörös krizantén: szeretlek

Nefelejcs: igaz szerelem, emlékek

A levelében – melyet Sasuke azóta gyűröttre olvasott – egy vers is volt:

_Valahol, a hideg fénnyel csillanó korlátok mögött_

_Amiket a lélek maga emelt oltalmazón önnön lénye köré_

_Dér fedte, halovány szirmait a fehér kamélia_

_Már régóta nem nyitogatta_

_A külvilág felé._

_… Mintha csak hosszú, téli álmot aludna._

_Magányosan, elzárva, egyedül a maga nemében_

_A fakón csillanó, bimbóját büszkén kihajtó kaméliavirág_

_Mereven tekintett a jéggé fagyott acélrácsokra,_

_Miket pont azért becsült sokra_

_Ez a virág-világ,_

_Mert őt a fölös érzésektől megóvta._

_Ám a meleg nyár eljöttével a hideg hó elolvadt,_

_A karmazsinsugarak simogatása nyomán lassan eltűnt a dér,_

_És a hűvös kamélia először tapasztalhatta_

_Ahogy a fény megváltoztatja,_

_És többé nem volt tél:_

_Megfürdette őt a nap arany sugara._

[lett volna még két versszak, de nem írtam meg]

És Naruto levele… Sasuke kívülről tudja minden sorát, és most is alig kap levegőt, valahányszor visszagondol rá.

Mikor telefonáltak a kórházból, nem volt meglepődve. Nem volt sokkolva. Talán nem is gyászolt. A tudat, a fájdalom, a sokk, mindez később jött – Naruto temetésekor. Sakura megfogja a kezét, és Sasuke… engedte. Kakashi is eljött. Egyetlen megjegyzése sem volt, láthatta, mennyire megrendült Sasuke; csak csöndben, komoran állt mellette végig. Sasuke mint egy robot megy oda, hogy a maga gondosan összeválogatott csokrát a sírra helyezze:

Fehér kamélia: csodálatos vagy

Vörös krizantén: szeretlek

Sötét karmazsin rózsa: gyász

Rózsaszín szegfű: soha nem felejtelek el

Naruto rég kikészítette minden dokumentumát, papírját. Lakása, öröksége nem volt – az apartmant, amit korábban bérelt, felmondta, amikor Sasukéhoz költözött -, de Sasuke segít minden papírját eljuttatni a hivatalos szerveknek.

Robotként tölti a napokat. Még a céggel sem foglalkozhat, azzal sem kötheti le magát így, az ünnepek között. Tsubakit sétáltatja, trükkökre elkezdte tanítani. Elolvasta Naruto összes növénygondozásos könyvét, és igyekszik törődni minden virágával. A lakását betöltő virágillat néha borzasztóan fáj, néha gyógyír a lelkének. Visszaemlékszik, miket csináltak együtt, milyen volt Naruto, hogy miket mondott… hogy mennyire pártolta, hogy Sasuke viszonozza Itachi keresését és rendezzék a dolgaikat.

Az újévet egyedül akarja tölteni otthon, de Sakuráék nem hagyják. Saku: „Naruto mondta, hogy magányos típus vagy. Többször is utalgatott rá, hogy ne hagyjunk egyedül, hívjunk el bandázni. Akkor nem értettem teljesen, miért, de most már igen.” Elrángatják magukkal egy csoportos partira. Még túl friss minden ahhoz, hogy önfeledtül bulizzanak, de együtt vannak és beszélgetnek és Sasuke azon kapja magát, hogy tényleg könnyebb így. Még az sem fáj annyira, amikor Naruto szóba került, és a többiek sztorikat kezdenek mesélni róla. Olyan tisztán látja maga előtt a sok idióta, kedves, vakmerő sztorit, amit a többiek megosztanak vele….

Éjfélkor Sasuke végiggondolja, mennyi mindent kapott Narutótól. Milyen hosszú és tartalmas volt ez az időszak az életében. Milyen hálás érte. És hálás, hogy megismerte Narutót.

Végül mégiscsak megszerette őt. 

Hajnali egy körül elnézést kér a többiektől és kilép az erkélyre. Habozva megemeli a telefonját. A bal keze ujjaival pattog az erkély dérfedte korlátján, mialatt a vonal kicseng. Aztán... "Itachi? Én… Én vagyok az.”

/január/ Naruto kaméliái korán kivirágzanak idén.

* * *

Saját rajzom - Naruto & Tsubaki az 5. fejezetből:


End file.
